The 10th Scout
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: There's a new girl at school. She bumps into Usagi after her first day and they become friends. It seems that the new girl has a great secret! Who is she? Friend or Foe? Also the Starlights reappear! Two Arcs for this story! R&R! Tated T to be safe!
1. Usagi's New Friend

**The 10th Scout.  
**_Prologue:  
_Haruka and Michiru were driving home after school one day when all of a sudden there was a person in the middle of the road. Haruka hit the brakes but they never hit the person as she had vanished. Just then Haruka and Michiru felt the wind blow, an new enemy was on Earth.  
---  
_Part i:  
_Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Mako were walking to the temple after school a few days later when Usagi crashed into someone. The persons books went flying and she fell to the ground.  
"I'm so sorry!" cried Usagi.  
Ami and Minako gathered her books for her and Mako helped her up.  
"It's ok. Really it is." replied the girl as she looked up. "My name's Selena"  
She had waist length light blue hair and bangs. And Except for that she looked like Usagi's twin.  
"Hi! I'm Mako. And this is Ami and Minako. Usagi's the one who ran into you." replied Mako as she pointed to each girl.  
"Hi. Do you all go to Juuban High School?" asked Selena.  
"Yes," replied Ami, "You're new there aren't you"  
"Yes I am. But I've got to go home. See you guys later!" called Selena.  
"Bye!" the girls called after her.  
Just then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru pulled up beside Selena, introduced themselves and asked her if she needed a ride home. She said she did, climbed in and they left.  
"So Haruka," said Selena, "Are you and Usagi and the girls all friends"  
"Yes we are." said Haruka.  
"Why would you ask that?" asked Setsuna warily.  
"Hm? Oh it's just that I had a feeling that you all were friends is all." replied Selena.  
"A feeling..." mused Michiru.  
After a few minutes Hotaru spoke.  
"Selena," she asked, "Do you go to Juuban High School with the other girls"  
"Yes I do. I met them right before I met you, you know." said Selena.  
---  
After they dropped Selena off at her house and started to drive off Michiru spoke:  
"I feel an energy from her. But it feels like the same strong energy that comes from Usagi and Chibi-usa"  
"I know," spoke Hotaru, "She just might be"  
"Hm?" murmured Setsuna.  
"It's just that I'm remembering a long forgotten memory," said Hotaru. "In it there are 2 princesses of the moon. Princess Serenity also known as the White Moon Princess. But there was also her younger sister, Princess Selena. Our solar system as we know it now only has 9 planets but in the Silver Millennium there were 10. The 10th being the Black Moon of Nemesis. Because Queen Serenity was worried that the people of Nemesis might revolt she sent her youngest daughter to the planet to ensure peace"  
"But that's not possible!" exclaimed Haruka. "Wouldn't we remember that too"  
"I don't know." said Michiru, "but if it is possible then why would Queen Serenity worry over the Black Moon"  
Just then the 4 girls heard a scream.  
Uranus Crystal Power! Neptune Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power!  
MAKE UP!  
"Sailor Scouts from the past!" said Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune.  
"The present." said Super Sailor Saturn.  
"And the future!" said Super Sailor Pluto.  
"I don't care where your from but your history!" shouted a voice. " Mimer! Get rid of them"  
A Shadow appeared and split 4 ways. It took the shape of the girls and then the fighting began.  
"Space Sword blaster"  
Super Sailor Uranus destroyed her "mime"  
"Submarine Reflection"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise"  
The others destroyed their "mimes" too.  
"I'm over here! Those are my shadows!" cried Mimer.  
Mimer shot a vine that split 4 ways and caught the super sailor scouts.  
"And now," said a voice, "You shall see the power of Cats-eye! My power"  
Cats-eye stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind. She wore a tube-top dress with tights underneath and high heels. Just when she was about to strike:  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
Eternal Sailor Moon broke the vines with her attack(which had changed from a healing attack to a destroying attack.  
"I'm the champion of justice! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, your punished!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.  
Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Venus were right behind her.  
"Mimer!" shouted Cats-eye, "get rid of them"  
And with that Cats-eye vanished in a cloud of lavender smoke.  
Before Mimer even had a chance to attack Eternal Sailor Moon launched her attack:  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
Eternal Sailor Moon destroyed Mimer. All around them the people who had been attacked were waking up so the girls powered down and went back to the temple while Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru went on to Haruka and Michiru's place.


	2. Usagi's New Transformation!

_Part ii:_  
The next day the girls met up with Selena before school. They even got Usagi to be on time for a change.  
"So Selena, what's your schedule like?" asked Minako as they headed to school.  
"I have science first, then math follows, english is third and gym is fourth and finally I have music." said Selena.  
"I have science with you," said Mako.  
"And we share math," said Ami.  
"You have english with me," sighed Usagi.  
"And we're in the same PE class," said Minako.  
"And that leaves just music for myself," laughed Selena.  
Just then Rei came down from the temple.  
"Hey you guys!" she called, "Usagi your on time for a change"  
She then sees Selena.  
"Who's see?" she asks.  
"Ha ha. Very funny Rei. This is Selena," said Usagi.  
They all walked to school together, laughing and joking like they were all old friends. Rei left 2 blocks before the others got to Juuban High School because Rei goes to a high school that's an extension of her old middle school. The others said that they'd all meet at lunch then left for their classes.  
---  
At lunch they all met under the usual tree and started to talk and eat their lunches. They were having a really good conversation when they heard screaming and then Selena fell unconscious. Ami went to make sure she was ok, then-  
Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Moon Eternal!  
MAKE UP!  
"You disturbed out lunch as well as everybody else's! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and We're going to terminate your nasty plans!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Not you again!" cried Cats-eye, "No-Remains! Get rid of then now! I'm leaving"  
The shadow of Cats-eye moved and became No-Remains. Then in a cloud of lavender smoke Cats-eye vanished.  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
Super Sailor Mercury's attack hit dead on. Just then Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Mars were blasted back as No-Remains broke free.  
"That's it! Take this!" shouted Super Sailor Jupiter.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
Super Sailor Jupiter's attack was deflected and it hit her and Super Sailor Venus. They'd all been temporarily knocked unconscious.  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
Super Sailor Chibi Moon's attack hit it.  
"Now Eternal Sailor Moon!" she cried.  
Eternal Sailor Moon launched her attack:  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
No-Remains was destroyed. Everybody returned to normal and the girls woke up and powered down as Selena woke up. They pretended that nothing had happened. Usagi forgot to mention Super Sailor Chibi Moon!  
---  
After school Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were waiting for Selena again.  
"So you and Usagi are becoming good friends huh?" asked Haruka.  
"Yes. They even helped me after my attack today." replied Selena.  
"Attack?" said Haruka.  
"Yeah. For the last little while I've just fainted all over the place. Not all the time mind you, but still. It's really annoying. Ya know?" said Selena.  
"Yeah, I know." said Hotaru.  
"You do?" said Selena surprised.  
She thought no one could understand.  
"Yeah. I used to have attacks similar to that. But they are gone now." said Hotaru.  
They dropped her off at her house and then went to Setsuna's to talk.  
"She definitely sounds like me before," said Hotaru.  
"Yes but if she's like you then she could stop the lemures but since she can't she's not like you were in that way." said Michiru.  
"I disagree," said Setsuna, "Because then like with Hotaru, wouldn't the enemies be looking for her"  
"Yes but she sounds like she faints when the attacks are going on." said Hotaru, "Maybe they don't know where the power is coming from and that they might be using to create their lemures"  
"Let's face it," sighed Haruka, "Even we don't know who she is"  
"Should we let the others know about what we think about Selena?" asked Setsuna.  
"Yes we should." said Hotaru.  
---  
Meanwhile at the Dark Moon Jewellers.  
"I hate those meddling scouts!" shouted Cats-eye. "What can we do about them"  
"What?! You can't handle them?" smirked Cats-eye's accomplice, Perurun.  
Perurun wore a green tube-top dress with blue tights and orange high heels. Her outfit was way more colourful than Cats-eye's lavender outfit.  
"You think that you're better?" challenged Cats-eye.  
"I KNOW I'm better!" yelled Perurun.  
They started to quarrel.  
"QUIET!!" shouted a voice!  
"oh!" cried Cats-eye and Perurun.  
Queen Dark Light stepped in-between them.  
"Stop your bickering! We must find the Purity power of Nemesis before we can take over this Earth and then the Universe!" cried Queen Dark Light, "Now Cats-eye"  
"Yes Madame Queen Dark Light?" asked Cats-eye.  
"As I power you and Perurun up you will work with her as the Shadow Duo!" said Queen Dark Light.  
She snapped her fingers. As she did so Cats-eye and Perurun were powered up. Now they both wore black thigh-high hooker boots with black mini skirts and a halter top. Cats-eye's halter was lavender and Perurun's was green.  
"Now go!" she shouted at them.

**_Author's Note: I know that the chapters are kinda short right now but it will get better! I promise. And remember to R&R!_**  



	3. Chibiusa Reappears!

_Part iii:_  
Ami was waiting for Selena after school when she ran into Cats-eye. Ami didn't recognise Cats-eye because Cats-eye was disguised as a normal school girl.  
"Excuse me," said Cats-eye, "Where's the art room? I seem to have forgotten"  
"It's upstairs 3 doors from the stairs on your left." replied Ami.  
"Oh! Thank you!" said Cats-eye.  
As she walked away Ami felt evil energy from her but brushed it off.  
---  
"You waited for me Ami!" said Selena in a surprised voice.  
"Yeah. Hey listen, the others and I were wondering if you wanted to join our study group?" said Ami.  
"I'd...I'd..." said Selena as she collapsed into one of her fits. Ami caught her and gently laid her on the floor. She then called the others on her communicator.  
"The enemy's at Juuban High School!" she said.  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were waiting for Selena like usual when they got the call.  
Mercury Crystal Power! Uranus Crystal Power! Neptune Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power!  
MAKE UP!  
Super Sailor Mercury raced up the stairs to the art room. She knew it was the art room because of the negative energy coming form there.  
"Hold it right there!" cried Super Sailor Mercury.  
"So this is the feared Eternal Sailor Moon?" smirked Perurun. Clearly she'd never seen Eternal Sailor Moon or any of the other scouts before.  
"I'm Super Sailor Mercury and I'm going to wash out your plan!" said Super Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles Blast"  
The room filled with fog.  
"What a joke!" laughed Perurun as she made the fog dissipate.  
Cats-eye appeared in lavender smoke.  
"Came to see how you were holding up." she said smirking.  
Just then Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune, Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Saturn appeared in the doorway. Perurun shot a vine at Super Sailor Mercury and trapped her against the wall.  
"Come any closer or attack us and the blue-haired scout here gets it!" yelled Cats-eye.  
To prove that they weren't joking Perurun zapped Super Sailor Mercury.  
"Now," said Perurun, "get nice and close to you little weak friend"  
Super Sailor Saturn, Pluto and Neptune moved but not Super Sailor Uranus.  
"You too blondie!" shouted Cats-eye.  
"First meet my friends!" said Super Sailor Uranus.  
Then as she stepped aside:  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
Super Sailor Jupiter's attack cut Cats-eye's face and broke Perurun's vine. The other sailor's had arrived.  
"You disturbed out leisure time and wrecked a classroom. I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and we're going to wash you out!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Remnits arise!" cried Perurun.  
The shadows of Cats-eye and Perurun became one and then it became Remnits.  
"Remnits! Get rid of them now!" commanded Perurun as she vanished in a cloud of green smoke followed by Cats-eye in lavender smoke.  
Super Sailor Venus attacked first.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she cried.  
Remnits easily absorbed Super Sailor Venus' attack.  
"Take this!" cried Super Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
Remnits reflected her attack back on her.  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
Super Sailor Chibi Moon's attack weakened it.  
"Super Sailor Chibi Moon?!" cried the senshi.  
"Everyone! Lend Eternal Sailor Moon your power!" she cried.  
Everybody's tiara's, earrings, skirts, boots, and chokers started to glow as they lent Eternal Sailor Moon their power.  
"Eternal Sailor Moon?" cried the senshi.  
"No. Now I'm Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon." she replied.  
Her outfit was just like Sailor Cosmos outfit from their battle with Galaxia. Her hair remained the same and instead of a star there was a crescent moon on her forehead. Then Super Sailor Chibi Moon transformed too. She became Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.  
"Now Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.  
"Eternal Moon Bell!" cried Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.  
Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon's eternal moon bell activated Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's eternal cosmic tiel.  
"Eternal Cosmic Moon Power!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.  
Her attack hit Remnits and he returned to being a shadow then he disappeared.  
Then Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon turned back into Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Then they fell to the floor like they fainted. Super Sailor Uranus caught Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Saturn caught Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
"Are guys ok?" asked Super Sailor Venus.  
"Yes. I'm ok. I just feel really weak." replied Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Yeah. Me too." said Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
---  
Ami led the girls back down the stairs to where she left Selena but when they got there the found that Selena was-  
"Gone!" said Ami, "But I left her right here"  
"Relax," said Rei, "she probably woke up after Remnits was destroyed. I'm sure she went home"  
"Or maybe the enemy got her." suggested Haruka.  
"Haruka! How could you say such a thing!" cried Usagi.  
"Well it's just..." she started. Haruka then looked at Hotaru who sighed.  
"I'll tell them." said Hotaru.  
"Tell us what?" asked Minako.  
Hotaru told the others what Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and her were talking about yesterday.  
"So you think she's like how Hotaru was," said Mako, "That she can stop the lemures"  
"Not really. We're trying to get to know her better. That's why we're giving her lifts home everyday." explained Michiru.  
"I guess it's a good thing I asked her to join the study group." said Ami "Well maybe she did go to the temple then." said Rei.  
"Then lets go." said Usagi.

**_Author's Note: Hope that you all are injoying my story so far! Please remember that I dont' care what kind of review you submit (good or bad) but please do!  
Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	4. Shadow Duo Gone

_Part iv:  
_About a week went by without a single attack on anybody. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were picking up Selena to take her to the study group like usual, when suddenly Haruka felt the wind blow. She looked over at Michiru who nodded.  
"Setsuna," said Haruka, "Can you and Hotaru walk Selena home today"  
"Yes." replied Setsuna.  
Hotaru and Setsuna had also felt the it. Setsuna and Hotaru got out of Haruka's car and Haruka and Michiru drove away as Selena came out of the school.  
"Hey guys! Where's Haruka and Michiru going?" she said.  
"Well they forgot that they had some stuff to do and we forgot to tell you that there's no study meeting today." said Hotaru.  
"Oh. Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." said Selena.  
"Wait!" called Setsuna.  
"What?" asked Selena.  
"We have to go that way too. Can we walk home with you?" asked Setsuna.  
"Sure." smiled Selena -  
Haruka and Michiru showed up at the temple just as Usagi did. Usagi had been held up after class again.  
"Hey Haruka! Michiru! Where's Setsuna, Hotaru and Selena?" asked Usagi.  
"The enemy is doing something again." replied Haruka.  
"Please tell the others to meet us at the cherry blossom park." said Michiru.  
Then they drove off. Usagi ran up the steps to the temple.  
"Usagi! You're late again!" scolded Rei, "Where's Haruka and the others? Have you seen them"  
"Haruka and Michiru told me to tell you guys that the enemy is up to something. She said to meet them at the cherry blossom park." replied Usagi "All right!" said Mako.  
"Lets do it!" said Minako.  
"I'm coming too!" cried Chibi-usa.  
Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Eternal Moon! Moon Crisis Power!  
MAKE UP!  
"All right! Lets go get them!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.  
The scouts left.  
---  
"Thank you for walking with me." said Selena, "I hope there's study group tomorrow"  
"I'm sure there will be," said Hotaru, "'Bye"  
Selena walked into her house as Setsuna and Hotaru left to head over the cherry blossom park.  
---  
"Now," said Cats-eye, "give us your heart energy"  
Perurun had the victim tied to a tree. Cats-eye pulled out his heart crystal and sucked the energy dry.  
"Our work here is done." said Perurun.  
"Yeah. Lets get out of here before those scouts get here." said Cats-eye.  
"Not so fast!" said a voice.  
"No! Not you again!" cried Cats-eye.  
"I'm Super Sailor Uranus"  
"And I'm Super Sailor Neptune"  
"And we're going to stop you in your tracks!" the pair said in unison.  
"Oh yeah!" challenged Perurun.  
"Not just them!" said another voice.  
Perurun and Cats-eye spun around to see Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi Moon and the others too.  
"Clone-able will get rid of you! Arise Clone-able!" shouted Cats-eye and Perurun in unison. Their shadows became one and then became Clone-able.  
"Get rid of those sailors!" said Perurun referring to Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Super senshi.  
Cats-eye and Perurun turned and fled the scene as Clone-able became 8 shapes and then the 8 girls.  
Perurun and Cats-eye were just about ready to leave when:  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
Super Sailor Pluto's attack hit and weakened Cats-eye.  
Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Saturn appeared above them.  
"We won't let you get away!" cried Super Sailor Saturn, "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
Super Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Pluto's combined attack destroyed Cats-eye.  
"Cats-eye!" cried Perurun in agony.  
Even though they were fierce rivals they both cared deeply for each other.  
Back where the other girls were half the clones disappeared.  
"What happened?" asked Super Sailor Neptune.  
"Look over there!" cried Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
Super Sailor Neptune and Uranus looked over to where Super Sailor Chibi Moon was pointing and saw Super Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Pluto destroy Cats-eye through a combined attack.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
Super Sailor Jupiter destroyed her "clone"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
The other girls destroyed their "clones" too.  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!" cried Super Sailor Saturn, " you and Super Sailor Chibi Moon need to power up to destroy Perurun"  
Just then Clone-able was creeping up on Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Eternal Sailor Moon! Behind you!" shouted Super Sailor Uranus.  
Eternal Sailor Moon turned around but she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Then right be for Clone-able touched Eternal Sailor Moon a red rose hit Clone-able on the outstretched hand. Everybody looked up and Perurun asked:  
"Who are you supposed to be"  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask!" replied Tuxedo Mask, "Now Eternal Sailor Moon"  
The other scouts lent their power to Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon again. Again the two got powered up.  
"Eternal Moon Bell!" cried Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.  
She powered up Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's eternal cosmic moon tiel.  
"Eternal Cosmic Moon Power"  
Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon destroyed Clone-able and Perurun in one strike. The heart energy from the victim returned to him once Perurun was destroyed. Tuxedo Mask had already left when Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon returned to Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon. Once again the transformation had been too much and they fainted again. This time Super Sailor Jupiter (who was closest to Eternal Sailor Moon) caught her and Super Sailor Mercury caught Super Sailor Chibi Moon. When the girls were ok (it only took about 1 minute just like in all the other shows) the girls went home. Little did they know that they had been watched up until Perurun was destroyed. Then the figure had left.  
---  
The figure who had watched the scouts do battle walked into the Black Moon Jewellers.  
"Madame Queen Dark Light," said the figure, "the Shadow Duo have been destroyed"  
"I know." said Queen Dark Light, "I felt their life energy give way. No matter. Now go and fetch the Shadow Trio"  
"Yes my Queen." replied the figure.  
The figure left and returned within moments.  
"You may leave Cats-eye." said Queen Dark Light.  
The moment that Cats-eye had died Queen Dark Light had brought her body back and returned her back to life. Except now she could only report on the battles, had no memory of working with Perurun as the Shadow Duo, and could only find targets as she had failed in finding the purity force of Nemesis.  
"Now you three, what are your names?" demanded Queen Dark Light.  
"I am Peril." said the first figure. She stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself. She wore a black tank top with a black mini skirt and black high heels. She also had 3 ponytails that reached her knees.  
"I am Destiny." said the second figure. He stepped out into the light. He wore a grey muscle shirt with grey shorts and grey runners. His hair was shoulder length.  
"And I am Fate." said the third figure. She stepped out into the light revealing an outfit just like Perils except her colour was purple. Her hair was also the same as Perils. All three had the same hair colour, light brown.  
"And we are the Shadow Trio!" they said in unison.  
"Good." said Queen Dark Light, "you are to take over the Shadow Duo's job."

**_Author's Note: Please remember to R&R!_**


	5. A New Senshi Appears!

**_Author's Note: Hey everybody! I thought that I should start Labeling the chapters. Yah know, with names. So here's my first shot. Also I can't believe that I got 4 chapters up in one day! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5: A great surprise! A mysterious new senshi appears!  
  
_Part v:_  
Selena was walking to the temple 2 days later when 2 girls and one guy passed her to get into a store. The girls wore their hair up in 3 pony tails that each reached their knees and the guy's hair was about shoulder length. She thought that they felt sorta weird but brushed it off. She had other stuff on her mind.  
---  
As Peril, Fate and Destiny entered the store they felt strong energy from a girl that they passed but thought that a normal human girl couldn't possibly have the purity force of Nemesis.  
---  
Selena went on her way. She was walking to the temple today because her music teacher dismissed the class early today. And since she knew Haruka's locker number and the combo to the lock she put a note in there and went to the temple. When she got there she found that Rei was already there.  
"What are you doing here so early?" asked Rei.  
"My music teacher let us out early. How 'bout you?" replied Selena.  
"Our school was let out early because the principal had a heart attack." said Rei.  
"Oh! Is he going to be ok?" asked Selena.  
"Yes." said Rei starring into the fire. "Does Haruka know that you were let out early"  
"She will know when she opens up her locker." winked Selena.  
Just then the other girls started to arrive. First came Mako and Minako, arguing over some boy that they saw on the way to the temple. Then Ami came in to the temple saying that Usagi go detention again and would be late. And finally Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna came.  
"Where's Hotaru?" asked Ami.  
"She went over to Usagi's to see if Chibi-usa was feeling better today." said Setsuna.  
"Chibi-usa?" asked Selena.  
The girls explained that Usagi had a little cousin about Hotaru's age.  
After about half an hour Usagi and Hotaru showed up. Usagi had run home to check on Chibi-usa and brought Hotaru with her. Then the study group really got going. As usual Usagi was complaining about math when suddenly Selena said that she had to go.  
"Why?" asked Usagi, "I thought you were going to help me with our English assignment"  
"I will it's just not today." said Selena, "I forgot that my foster mom wanted me home early today. See you guys tomorrow"  
"Bye!" the girls called after her.  
About 5 minutes later Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru got up and said that the enemy must be at work because they felt the wind blow. They left the temple but quickly came back in. The enemy was right out side!  
Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Uranus Crystal Power! Neptune Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power! Moon Eternal!  
MAKE UP!  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
Super Sailor Mars' attack stopped the 3 figures from taking the heart energy.  
"Who are you?" asked the figure in black.  
"I'm Eternal Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon I will destroy your nasty plans!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Oh! I bet you think your tough don't ya? She thinks she's tough Peril." said the boy to the girl in black.  
"Does she now? She won't in a minute will she Fate?" said Peril.  
"No, I think not. Right Destiny." said Fate to the man in grey.  
"Right Fate." said Destiny.  
"I'm Peril, leader of the Shadow Trio!" called out Peril.  
"I'm Fate. And I will lead you to your fate!" cried Fate.  
"And I'm Destiny. I'm going to show you your destiny!" cried Destiny.  
"But not right now I don't think." said Peril, "Shall we leave this up to Jel"  
"Yes." said Destiny.  
"Jel! Arise!" cried the Shadow Trio.  
Jel came out of their shadows. Jel looked like she was made of jelly. Then Peril left in a cloud of black smoke followed by Destiny in grey smoke.  
"Jel! Get rid of the sailor pests!" cried Fate. She then vanished ina cloud of purple smoke.  
"Space Sword Blaster"  
"Submarine Reflection"  
Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune combined their attacks. But it didn't even scratch Jel. Then she disappeared.  
"Was it that easy?" asked Super Sailor Venus.  
"I don't think so." replied Super Sailor Pluto.  
"Look out!" cried Super Sailor Mercury.  
But it was too late. Jel had all of the sailor scouts in her "web" within seconds.  
"I think we've fought our last battle." said Super Sailor Saturn.  
"No!" cried Super Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
Super Sailor Jupiter's attack missed and hit Super Sailor Mars instead.  
"Are you ok?" asked Super Sailor Neptune.  
"Yeah I'm ok." replied Super Sailor Mars.  
Just then:  
"Let them go right now!" said a voice.  
"Who's there? Where are you hiding?" screamed Jel.  
"I'm up here!" the voice called again.  
Everybody looked up and saw a girl dressed up as a sailor scout. The others couldn't believe it. Had Super Sailor Chibi Moon come to help or was it another scout?  
_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: Ooo! A cliffy! Who could this new senshi be? R&R! I want to get at least 10 reviews or else I won't post 6-10 next!  
Faithfully,  
Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**


	6. The New Senshi Reveled!

_**Author's Note: Ok I hope you all like it so far. Please keep reviewing and reading! Hopeing to get at least 10 reviews! That's my goal right now! Hope you all enjoy! And now for part 6!**_

**Part 6: The mysterious scout reveled!**

_Prologue:_  
"I'm up here!" called the voice again.

Everybody looked up and saw a girl dressed up as a sailor scout. The others couldn't believe it. Had Super Sailor Chibi Moon come to

help or was it another scout?

_Part vi:  
_  
The figure jumped down from the roof top. It definitely wasn't Super Sailor Chibi Moon. It was another scout.

"I said let them go." repeated the voice.

Her hair was waist length and light blue. just like Selena's and her outfit was black and pink. On her tiara was the crescent moon symbol

and she held a staff that had the bottom like Super Sailor Pluto's but the top was a sphere with a crescent moon mark on the top.

"No!" said Jel, "I think I'll catch you instead"

Jel tied the others up against 2 posts at the temple and then moved out into the court yard with the mysterious scout.

"I'm gonna catch you and then kill you!" shouted Jel as she advanced on the scout.

"I don't think so." she replied as she easily lept out of the way. Jel kept chasing her and the scout kept leaping right out of the way easy

peasy.

"Oh gosh!" sighed a tired Jel, "you're so fast"

"Maybe. Or maybe you're to slow." said the unfazed scout. "Now it's time that you paid for hurting my fellow scouts"

"Her 'fellow' scouts," said Super Sailor Uranus, "We don't even know her"

"Oh yes you do." smiled the scout.

Super Sailor Uranus looked over at Super Sailor Neptune and nodded.

"Now you must die!" cried the scout to Jel, "Nemesis Death Key Attack"

Jel was easily destroyed. The other scouts fell to the ground from where they'd been tied.

"Hi." said the scout, her hand outstretched to Eternal Sailor Moon. "I'm Eternal Sailor Nemesis"

This surprised the girls.

"Eternal Sailor Nemesis?" repeated Super Sailor Neptune.

"Yes. That's right. I'm guardian of the planet Nemesis." replied Eternal Sailor Nemesis.

"You can't be from the planet Nemesis unless you came from the future, which you didn't." said Super Sailor Pluto.

Eternal Sailor Nemesis appeared to be thinking.

"Oh!" she cried out, "Now I get it. You haven't remembered yet! That must be it. I'm"

Super Sailor Saturn cut her off.

"Are you the long lost scout of Nemesis from the Silver Millennium in the past?" she asked.

"I really can't say anything yet." replied a now serious Eternal Sailor Nemesis. "But I know in time you will remember. Especially you,

Princess Serenity of the White Moon"

"How did you know who I was?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon stepping forward.

"Because...Because I can't say right now. At least not yet. Good bye!" called out Eternal Sailor Nemesis as she left.

"She was a bit rude." said Super Sailor Mars.

"Maybe but now we really need to talk." said a very serious Hotaru. She'd already powered down. The others did too and then they

went back into the temple.

---

"Ok so what is this all about?" asked Usagi.

"Well..." started Haruka, "Maybe"

"-Hotaru will tell you all about this." interrupted Michiru.

Everybody was really surprised because Michiru was only like this when something was really serious.

"Ok." sighed Hotaru. "I'll begin"

She took a deep breath before she told everybody exactly what she'd told Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna only 2 weeks previous.

"This is the memory," said Hotaru, "In it there are 2 princesses of the moon. Princess Serenity also known as the White Moon Princess.

But there was also her younger sister, Princess Selena. Our solar system as we know it now only has 9 planets but in the Silver

Millennium there were 10. The 10th being the Black Moon of Nemesis. But it wasn't known back then as the Black Moon of Nemesis.

It was just the Planet of Nemesis. Because Queen Serenity was worried that the people of Nemesis might revolt against the Silver

Millennium she sent her youngest daughter to the planet to ensure peace. But when Queen Beryl attacked the people of Nemesis felt it

was their duty to help protect the White Moon because Queen Serenity had sent her youngest daughter to live with them"

As she finished Luna and Artimis sighed. They'd hoped to protect Princess Selena by not telling her to the others.

"Luna," said Usagi, "Do I have a little sister"

"Yes you do." said Luna sadly.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Mako.

"Because we needed to protect her from the enemies." said Artimis. "If they'd known that there was another Princess of the moon then

they'd have found her before us and the future and Chibi-usa wouldn't exist"

"Did you say Princess Selena?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes." said Luna, "Why"

"After the battle with Queen Beryl, Princess Selena used the same time key as Chibi-usa and travelled to the Future. Chibi-usa's future."

said Setsuna. "She stayed there for a time, gave the time key to Neo-Queen Serenity and then asked me to take her to Sailor Saturn so

that she could be reborn on Earth with her friends and her sister. That's what I remember"

Just then,

"Yeah I remember a tall lady came from the past and gave Mommy a key." said a little voice.

Everybody turned around.

"Chibi-usa! What are you doing here?" asked Ami.

"Well I felt that you guys were in trouble so I came just as the other scout was leaving." said Chibi-usa.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" asked Usagi angrily.

"And what if I was?" asked Chibi-usa sneering.

"I'm-" Usagi started.

"-Um, how about I take you back home." interrupted Hotaru.

"Ok. Bye guys." said Chibi-usa.

Her and Hotaru left.

"So what has Princess Selena and Eternal Sailor Nemesis have to do with anything?" asked Usagi.

She still didn't understand.

"Usagi," started Ami, "Don't you think it's weird that you and Eternal Sailor Nemesis are the only eternal sailor scouts"

"No why?" asked a still confused Usagi.

"We think that Eternal Sailor Nemesis is Princess Selena." said Michiru.

"Your sister." said Haruka.

"Oh!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Your a dunce Usagi!" said Rei.

Usagi and Rei started to fight when Minako said:

"It's really late. I'm going home"

"Yes. Me too." said Ami.

Everybody left for home.

_Author's Note: Ok I know that this is starting out really slowly but I does get faster! I can promise that. I'm working on Part 32 so I can most defanetly say that it does get better. And thanks for all the reveiws! You know who you are! Hope you all keep reading!_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	7. A New Wave of Power?

**Author's Note: Ok so this is what it's looking like so far. Hope you enjoy it and you know what to do! lolz**

**Disclaimers: I can't believe I forgot this, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. Selena and the plot are mine and so are all the new characters except Sailor Light/Dark Moon. She's a friend of mines. Thank you.**

_Part vii:_

Selena was walking to school the next day when she saw the same 2 girls with the same guy that she'd seen the other day. Peril, Destiny

and Fate felt that a powerful being was near by but.

"Hi!" called out Selena, "Have we met? Do you go to Juuban High School"

They couldn't and wouldn't believe that a regular school girl was the source. They telepathically told each other it must be wrong. Only a

sailor would hold such power.

"Hi." said Peril casually, "No we haven't met and yes we all go to Juuban High School"

"Wow! That's cool. How come I haven't seen you there before?" asked Selena.

"We just registered yesterday after the school was let out." said Destiny. "We start today"

"Oh cool!" exclaimed Selena, "I'm Selena"

That caught them off guard. Selena was the name of the Princess that held the purity force. They figured if she really was the Princess of

Nemesis then she'd have her memories.

"Princess Selena?" asked Fate.

"Huh? Whose Princess Selena?" asked Selena, confused.

"Oh! Nothing." said Fate.

The trio decided that she wasn't the Princess and that their sense was wrong. The four walked to school together. When they got to

school they met up with Usagi, Haruka, Michiru and Minako. Almost immediately Haruka and Michiru could sense that they weren't

from our solar system and they were now abit worried about Selena's safety. For if they were the enemy then they would've felt her aura

and known immediately that she was Princess Selena, the Princess of Nemesis.

"So what are your names?" asked Haruka suspiciously.

"I'm Kate," said Fate, "and this is my sister, Cecile, and my brother, Mat"

"Hi!" said Peril (Cecile.

"Nice to meet you." said Destiny (Mat.

Just then the bell went.

"See you later Selena." said Haruka.

Her and Michiru shared all their classes except the last ones. Michiru was in music with Selena and Haruka was in a higher level PE class.

It seemed that Kate (Fate), Cecile (Peril) and Mat (Destiny) shared all their classes with each other. None of them was in any of the girls'

classes.

---

After school Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru dropped Selena off at the meeting and picked up Ami. Ami had to talk with the others

so she told Selena to tell Usagi, Rei, Mako, Minako and Chibi-usa that her and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were all busy

today.

"Ok," said Selena and she went up to the temple.

"Where's Haruka and the others and Ami?" asked Usagi.

"Their busy today and can't come." said Selena.

"But whose gonna help my study my math?" wailed Usagi.

"I will." laughed Selena.

Just like Ami, Selena was at the top of every class. If Ami wasn't the top then Selena was. Because Michiru was in a higher grade she

was to top of her grade, not Usagi's grade. The girls study meeting went really well. Then just when they were about to pack up

everybody heard a scream.

"Please stay here." said Usagi in a stern, serious tone.

Selena wondered what was the matter.

The others ran out and saw the Shadow Trio.

Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Moon Crystal Power! Eternal Moon Power!

MAKE UP!

"Your disturbing the peace of this quiet and sacred temple!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon, "I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and on behalf of the

moon, we shall punish you"

The others were behind her.

"Yeah sure ya will!" laughed Fate (Kate.

"Ruin!" called out Destiny (Mat), "Come and destroy them"

Ruin came out of their shadows as they disappeared in smoke.

"Lets do it!" cried Super Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"I'll help!" cried Super Sailor Mars, "Mars Flame Sniper"

The combined attacks did next-to-no damage.

"Let me try!" said Super Sailor Venus, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" cried Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" cried Super Sailor Jupiter.

Even with three as a combined attack nothing happened to Ruin. Then it was his turn.

"Now it's your turn!" he cried.

He came at the scouts with what looked like scythes in his hands, er, rather they were his hands.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" cried Super Sailor Mercury.

The others had arrived. Seeing that Super Sailor Mercury's attack had frozen Ruin for the moment the other scouts helped power up

Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Ruin broke free just as they finished their transformation.

"Eternal Moon Bell!" yelled Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

She powered up Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's eternal cosmic moon tiel.

"Eternal Cosmic Moon Power!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon. Ruin jumped out of the way.

"No way!" cried Super Sailor Uranus.

Ruin used snakes and trapped the girls against the temple. Just when he was about to zap the girls of their energy a red rose cut the

'vines' from Ruins hands.

"Using nature as a fiend is truly evil work," he said, " but when the good prevails you will see that we adore our land"

He jumped away and as he did Eternal Sailor Nemesis appeared from behind him.

"Now who might you be?!" cried Ruin.

"I'm Eternal Sailor Nemesis and on behalf of both moons I shall punish you!" Eternal Sailor Nemesis cried.

As she jumped down she transformed into Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. Her level of transformation, it seemed, was the same as

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's.

"WHAT?!" cried Super Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

The others were to shocked to say anything. Before Ruin could even attack Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, she attacked him:

"Nemesis Star Key Attack"

Her new staff was just like Super Sailor Pluto's but at the top, instead of a jewel (like Super Sailor Pluto's) was a black star with the

white moon crescent in the middle. Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis attack destroyed Ruin. The other scouts where released. Just then

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, the inner senshi and Super Sailor's Uranus, Neptune and Pluto felt like they were falling. Eternal Sailor

Chibi Moon and Super Sailor Saturn weren't with them but Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis was. In fact, it looked like she was the

reason they felt so.

"Let us go right now!" cried Super Sailor Neptune.

"If you don't we'll be forced to make you!" shouted Super Sailor Uranus.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis laughed at them,

"Oh Uranus, Neptune. Your still the same huh"

"What?" asked Super Sailor Neptune.

"I'm taking you all back to see what happened to me." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis sadly.

---

"Where'd they go?" asked Super Sailor Saturn.

"I think I know..." said Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

She was remembering what her father had told her, about the tall lady from the past. But Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon didn't say anything to

Super Sailor Saturn, so they powered down and went into the temple to wait.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note: This time if you want Parts 8-10 up then you will have to review! Thank you and Enjoy!_

_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_


	8. More of the Senshi's Past!

**Author's note: Hope ya'll are enjoying my story so far. Can't wait until Sailor Nemesis is revealed! But it's not in this one...or is it? I don't know. Just remember to read and reivew!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the orginal sailor senshi or the original plot. All hail naoko takuchi!**

**Part 8: A peice of the senshi's past is revealed!**

_Part viii:_

The others were falling through time and space. Then they landed on some hard surface.

"Where are we?" asked Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"We're back at the Silver Millennium." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, "I'm going to show you what happened after you died,

Serenity"

They suddenly found themselves watching Queen Serenity giving a final farewell to Luna and Artimis. When she died they saw that Luna

and Artimis were sent to the future with them. Then they saw what happened next.

---

"Momma!" cried a voice. It was Princess Selena.

She wore a dress similar to Princess Serenity's but Princess Selena's had pearls lineing the top of her dress and no sleeves. Her hair was

waist length and light blue. She also had a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Momma!" she cried, "Momma please wake up"

Princess Selena started to cry when suddenly Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were standing in front of her.

"You did this didn't you?" demanded Sailor Neptune.

"You killed everybody here! Why Queen Serenity kept you is beyond me!" spat Sailor Uranus.

---

"You see," said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune didn't like the fact that Queen Serenity used the

power of the Silver Crystal to be able to have more than one child. They thought that I would grow up to be a mistake. All thought's

considered because when I was born I was destined to be the Princess of Nemesis."

---

"No!" cried the startled Princess, "No! I didn't do it"

"Yes you did!" shouted Sailor Neptune, "I knew you couldn't be trusted"

"Even if your more powerful than your sister," said Sailor Uranus, "you still wanted to be queen before your sister. Didn't you"

"No please! It was Queen Beryl from the Dark Kingdom!" cried the helpless looking Princess.

"Liar!" shouted Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"I'm sorry Momma but I have to." murmured Princess Selena, "Nemesis Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"

She held up a locket that held a crystal that was the most beautiful shade of blue. She transformed into Super Sailor Nemesis.

"You think just because you can become a scout you can beat us?" sneered Sailor Uranus.

"We have years of experience to your none." smirked Sailor Neptune.

---

"But Super Sailor Neptune and Uranus aren't that mean." defended Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"No but when they didn't trust you at all they were." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. "Now it might be different but they were that

mean to me then"

---

"Uranus World Shaking!" cried Sailor Uranus.

Her attack missed as Super Sailor Nemesis jumped out of the way.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" cried Sailor Neptune.

Her attack missed also. Sailor Uranus could out run her so her ran up behind her and grabbed her. Then Sailor Neptune launched her

attack: "Neptune Deep Submerge"

Sailor Uranus held Super Sailor Nemesis until the last moment and then Sailor Uranus moved out of the way. Super Sailor Nemesis was

struck down. When she got up she dodged Sailor Uranus' attack by running toward what was left of the palace. When she got there she

ran down a corridor followed closely by Sailor Uranus and then Sailor Neptune. Super Sailor Nemesis ran into a room that wasn't all

damaged and shut and locked the door. She knew it wouldn't take long before they broke down the door so she quickly raced around

the room. It was her mother's, Queen Serenity's room. She quickly located what she was looking for just as Sailor Neptune's attack

broke down the door.

"Uranus World Shaking"

Sailor Uranus' attack was too much for Super Sailor Nemesis as she was weakened from Sailor Neptune's attack and the loss of\

everybody around her that she lost her transformation and became Princess Selena again. Only now her clothes were torn from the battle

and her own rage.

"Crystal Key take me to the future!" she cried.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were helpless to stop her as she floated up to the sky and vanished. Then suddenly they were sent to

the future where the others and Princess Serenity had gone. They would have no memory.

---

"Now I will show you my final days." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

_To be continued..._

**Author's note: You know what to do! Let me know what you think!**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**


	9. More of the Past! And thought's of Selen

**Author's note: So what do you think about Princess Selena's past so far? Is it good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Disclaimers: blah blah blah! it's all been said before. I don't own sailor moon but i do own the new characters!**

**Part 9: More of the past! Plus some thought's surrounding Selena!**

_Part ix:_

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis took them to Chibi-usa's future. There they saw the rest of Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis' days.

---

"I must talk to Neo-Queen Serenity!" pleaded Princess Selena to the guards, " Please! She must see me"

"Who is it?" called a voice from within.

"Uh, she says her name is Princess Selena, your majesty." said one of the two guards.

"Princess Selena?! Send her in at once!" said the voice.

Princess Selena was admitted. Once inside the room a figure dressed in white with Princess Serenity's hair style and a crescent moon

mark on her forehead ran towards Princess Selena and embraced her.

"Welcome back!" cried the figure. "Oh I thought you were dead"

The person started to cry.

"Are you Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Princess Selena.

"Yes." sobbed the figure.

"Do you know what happened on the Moon Kingdom? I mean you must," said Princess Selena, "seeing as you posses a crescent moon

on your forehead."

Neo-Queen Serenity stopped sobbing.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked drying her eyes.

"Nope." said Princess Selena.

"I'm your sister, Selena." said Neo-Queen Serenity, "I'm Princess Serenity"

Princess Selena couldn't believe it. She'd seen her sister and everybody on the Moon Kingdom die.

"No!" said Princess Selena backing away. "No it can't be! Everybody there died! I watched them all die"

Princess Selena burst into tears and ran but she was stopped by the guards. Neo-Queen Serenity came over to her sister. She told one of

the guards to make haste in readying a guest room for her sister. She then took Princess Selena over to a chair and made her sit down.

"No!" sobbed Princess Selena, "No! Your lying! I saw them! I saw them all die! Even my mother, Queen Serenity died in front of me"

"Please," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Let me explain"

Neo-Queen Serenity told her sister all that had happened to her since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

"But why didn't I end up with you?" asked Princess Selena, "I mean I was their when Momma died. So how come I never went with

you"

"I think it's because Momma hoped that your were still on Nemesis." said Neo-Queen Serenity, "Now do you want to tell me what

happened to you to get so far into the future"

"Well..." said Princess Selena, "If Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune aren't around then ok"

Princess Selena told Neo-Queen Serenity all about her fight with Uranus and Neptune, about getting the time key from their Momma's

room and getting to the palace from the very edge of the palace limits.

"But Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune aren't like that now." stated Neo-Queen Serenity, "In fact, Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal

Sailor Neptune! Come forth at once"

Both the scouts appeared then stopped dead in their tracks. They thought that they'd killed her. They thought they destroyed Princess

Selena because they thought that she was the reason that everybody died on the Moon Kingdom. They thought she had commanded

Queen Beryl to do it.

"What is she doing her my Queen?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus warily.

"She is my sister and she had NOTHING to do with the attack on the Moon Kingdom so long ago," said Neo-Queen Serenity with a

voice that dared them to oppose. "Well for my sister it was mere hours ago"

"But your majesty!" insisted Eternal Sailor Neptune, "She was the Queen Metillia that ordered Queen Beryl to destroy the Moon

Kingdom"

"No! She wasn't. She had brought the forces from Nemesis to the Moon Kingdom because the people there felt it was their duty to help

defend us." shouted Neo-Queen Serenity, "But they couldn't stop the Dark Kingdom and everybody died with us. Princess Selena

survived because she was the last person to ever leave Nemesis before coming to the White Moon. She saw my mother die"

"We are truly sorry Neo-Queen Serenity but we've never trusted her." stated Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"I know that but please." pleaded Neo-Queen Serenity "You've got to know deep down that even if you don't trust her you'd always

protect her"

"Well..." said Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Neo-Queen Serenity knew that they'd listen to her word even if they didn't like the order.

"Ok." sighed Eternal Sailor Neptune.

It was true. Princess Selena was part of the royal family and like it or not it was their job to protect all of the royal family. Even when the

Princess was the one they thought was in the wrong. Princess Selena could feel their discomfort. She decided right then and there that if

within 3 days they didn't change then she'd call apon Sailor Pluto to take her away.

"Serenity?" asked Princess Selena.

"Yes?" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I want to give you something in 3 days." she said.

"Um...ok." said Neo-Queen Serenity.

Three days came and went and Princess Selena felt that Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune were trying to trust her. So she decided to

wait 3 more days. Well those days turned into weeks and then at the end of 3 years Princess Selena finally felt at home. That is until she

started to hear the servants talk. They would say when they thought she couldn't hear them that she wasn't even a Princess, not related to

Neo-Queen Serenity at all and was a witch. They thought that she was corrupting the queen. So after Princess Selena heard this she went

to see Neo-Queen Serenity directly.

"I'm sorry." said the guard, "But the Queen is very busy. Please Princess would it wait until tomorrow"

"No I'm sorry but I must see her right now." said Princess Selena.

She was admitted. When she got in she saw that Neo-Queen Serenity was playing with her child, Small Lady.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Serenity," said Princess Selena apologetically, "But this can't wait. I've heard the servants talking and they're

not loyal to me. I must go but before I do I'm going to give our Momma's Time Key to you"

Princess Selena called Sailor Pluto and then handed the key to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Please," she said before she disappeared, "Give the key to Small Lady whenever she's in trouble. It will take her to-"

"Wait!" cried Neo-Queen Serenity, but it was too late. Princess Selena was gone forever.

---

"Now," said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, " I will tell you what happened at a later time"

She took the scouts back to the present.

"Now I must depart." she said. "Good-bye Princess Serenity"

"No wait!" pleaded Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, "Please tell me who you are"

"I'm sorry but that would make everything harder for you guys." she said as she vanished into the shadows of night.

"Hey! Their back! Hotaru their back!" yelled Chibi-usa as the girls powered down.

"What happened to you?" asked Hotaru, "Where did you go"

"We saw what happened to Princess Selena after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed." said Usagi sadly.

The girls went into the temple to talk and comfort Usagi on the loss of her sister.

"Now," said Haruka, "I think I know who Princess Selena and Eternal Sailor Nemesis are"

"I don't think she'd want us to know." said Setsuna, "That's why she didn't tell us her identity Haruka. It would make everything harder

on us and her"

"No! I think Usagi needs to know my suspicions." said Haruka defiantly, "Otherwise we can't keep Selena safe!"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note: Ooh! Cliff! lolz Not really because I have part 10 up too. I'm not making sense am I? Oh well. Enjoy and please review!**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**


	10. Sailor Nemesis Unveiled!

**Author's note: So how are you all likeing it so far? Good I hope. Anyways I just wanted to say that Sailor Nemesis' hair is actually shoulder length, not waist length. Just so you know. If you notice anything (ie: spelling grammer) please let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimers: I, unfortunately don't own Any of the original sailor senshi. but this story plot and new characters are mine.**

**Part 10: Sailor Nemesis Unveiled!**

_Part x:_

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"What I mean is I think Selena is your sister." said Haruka.

"Yeah. Right." said Usagi, "Then wouldn't she have to be a scout and know my name. I mean I have my memories and so do you guys.

Minus the ones about Princess Selena"

She gave a look to Luna.

"Hey!" said Luna a little hurt, "We did it to protect you and her"

"Not really," said Michiru, "You didn't know right from start that you were Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon did you Usagi?"

"Um well no." admitted Usagi.

"And we all found out at different times too." said Minako.

"Except me!" chimed in Chibi-usa.

She'd been sent back to the past to train as a sailor scout.

"That's right." said Mako.

"So maybe, if Selena even is Eternal Sailor Nemesis and Princess Selena, then maybe she hasn't remembered yet." said Rei who wasn't

thinking in the obvious.

"Well Rei she'd have to have her memories to be a sailor scout wouldn't she?" asked Usagi.

Rei blushed.

"I guess so." she admitted.

Then the clock struck 10pm.

"Oh! I told my mom I'd be home with Chibi-usa at 8pm!" cried Usagi frantically.

"Relax." said Chibi-usa, "I phoned home and told her we'd be late. When she asked why I said that the others had some really tough

homework and she accepted it"

"Thank you Chibi-usa." sighed Usagi with relief.

"But you owe me!" cried Chibi-usa happily.

Then the girls all left for home as it was way late.

---

The next day Usagi couldn't get the events of last night out of her head. She was thinking and not paying attention when she was

walking across a road. All of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and was about to hit her when somebody swiped her out of the way.

They rolled on the ground before they came to a halt.

"Usagi are you ok?!" asked Chibi-usa as she came running to Usagi's side.

"Yeah I'm ok." grunted Usagi.

She had a torn skirt and several cuts and a bruise but nothing was broken. Her saviour helped her up.

"Thank you...?" said Usagi, "What's your name"

"I'm Mat." said Mat (Destiny). "What's yours"

"I'm Usagi and this is my little cousin, Chibi-usa." said Usagi.

"You go to Juuban High School don't you?" asked Mat (Destiny.

"Yes I do." said Usagi.

"I'll walk you to school today." offered Mat (Destiny.

Clearly Usagi had forgotten that they'd met already. But she walked with him anyway. Chibi-usa had gone on ahead because she felt left

out and she saw her friend Momoko. When Usagi and Mat got to school they saw Cecil (Peril) and Kate (Fate) talking to Mako and

Minako.

"Hey Mat! Hi Usagi!" called out Kate (Fate) cheerfully.

"We've met?" asked Usagi.

Minako laughed.

"Yesterday." said Minako through her laughing fit.

Then the bell went.

"See you later guys." said Cecil (Peril.

The three walked to their classes.

"I think Haruka and Michiru are right." whispered Minako to Mako and Usagi.

"Yeah." said Mako. "I think they're the Shadow Trio"

"Then in the next fight lets destroy them." said Usagi.

They agreed to meet at lunch and left.

---

During Selena's math class she asked to be excused to use the washroom. She was permitted to leave. Ami wondered what was up.

Selena went into the washroom.

"_Lucky_," she thought, "_Nobody's here_"

She went into a stall and took her compact out of her purse. She whispered into it a secret password and then a face of Luna appeared in

the mirror.

"You haven't said anything to them abut our talking have you Luna?" Selena asked hurriedly.

"No I haven't." replied Luna, "But you really should tell them. They're starting to figure it out for themselves. They are getting suspicious

about your sudden absences and you've stopped fainting in front of them"

"Hey the fainting was real ok?" said Selena, "But at least I've got valid excuses about having to leave"

"Look, Selena, the other girls, Haruka and them, I know they know who you are." said Luna, "And I know that they talk at Haruka's

and Setsuna's places and then they tell the others too"

"I'm not too worried. At least not yet." said Selena, "Luna?"

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"I was wondering, do you know anything about a Kate, Cecile and Mat enrolling in Juuban High School?" she asked, "Because I feel

negative energy coming from them. I think they might be the Shadow Trio."

"I've already checked their records and they're not enrolled or even on any birth records." replied Luna.

"I knew it!" Selena almost shouted.

"Shh! We don't want anybody to know that we communicate!" said Luna.

"Sorry." said Selena, "But now we've got to get them in the next battle"

"And Selena," said Luna.

"Hm?" said Selena.

"Please reveal yourself soon. This is hard on me too." said Luna and they shut off their communiqué.

Selena went back to class.

---

At the study meeting Usagi said she needed some air. She stepped outside for a few minutes. Selena was helping Mako with their science

homework when they heard Usagi cry for help.

"Please stay here," said Haruka, "We'll go and see what's wrong"

The others left. Except Hotaru.

"You know then don't you?" asked Selena.

"Yes. I do know Princess Selena." replied Hotaru.

"Then how come you never told me?" asked Selena.

"If I told you then the others would've heard and you were never alone." replied Hotaru. "I must go and help the others"

And as she left Selena decided to reveal herself to the others today. She looked outside and saw Usagi tied up against a tree and the

others were battling what looked like a giant book. Then she saw them. The Shadow Trio transformed in front of the scouts and laughed.

They figured that the scouts would die anyway.

"I've got to go now!" thought Selena.

She stepped out into the open.

"Who are you?" asked Peril(Cecile).

"Hey I know her!" said Destiny(Mat).

"I'll bet she'd be a perfect victim for our mission!" said Fate(Kate).

"Oh Yeah!" challenged Selena.

"No run Selena!" cried Super Sailor Mars.

The other scouts were now trapped beneath giant sheets of paper and couldn't move as their energy was being drained. Even Super

Sailor Saturn was crying at her to run.

"No!" shouted Selena to the girls, "Not anymore! I've got to save my sister"

She revealed a locket just like Usagi's.

"Nemesis Eternal! MAKE UP!" she cried.

Her locket opened to reveal the blue stone that the others had seen from Princess Selena's past.

Selena transformed right in front of the Shadow Trio and the scouts.

"What!?" cried Peril and Fate in unison.

"I knew she was the one!" shouted Destiny.

Eternal Sailor Nemesis gave off a brilliantly bright light and the book lemure was destroyed and the Shadow Trio was knocked over and

hurt. Eternal Sailor Nemesis transformed into Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. Usagi was freed and her transformation locket became the

Cosmic Eternal Moon locket.

When the light gave way there stood Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. Her outfit was just like Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's except her

hair was the same as it always was: waist long light blue, just like Queen Serenity's.

"Eternal Cosmic Moon Power!" cried Usagi.

The Shadow Trio couldn't believe that their victim was Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon. Or the fact that they now knew who the holder of

the purity force of Nemesis was. They also knew, however, that they were too weak to teleport or even fight back. They were now

doomed.

Super Sailor Chibi Moon transformed too. She, however, skipped the Eternal "stage" and became Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon.

The Super Senshi became Eternal Senshi.

"Darkness! Faith! Hope! Arsine! Arise now!" cried the Shadow Trio.

Their shadows became the lemures. Darkness could split two ways and could become a shadow. Faith and Hope worked together and

you couldn't kill one without the other dying with her and Arsine could split into 4 figures that could use all the same powers as his

opponent.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, Moon and Chibi Moon decided to take on Darkness. The Eternal inner Senshi took Arsine. The outer

Eternal Senshi took Faith and Hope.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon launched her attack on Darkness first.

"Cosmic Eternal Moon Strike!" she cried.

Her weapon looked like her original moon kaleidoscope. She called out her attack and as she did so she spun around. When she said

"Strike!" she stopped spinning and slashed her weapon at the enemy. Her attack weakened it.

"Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, "We must use our attack together"

"Ok!" said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"Nemesis Star Key Attack!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Their combined attack destroyed the strong "part" of Darkness. Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon tried again to destroy the weak

"part" of Darkness.

"Cosmic Eternal Moon Strike!" she called.

Darkness faded into the darkness as he was destroyed.

The others were doing just as well.

"Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Her attack was really cool. First her tiara light up with her

planetary color, green. Then as she called out "Thunder and Lightning" great balls of lightning were building up in her hands and when she

cried "Evolution!" the balls went flying at their target. She hit Arsine with so much power that her "clone" was destroyed.

"Mercury Aqua and Ice Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Mercury. Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color then

at"Aqua and Ice" water swirled around her body, turning to ice cold at the top. Finally when she cried "Evolution!" the icy water swirled

towards her target, first freezing it then as it melts(at a very high rate) the target inside melts with it. Therefore destroying it.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: Remember if you want the next three chapters to review!**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**


	11. Selena 'Revels' Her Past on Earth!

**_Author's note: I'd just like to say that this story is progressing very well. Thank you all who are reading it!_**

**Moonlight Pheonix:** _I definitely want to read the next part! Please post them!_

**_Hope you all are enjoying this so far. Cheers!_**

**_Part 11: Selena 'revels' her past on Earth!_**

"Mars Flame Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Mars. Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, red. When she cried

"Flame" fire swirlled around her and at "Evolution!" the fire would race at her target, destroying it.

"Venus Love Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Venus.

Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, yellow-gold. When she cried "Love" balls of yellow-gold energy gathered

in her hands and at "Evolution!" she would throw the balls of energy at her target, destroying it.

The inner senshi destroyed Arsine.

The outer senshi worked in pairs to destroy Hope and Faith at once.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Neptune.

Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, blue-green. When she cried "Deep Aqua" water swirled around her heart

treasure (the mirror) until the mirror top was engulfed in water and at "Evolution!" the water would shoot like a gun at her target, first

drenching it then destroying it. She was paired with Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus World Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, golden. When she cried "World" gold and navy blue 'winds' would swirl

around her and at "Evolution!" she would slach at her target. That would send the 'winds' towards it and destroy it. Eternal Sailor Saturn

used her Silence Glaive for her attack.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Evolution!" she cried.

Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, greyish-purple. When she cried "Silence Glaive" her Silence Glaive

collected greyish-purple energy at the tip and at "Evolution!" she would slash at the target, cutting it in half and destroying it. Eternal Sailor

Saturn was paired with Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto Deadly Evolution!" she cried.

Her attack started with her tiara glowing in her planetary color, blackish-purple. When she cried "Deadly" her Time Key collected black

energy at the tip where her jewel was sitting(just like in "Pluto Deadly Scream") and at "Evolution!" she would hold her Time Key at the

target and it would disappear just like when she uses her "Pluto Deadly Scream" attack. All 3 lemures where destroyed.

"Now it's our turn!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, Moon, and Chibi Moon in unison.

"Nemesis Star Key Attack"

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power"

"Cosmic Eternal Moon Strike"

The 3 combined their powers and totally destroyed the Shadow Trio!

Once again they all felt like they were falling. Only this time Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon and Eternal Sailor Saturn where with

them.

"Please," said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, "Where are you taking us"

"I'm going to show you the rest of my story." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

---

Neo-Queen Serenity started to cry. She thought she'd never see her sister again.

Princess Selena found herself if a foggy area.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

Princess Selena recognised it as Sailor Pluto's.

"Please," cried Princess Selena, "It's me, Princess Selena of the Moon Kingdom and the planet Nemesis"

"Princess?" said the voice. She stepped out into the open. "I thought you weren't going to come back this way"

"Well the servants at my sisters palace think that I'm not royal, that I'm corrupting her." said Princess Selena. "Please, Sailor Pluto. Take

me to Sailor Saturn"

"I'm sorry Princess," said Sailor Pluto. "But I cannot unless you defeat me in battle. Otherwise you cannot find out where she is hiding"

"All right then." said Princess Selena.

"Nemesis Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"

Princess Selena transformed into Super Sailor Nemesis.

"I didn't know that you had the Silver Crystal?" said Sailor Pluto.

"No I don't. I have the 8th rainbow crystal that my mother, Queen Serenity, gave to me to use only if it's an emergency." said Super

Sailor Nemesis.

The two started to battle.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" cried Sailor Pluto.

Her attack missed.

"Nemesis Star Death!" cried Super Sailor Nemesis.

Her attack just barely missed Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" cried Sailor Pluto.

Her attack seemed to hit Super Sailor Nemesis.

"Nemesis Star Death"

Super Sailor Nemesis' attack hit Sailor Pluto from behind. Sailor Pluto fell, she was defeated. Super Sailor Nemesis came over to Sailor

Pluto and helped her up.

"You are very good," said Sailor Pluto, "But you still have much to learn. As promised I will take you to Sailor Saturn"

Super Sailor Nemesis powered down and became Princess Selena again.

"Thank you." said Princess Selena.

Sailor Pluto took the princess to Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn," started Sailor Pluto, "Princess Selena wishes to speak with you"

"Yes," said Sailor Saturn, "I know. I watched your battle. She is very powerful"

Princess Selena stepped forward.

"Please, Sailor Saturn," said Princess Selena, "can you send me to the future where my sister and her court went?"

"Indeed I can," said Sailor Saturn, "But first you must prove to me that you can handle the fact that they will not remember you nor will

you remember them."

Sailor Saturn created an illusion of the possible future for Princess Selena. It showed that none of them remembered her nor did she

remember them. Then the illusion changed to show that they would become sailor scouts but that they still didn't remember her. Then it

changed once more to show Crystal Tokyo if she'd never visited. All through the illusions Princess Selena only became more determined

to be with her sister.

"Well?" asked Sailor Saturn, "Do you think that you could handle never remembering them?"

"As long as I'm with them then yes!" cried Princess Selena with determination.

"Then I will grant you your wish." said Sailor Saturn.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Sailor Saturn erased any memories of the Moon Kingdom, of Princess Serenity and her court and of Princess Selena ever being a scout.

She then turned Princess Selena into a baby and told Sailor Pluto to take her to the 20th century where her sister was.

---

"Hey, we're back." said Eternal Sailor Venus.

"That is my whole story, almost." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. She powered down as Luna and Artimis came out of the temple.

The others powered down too,

"What do you mean almost?" asked Haruka.

"Well before I transferred to Juuban High School I lived in England. Just like Sailor Venus, I was fighting lemures there too. That was

about 3 months ago." said Selena, "Once I found out I was a scout I started to fight the lemures back home. I also started to talk to

Luna. Some how she'd found out where I was and we started to talk. One day in the mail I received a higher level transformation locket

and a communication compact so that I could finally see who I was talking to. I wasn't all that surprised that it was a cat. I mean I was

starting to have reoccurring dreams about a talking cat and I somehow knew it was Luna"

"But how did you get here?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Well I didn't have any parents because they'd recently died in a fire started by one of the lemures that I'd been fighting and when Luna

suggested that I come to Japan I thought why not? I mean if I knew about Luna then my sister must be there too right? So I applied to

move permanently to Japan." said Selena.

Usagi turned around to face

Luna.

"You knew this whole time and you never told me?" asked Usagi. "But why? This is a completely different enemy now!"

"I, that is we, couldn't tell you because we had a suspicion that this enemy was after her. At least the Shadow Trio was destroyed

otherwise they'd have told their leader who the Princess of Nemesis was." said Luna.

"Usagi, the enemy is after Selena!" said Artimis.

"No. That's not true." said Usagi.

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"Usagi," said Michiru gently, "that's why we wanted to tell you."

"We knew she was in danger." stated Haruka.

"And we knew that she held the purity force of Nemesis." said Setsuna.

"Usagi," said Hotaru, "Please help us in protecting your sister."

Usagi sighed.

"We'll help." said Minako and Mako together.

"I will too." said Ami.

"You can't protect her without me." said Rei.

"I will do anything to protect my sister." said Usagi in a very determined voice.

"All right then," said Setsuna, "Selena, would you like to come and stay with Hotaru and me?"

Selena looked at Chibi-usa and then at Usagi.

"Actually," she said, "I think I can worm my way into my sister's family."

Selena then winked at Chibi-usa.

"After all," she said, "Who do you think taught Small Lady to hypnotise Usagi's family?"

Everybody laughed.

"Please," said Chibi-usa, "You must call my Chibi-usa. Here I'm not Small Lady."

_**Author's note: It's really sad! I've only got 5 reviews and like 435 viewings of my story! C'mon people! It's not that hard to press a button! And I DO accept flames and such. Please review! Also if you know what Neptune's mirror is called please tell me in a review! Thank you!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	12. In Walks New Evils and Old Friends!

_**Author's note: Hope you guys like it so far. I'm hoping to get at least 100 reviews by the end of this story. Anyways thought you'd all like to know that I'm working of Part 38 right now. So yeah. Hopeing to get it all up soon. Enjoy part 12!**_

_**Part 12: In Walks New Evils and Old Friends.**_

"The Shadow Trio have failed me." said Queen Dark Light as she watched them die. She made the "window" dissipate.

"Madame Queen?" said Cats-eye.

"Yes Cats-eye what is it?" asked Queen Dark Light.

"I know who will work for you next." said Cats-eye.

"Cats-eye, you're never going to work for me again." said Queen Dark Light.

She sent a ball of dark energy at Cats-eye

"NO!" cried Cats-eye as she was destroyed.

"Now, Shadow Quartet, come forth." said Queen Dark Light.

"We are here." said a voice and 4 figures entered.

"What are your names?" asked Queen Dark Light.

She'd found them shortly after the sailor scouts defeated Queen Nehelina the first time. They were the original Amazon Quartet.

"I am Cere Cere." said Cere Cere(pronounced Cele Cele.)

"I am Palla Palla." said Palla Palla(pronounced Para Para.)

"I am Ves Ves." said Ves Ves(pronounced Besu Besu.)

"I am Jun Jun." said Jun Jun(pronounced Jun Jun.)

"And we are the Shadow Quartet." they said.

"Good," said Queen Dark Light. "Here, take these dark balls of magic. They are even stronger than your previous ones"

Queen Dark Light produced magic balls that looked like their previous ones but were darker as these held dark magic and power.

"Now, your mission is to find the purity force of Nemesis. Without it we'll never rule this Earth or Universe!" cried Queen Dark Light.

"But this isn't stupid is it?" asked Cere Cere.

"Not like before?" said Jun Jun.

The Shadow Quartet still knew that they had tried this type of scheme before but that it had failed.

"No. This Earth will be yours to rule if you find the purity force." said Queen Dark Light.

"Okay!" said the Shadow Quartet cheerfully.

_They are so foolish_, thought Queen Dark Light, _They don't even know that I'm going to get rid of them with the purity force of_

_Nemesis!_

---

"Usagi!" shouted Selena as she left the house for school, "Your going to be late!"

"She already left." said their mother as Selena left with Chibi-usa.

"It's not like Usagi to leave early." said Chibi-usa.

"Well actually..." said Selena.

She was remembering their time on the Moon Kingdom. Then Princess Serenity was always on time.

"What do you mean?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Well Small Lady-I mean Chibi-usa," said Selena, "Back on the Moon Kingdom Usagi was always on time, for everything."

"What?!" said Chibi-usa, disbelieving.

"It's true." said Selena, "I was always late."

The 2 laughed together when they ran into Minako and Mako.

"Hey guys," said Chibi-usa, "What's up?"

"We were just coming to pick you guys up." said Minako.

"Where's Usagi?" asked Mako.

"She left before us," said Selena, "At least that's what mom said."

Luna jumped up onto Selena's shoulder.

"She left before even I got up." she said.

"Wow! I wonder what's up?" said Chibi-usa.

Everybody walked on to school. Except Luna. Luna was meeting Artimis and Diana at the cherry blossom park.

"So," said Artimis after Luna told him about Usagi, "I wonder why she left so early. Do you think Mamoru is back?"

"I don't know." said Luna.

They'd all found it strange the 2 times he showed up to save the girls but then they found out he was on break.

"I saw her." piped up Diana, "Leaving at about 4:30am this morning. But she left so fast I didn't get a chance to ask her where she was

going."

"And what were you doing up so early?" asked Luna.

"I was reading some of Chibi-usa's comic books and went out to find one of Usagi's." said Diana sheepishly.

---

It was just after school when Ami, Minako, Selena, and Mako ran into Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Minako trying to cover for Usagi's absence.

"Where's Usagi?" asked Michiru in a worried voice.

"Um..." said Mako."She's at home sick." said Ami to everybody's surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," said Haruka, "We feel like she might be in danger. Selena, was Usagi at school today"

Everybody knew that Selena couldn't lie. She hung her head.

"No. She wasn't. Mom had said that she left early." said Selena.

"A little bit too early for our liking." said Luna who had popped up beside them.

"According to Diana she had left the house at 4:30am this morning" continued Luna.

"Then that explains our feelings." said Haruka resentfully.

"Hey you guys," said Ami, "Where's Chibi-usa and Hotaru?"

Everybody was startled and looked around.

"I thought they were with you." said Michiru.

"Nope. They never showed up after school." said Selena.

"This is bad." said Setsuna, "If the enemy has the Small Lady and Usagi then they might be after you next, Selena."

"I know." said Selena. "We will find them."

---

"Your majesty," said a figure, "we've caught 2 others too"

"Excellent." said Queen Dark Light. "Now we have all the more bait. Put them with Princess Serenity. Maybe they will transform too."

"Yes my Queen." said the figure.

The figures and her sisters took Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon and Eternal Sailor Saturn down to where they'd previously thrown

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"Princess Serenity!?" cried Eternal Sailor Saturn.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon looked up.

"Princess Serenity?" she asked.

The figure looked up. It was Princess Serenity.

"Excellent." spoke the dark figure, "Now we know we're on the right path. Cere Cere, go with Jun Jun and get the others. One of them

is it!"

"I'm going but why are you suddenly the leader Palla Palla?" asked Cere Cere.

"Because," said Palla Palla, "Queen Dark Light gave me the strongest of the magic balls this time. Now do as I say!"

"Ok." grumbled Cere Cere.

The gate shut behind the girls.

"Princess Serenity?" asked Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon again.

"Hello Small Lady." said Princess Serenity as she transformed.

There was a flash of bright light and when it was gone Neo-Queen Serenity stood in front of them.

"Mommy?" asked Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon as she transformed too.

"Mommy!" cried Small Lady as she ran towards Neo-Queen Serenity.

Then Eternal Sailor Saturn became Princess Hotaru of Saturn.

"We've got to warn the others." said Neo-Queen Serenity as she held Small Lady.

"I think I know how." said Princess Saturn.

(_a/n: Remember that the scouts are all princess of their planets_)

---

"Where could they've gone?" asked Selena as she searched for the others with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

"I'm not sure." said Setsuna.

"I hope the others are having better luck." said Haruka.

Then they ran into Minako, Mako, Rei and Ami.

"Any luck?" asked Ami.

"No." said Haruka.

Just then Cere Cere and Jun Jun appeared above them. The girls saw them and hid to transform.

"Get Selena outta here." hissed Rei to Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru.

"All right but you guys have to distract them." said Michiru.

Mars Eternal! Mercury Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Venus Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Pluto Eternal!

MAKE UP!

"Hey we found them." said Jun Jun.

"And their together too." said Cere Cere.

"Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

Her attack hit Jun Jun.

"I'm ok." said Jun Jun as Cere Cere came up beside her. "Get the ones trying to escape"

Eternal Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were taking Selena away from the fight.

"Why can't we stay and help?" asked Selena, "I'm stronger than my sister. C'mon! Let me fight!"

"You wanna fight little girlie," said Cere Cere, "Ok then"

She shot some energy at the girls.

"Move!" shouted Eternal Sailor Neptune and Eternal Sailor Pluto to Eternal Sailor Uranus and Selena.

"I'll take her" said Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Eternal Sailor Uranus and Selena were knocked to the ground. Eternal Sailor Uranus was up in a flash, dragging Selena with her. Eternal

Sailor Mercury and Mars came up beside them.

"Why aren't you guys helping the others?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus as they ran.

"Because Jupiter and Venus said they could handle it and if this is like before then there will be 2 more of them to come." said Eternal

Sailor Mars.

They ran and hid behind a corner. Just then Eternal Sailor Uranus got a message from Hotaru.

"What is it?" asked Selena.

"That was Hotaru." said Eternal Sailor Uranus, "They're after all of us but specially you, Selena"

"Then they know." said Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Of course we know." laughed Ves Ves as she loomed over the girls.

She shot a blast at the girls.

"Run!" cried Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Eternal Sailor Uranus," cried Eternal Sailor Mercury, "you've got to protect her no matter what!"

"Ok." said Eternal Sailor Uranus as she grabbed Selena and ran. Eternal Sailor's Neptune and Pluto joined them.

"Mercury Aqua and Ice Evolution!" cried Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Her attack missed.

The 4 ran all the way to Haruka's house. There Eternal Sailor's Uranus, Pluto and Neptune powered down.

Just outside the front door they saw a small figure with a hairstyle just like Usagi's.

"Chibi Chibi?!" said Haruka in disbelief.

Chibi Chibi turned around.

"Chibi Chibi!" said Chibi Chibi happily.

"Hey." said a voice.

Worried that it might be the enemy Setsuna and Michiru turned around and Haruka put Selena behind her. But it was just Yaten, Taiki,

and Seiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Haruka relived that it wasn't an enemy.

"Well the others said we could come by for a visit so we did." said Yaten.

"But from the sounds of things we might be of help to you guys." said Taiki.

"What things?" asked Michiru trying to cover up.

"We followed you guys from where Mars and Mercury were." said Taiki. "We know some but not everything of what's going on"

"We also know that this enemy isn't from your solar system because they came to our planet and attacked there too." said Yaten.

"And that they're after the girl behind you." said Seiya.

"Oh." said Haruka. "Well since you know that much I might as well tell you the rest"They all went into Haruka's house.  
---

"Palla Palla," said Cere Cere. "We've got Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus"

"And what about Sailor's Neptune, Uranus and Pluto?" asked Palla Palla.

"They got away." said Jun Jun.

"So," said Palla Palla, "We'll get them all in time. Put the others with the Princesses"

"Yes." said Ves Ves.

"Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon!" cried Eternal Sailor Mars.

"That's not Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon." said Eternal Sailor Mercury. "It's Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady and Saturn"

Then Eternal Sailor's Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus transformed into Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess

Mako of Jupiter and Princess Minako of Venus.

"It's hopeless." said Small Lady.

"No it isn't." said Princess Mercury, "They still haven't caught Eternal Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto or Princess Nemesis."

They were being careful about revealing each others identities. Just then Princess Saturn got a message from Haruka.

"Well?" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"It was Uranus. Neptune, Nemesis, Pluto and herself are ok and the..." she trailed off.

"And the?" prompted Princess Venus.

"And the Starlights and Sailor Chibi Chibi are with them." said Princess Saturn.

"What?!" exclaimed Princess Mars.

"Well Uranus said that you guys said they could stop by for a visit and they came today." said Princess Saturn.

"Oh yeah!" said Princess Jupiter.

_**Author's note: Please remember to R&R! Thank you hope to see you all in the next chappie!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	13. Pluto and Neptune Captured!

**_Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Also I thought that I should clear up the transformations of Sailor Nemesis/Selena.  
_Sailor Nemesis_ is_ Nemesis Planet Power!  
Super Sailor Nemesis_ is_ Nemesis Crystal Power!  
Eternal Sailor Nemesis_ is_ Nemesis Eternal!  
Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis_ is_ Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power!  
_And finally_ Star Eternal Sailor Nemesis_ is _Star Nemesis Power!  
_Just thought that you should know. Anyways on to part 13!_**

**Part 13: Pluto and Neptune are Captured! Selena's Staying with the Starlights?!**

"So Selena over there is Usagi's sister from the past?" said Seiya.

"Yes. She was-er is the princess of the planet Nemesis." said Setsuna.

They all looked over at Selena who was keeping Chibi Chibi busy.

"So that's why our planet and so many others are in ruins now." said Yaten, "They're after her."

"Yes but she's also know the only one who can save the world and universe." said Haruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Taiki.

"Well..." said Haruka, "She holds the Nemesis purity force and the 8th Rainbow Crystal."

"And that means?" said Seiya.

"It means that her crystal combined with her power could destroy the universe. Her power alone could create chaos everywhere. The

whole universe would be destroyed." said Michiru as she flinched because of her wounds which Setsuna was wrapping.

Selena had stopped playing with Chibi Chibi and was hiding around the corner.

_So_, she thought to herself, _Because of me many people have already died. I must do something!_

Just then Haruka popped her head around the corner.

"Are you ok Selena?" she asked.

"Hm? Yes. Yes I'm fine." said Selena.

"Do you want to be alone for abit?" asked Michiru who'd popped around the corner along with everybody else.

"Yes." said Selena as she headed out the door.

Setsuna stopped her.

"Selena," she said, "You can't leave the house without one of us."

"But why?" asked Selena even though she already knew the answer.

"Because," continued Setsuna, "the enemy might take you. We've sworn to your sister to protect you no matter what."

Selena burst into tears and ran into Haruka's room.

"We best let her be for now." said Taiki.

Everybody went back to the table except Chibi Chibi and Haruka.

"Chibi Chibi," said Haruka, "Please go and stay with her."

"Chibi." said Chibi Chibi as she walked to the door.

Haruka went back to the table. Chibi Chibi knocked on the door.

"Go away!" cried Selena.

Chibi Chibi opened the door and walked over to Selena who was crying on Haruka's bed. Selena sat up and picked up Chibi Chibi.

"Oh Chibi Chibi what am I going to do?" asked Selena. "Because of me people have died!"

"Chibi Chibi." said Chibi Chibi.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" yelled Selena, "Just leave me alone!"

"It's me," said the voice, "It's Seiya."

"I said leave me alone!" cried Selena.

She put Chibi Chibi down and went to the door. Selena could feel negative energy but it wasn't from the person on the other side of the

door. Selena opened the door. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki rushed in and shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" asked Selena as they came in and shut the door.

"The enemy has found Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna." said Yaten.

"We're taking you outta here." said Taiki.

"What?!" cried Selena, "I can't leave them like I left the others!"

She tried to run out the door but Yaten and Taiki caught her. She burst out in tears.

"We've got to go." said Seiya, "they're right outside the door fighting with the others."

"I know," said Yaten, "But the only way out is through the door."

"No," sobbed Selena, "we could use the bathroom window."

There was a bathroom attached to the room.

"Ok lets get outta here." said Seiya.

They left and ran to the apartment that the 3 and Chibi Chibi were staying at.

"We're safe here." said Yaten. "At least for now."

"I hope the others are ok." said Selena.

"I'm sure they're ok." said Seiya.

"Is there a bathroom here?" asked Selena, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Seiya showed her the bathroom as a figure came out of the bedroom next to it.

"Whose that?" asked the figure.

"That was Selena." said Seiya. "The others are in the living room with Chibi Chibi"

"Ok. Whose Selena?" said the figure.

"She's the Princess of Nemesis and holds the purity force of Nemesis that our planet was attacked for, Princess." said Seiya.

"I see. I'll meet you in the living room after you've made sure that she's ok." said the Princess.

"Ok." said Seiya.

Selena came out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok now?" asked Seiya.

"Yes but is there some where I can lie down please?" said Selena.

"Here." said Seiya as he led her to his room.

"Thank you." said Selena.

Seiya closed the door softly and went to join the others in the living room.

---

"We've got Sailors Neptune and Pluto, Palla Palla." said Cere Cere.

"Good but where's Eternal Sailor Uranus?" said Palla Palla.

"We lost her again." said Ves Ves.

"Oh well." said Palla Palla, "Put them with the other princesses."

"Yes." said Jun Jun.

They threw Pluto and Neptune into the same cell as the others. They too transformed into Princess Setsuna of Pluto and Princess Michiru

of Neptune.

---

"Madam Queen?" asked Palla Palla, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want a status report on our captures." said Queen Dark Light.

"We have the moon princesses and the princesses from the planets Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto." said

Palla Palla.

"And why don't we have Princess Nemesis or Princess Uranus?" asked Queen Dark Light, annoyed.

"Because Princess Uranus and Princess Nemesis keep eluding capture." said Palla Palla.

"Well then until they are captured," said Queen Dark Light, "your magic balls' power is equal to the others."

Queen Dark Light zapped some power from Palla Palla's magic ball.

"Yes my Queen." said Palla Palla as she left to join the others in the hunt for Haruka and Selena.

---

"So what are we going to do?" asked the princess.

She looked at Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki in turn.

"I-" started Yaten when there was a knock at the door.

Taiki got up and answered it and when he opened the door Haruka fell over. Taiki caught her and brought her over to the couch.

"What happened to you?" asked Yaten as Taiki gently put her down.

"After you left with Selena," said Haruka, "The enemy launched a combined attack at us. We couldn't take it but the force of their attack

created at smoke cloud. We tried to run, but they caught Michiru and Setsuna and said that they'd get me next if not now. I made it to

my room and saw you guys leave through the bathroom window. It's taken me this long to get here without being spotted."

"Why didn't you call out to us?" asked Yaten.

"Because," said Haruka, "they would've heard me and gotten Selena."

Haruka was badly injured.

"Let me see." said the Princess.

She walked over to Haruka's side and said:

"Your Sailor Uranus aren't you?"

Haruka nodded.

"Well then after we've cleaned up your wounds and such maybe you can tell us why they need that girl so much." said the princess.

"Who are you?" asked Haruka.

"I'm Princess Kakyuu." said the Princess, "Seiya, go and check on the girl. Yaten bring me the medical kit and Taiki get me

some water."

"Yes Princess." they said.

Seiya poked his head into his bedroom to see Chibi Chibi playing quietly with Selena.

"Selena," he said, then he paused for a moment before continueing, "Haruka's here."

Selena looked up at the sound of her name and at the sound of his next words started to cry.

"Are you ok?" asked Seiya as he entered and sat down beside her.

"I'm ok I guess." sobbed Selena, "I'm just so glad that she's ok. Can I see her?"

"Sure." said Seiya.

With Chibi Chibi leading they went into the living room.

"Haruka!" cried Selena.

She rushed at her but was caught at the wrist by Seiya.

"Don't jump on her," he said, "She's badly wounded."

Selena stopped running and walked over to Haruka. Selena took the supplies from Princess Kakyuu and started to treat Haruka's

wounds. They all stood and watched in silence.

"What happened to Michiru and Setsuna?" asked Selena as she cleaned a deep cut.

"They were taken." winced Haruka.

"So now it's just you and me." said Selena.

"No." said Haruka.

Selena looked up.

"We have the Starlights with us too." said Haruka.

"Who are the Starlights?" asked Selena.

"They're standing right behind you with Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu." said Haruka.

Selena paused her cleaning of Haruka's wounds and turned around. The only people she saw were Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Chibi Chibi and

a woman whose name she didn't know.

"No," said Selena turning back to Haruka, "It's just Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Chibi Chibi and some woman."

"Trust me," said Haruka, "It's them."

Selena didn't believe it but left it at that and continued to clean Haruka's wounds. The others continued to watch.

Later that night after Chibi Chibi and Selena went to bed (Seiya decided to bunk with Yaten), Haruka was still on the couch so they all

grabbed chairs and circled the couch.

"So please explain just who she is." said Princess Kakyuu.

"She is the holder of the purity force of Nemesis and is Princess Selena of Nemesis, sister of Princess Serenity." said Haruka.

The others were shocked.

"Usagi has a sister?!" said Seiya, still in denial.

"Yes. We only just found out a couple weeks ago." said Haruka.

"Well," said Princess Kakyuu, "Where was she all this time?"

"In England." stated Haruka, matter-of-factly.

"What was she doing there?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

"She was living there until she started to remember the Moon Kingdom, Nemesis, Usagi and the others." said Haruka. "Even when she

remembered Michiru and me she wasn't scared of us for a minute."

"What do you mean?" asked Yaten.

"Well according to Selena, Michiru and I were really mean to her." said Haruka. "But we do know this for sure: Michiru and I would

protect her and Usagi to the death."

"So you believe her?" said Seiya.

"Yes because we're starting to remember her slowly too." said Haruka, "For instance, I can remember escorting her from the Moon

Kingdom to the planet Nemesis."

"So she really is Usagi's sister?" said Seiya, not believing this.

"Yep." said Haruka.

Just then they heard a beep. Haruka pulled out her communication device.

"Hey." she said into it as a picture of Princess Mercury appeared.

"Uranus," said Princess Mercury, "In order for our plan of escape to work you need to get caught."

"What?!" said Haruka, "What plan and why do I have to get captured"

"Because," said Princess Mercury, "We need them to open the cell door and for all of our powers added to Neo-Queen Serenity's."

"Huh?" said Haruka.

"Let me explain then I'll let Neo-Queen Serenity tell you some extra about Selena." said Princess Mercury.

Haruka listened to Princess Mercury as the others waited.

"But I can't." said Haruka, "I'm too injured."

"Then we will wait a little bit. You must have your strength back for this to work. Don't any of you leave the apartment." said Princess

Mercury as she handed Neo-Queen Serenity the communication device.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!?" said Haruka in disbelief.

"Yes I am here." said Neo-Queen Serenity, "Now listen, Princess Uranus, you must know that should the enemy get a hold of

Princess Selena then the world is doomed. That is not new, I know, but this is: if she should realise how to use her power then she would

emit a moonbeam just like Small Lady did when she was in danger. You must not let that happen for then the enemy will for sure find you

all and kill you."

"I understand. We will not go anywhere." said Haruka as she turned it off.

She looked at the others.

"Well now we're equal in knowledge about Selena huh?" she said laughing.

The others laughed too and went to bed. Because Haruka was too hurt to be moved they left her on the couch.

---

"Shadow Quartet!" shouted Queen Dark Light, "Status report on the search"

"We've yet to find them." said Ves Ves.

"But we think we know where she's been staying." said Jun Jun.

"We're going to go and check the apartment where we captured Sailor's Pluto and Neptune." said Palla Palla.

"Good." said Queen Dark Light as she dismissed them. "Sailor Dark Moon!"

"Yes my Queen?" said a figure from the shadows.

"Follow them." said Queen Dark Light.

"Yes ma'am." said the figure as she left.

---

The next morning Haruka was the first up. As she was still to hurt to move she just stayed where she was and looked around the room.

The couch was just opposite of the balcony and just in front of the couch was a oval table. There was another, smaller, couch to her left

and some photos were on the wall. To her right was a television and a stereo system with CD's stacked all around it. Just then Haruka

heard a noise coming from behind her. It was Selena with Chibi Chibi.

"Hey," said Haruka, "Can't you sleep?"

She glanced at the clock.

"It's only 7:30am." she said.

"I felt like I had to get up and Chibi Chibi was already up and waiting for me." replied Selena as she sat down on the other couch.

"Are the others up yet?" asked Haruka.

"No. I poked my head into the rooms but no one is up yet." replied Selena.

She looked around the room.

"It's a nice place. I think I might go for a walk later. Wanna come?" she said.

"No." said Haruka, "No one can leave. I talked to the others last night. And we can't leave in case they find you."

"But I'd be with you." said Selena.

"I can't go anywhere and your not going anywhere either." said Haruka harshly.

Selena burst into tears.

"I'm not defenceless you know!" she cried as she ran back to the bedroom. Chibi Chibi chased after her yelling:

"Chibi Chibi!"

The others woke up as Selena slammed the bedroom door. Chibi Chibi opened it and shut it gently. The others came into the living room.

"So you told her that she's not allowed out huh?" said Seiya as he stretched.

Yaten and Taiki went to the balcony and Seiya sat down on the small couch."So can you move?" he asked.

"A little but it still hurts." replied Haruka.

Just then Selena came back out with the medical kit and some water.

"Even though I'm mad at you, you still need to be cared for." she said, "Seiya, could leave us to talk please?"

He nodded then joined the others on the balcony.

"So what's up?" asked Haruka as Selena unwound the dirty bandages.

"I want to know what the plan is." said Selena as she started to clean the wounds.

"Well we can't leave incase they find you," started Haruka, "And..."

"And?" said Selena, still cleaning Haruka's cuts.

"And I have to get caught in order to save them." said Haruka hurriedly.

"No." said Selena simply.

"What?" said Haruka.

"No." repeated Selena, "You can't because your not well enough and I can't lose you all!"

Tears started to roll down her face.

"I won't let you." she said.

"I have to." said Haruka as Selena finished up her arms.

"No. Your not going and that's it." said Selena firmly.

The tears were coming on faster now. Haruka grabbed her by the shoulders and said:

"I've got to Selena. If I don't then we'll never see the others again"

At this Selena just let go. She fell into Haruka's arms and started to cry uncontrollably.

"It's going to be ok." said Haruka, "We'll get them back"

Just then Seiya, Yaten and Taiki came back in. Haruka motioned one of them to take Selena back to the bedroom. Taiki came over and

took Selena back to the bedroom. Chibi Chibi had been watching silently and said to Yaten and Seiya:

"Not going?"

They sat down on the couch as Princess Kakyuu and Taiki came out.

"When I'm gone will you guys protect her?" asked Haruka as they sat down.

They all looked at Princess Kakyuu who looked back.

"Yes. We will protect her until you come back." she said.

"Thank you." said Haruka as she tried to sit up.

Princess Kakyuu came over to her and pushed her gently back down.

"We will protect her and you until your well enough to go." she said., "But until then you are staying right here."

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? Do ya'll think that Haruka is getting soft? That's the point to this chapter! She's starting to get soft on Selena. She doesn't know why but I do! lolz. Thank you all who reviewed! And hey people, how hard is it to push a button to review?! Please do! I also am starting to accept anonymos reviews! Cheers!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	14. A New Power Awakens!

**_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways I want more reviews please. That's all I'm really asking for right now. Thank you and enjoy part 14!_**

**Part 14: A New Power Awakens?!**

About a week went by before Haruka was well enough to go. And each morning Selena told her she wasn't going to go. So when

Haruka was finally well enough she waited until Selena and Chibi Chibi were asleep then she slipped out after saying good bye to Seiya,

Yaten, Taiki and Princess Kakyuu. Haruka also made them promise (again!) to protect Selena.

When Selena woke up the next morning Yaten and Taiki were already up. As Selena was going out into the living room she saw a note

on the bedside table. It read:

_Selena,_

_ I know that you didn't want me to go but I must go. I should be back in a few hours._

_-Haruka_

Selena ran out of the room and tried to get out the door but Taiki and Yaten had seen her coming and stopped her.

"You don't understand!" cried Selena as she struggled to get passed them. "She's gonna die! They're all gonna die"

"We do understand Selena." said Taiki.

"But you need to stay here or else their plan of escape will have been for nothing." said Yaten.

At that Selena stopped struggling and fell to the floor crying. Yaten helped her up and brought her to the couch. After she calmed down

abit she went to the balcony.

"We can't leave her alone." said Yaten looking at her.

"I know. She'll try to get out." said Taiki.

Seiya came through the front door with Chibi Chibi.

"Does she know?" he asked putting Chibi Chibi down.

He'd taken her to the park for abit.

"Yeah and she tried to get out. We can't leave her alone until they get here." said Yaten.

"I figured." said Seiya sitting down.

All three looked at her.

---

Selena looked out at the city.

_They're never going to let me alone now,_ she thought, _But they're right, if I leave, my friends will die but if I stay they will die_.

She sighed.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud.

She looked out at the city again.

---

"We've got Sailor Uranus at last!" cried a triumphant Cere Cere.

They took Eternal Sailor Uranus down to the cell. The others had already transformed.

"This is great. Only one more to go." said Jun Jun.

Cere Cere opened the cell door. Jun Jun was about to throw Eternal Sailor Uranus in when they all started to glow.

"What the-" cried Cere Cere as they disappeared.

"Queen Dark Light isn't going to like this." said Jun Jun.

---

Selena sighed again.

_These are going to be the longest few hours of my life._ she thought.

She turned and came back into the living room.

She sat down in between Yaten and Chibi Chibi. She picked up Chibi Chibi.

---

There was a flash of light at the cherry blossom park. They scouts had used Sailor Teleport to escape. They were about to power down

when they saw Palla Palla and Ves Ves.

"Hey!" cried Ves Ves when she saw them, "They've escaped!"

They threw a combined attack at the scouts.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!"

"Uranus World Evolution!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune's attack destroyed Ves Ves and Palla Palla's attack.

"Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Evolution"

"Venus Love Evolution"

Eternal Sailor Venus and Jupiter hit Ves Ves and Palla Palla. Now injured they fled. Now the senshi powered down and started to head

to the apartment.

---

"So they're going to teleport to the cherry blossom park?" asked Selena.

"Yes." said Princess Kakyuu as she entered the room.

She sat down beside Selena.

"But Haruka is still so hurt." said Selena.

"She thought she'd be ok." said Yaten.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Seiya jumped up.

"I ordered a pizza." he said as he answered it.

Selena looked at the clock, it was almost 1pm. Seiya returned with 2 boxes of pizza and 6 plates. They were just finishing up when there

was another knock at the door. Since they didn't know who it was Seiya took Selena and Chibi Chibi into the bedroom and shut them in.

Yaten waited until Seiya came back then he opened the door. In walked (much to their surprise) Haruka with the others.

"Hey." said Yaten to Haruka.

"Thanks for protecting her." she responded.

Taiki lead everybody to the living room. This first thing that Usagi and the others asked was:

"Where's Selena? Is she ok?"

So Seiya went to the bedroom. Selena wondered who it was and was considering going out when Seiya came in. Chibi Chibi went out to

see what was up.

"What is it?" asked Selena.

"It's Haruka." he said.

"Is she back? Was the escape successful? Are they here?" she asked.

Seiya laughed.

"They're all here." he said.

Selena ran to the door flung it open and ran into the living room, tears streaming down her face. She stopped at the sight of everybody.

She looked like she might faint. Seiya came up behind her but she just slowly walked towards everybody, still crying.

"Selena." said Usagi.

"Usagi, Chibi-usa, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru, Setsuna, Minako, Mako, Ami, Haruka." said Selena looking at each of them.

Usagi got up and went to her sister. Selena looked at her and ran into Usagi's arms, crying. Everybody else got up and ran to them.

Haruka stayed back and thanked Yaten, Taiki, Seiya and Princess Kakyuu for watching Selena and protecting her. Then she joined the

others.

"We should let them alone for abit." said Princess Kakyuu as she picked up Chibi Chibi.

They went to the balcony as the others started to talk to Selena almost at once.

Are you ok? Did you get seen? Were you hurt? Where did you go before coming here?

Selena answered all the questions. Finally they all sat down.

"I guess," said Selena, "It's a good thing that they don't know yours or my identities"

"Yeah." said Rei.

"I think that Selena should stay with the Starlights." said Haruka.

Everybody looked at her.

"Are you crazy!?" demanded Usagi.

She didn't want to lose her sister a second time.

"No. Usagi she'd be safer here." said Haruka.

Michiru and Setsuna suddenly understood.

"Usagi," started Michiru, "If Selena stays here then we'll know that she'd never be alone. Not like when Galaxia attacked you"

Usagi remembered how hard it was when they tried to keep an eye on her 24/7.

"Well..." said Usagi.

"It would be much easier and safer Usagi." said Ami.

"Hey!" said Selena, "Quit talking about me like I'm not even here! Besides I don't even want to stay here!"

"Selena," said Usagi sadly, "Remember how I told you about the battles with Galaxia."

"Yes." nodded Selena.

"Well it was really hard to watch me 24/7 because only Chibi Chibi was in my house with me. Chibi-usa wasn't here. They had to leave

me at night because it was too hard to watch me. Here you'd be watched 24/7. We'd come get you for school and the Starlights

would watch you when we couldn't." said Usagi.

As she finished Yaten and the others came in. They knew what they were talking about.

"Please Selena," said Princess Kakyuu, "Say you'll stay"

Selena was debating about whether to run or to stay. She choose to run. She lept over the couch and was out the door in a flash.

"Damn!" cried Rei as the others stood up.

"Seiya," said Princess Kakyuu, "You, Usagi and Mako go and look at the cherry blossom park. Minako, Michiru and Setsuna go to the

arcade. Chibi-usa, Hotaru, and Rei go to Usagi's house. Ami, Yaten and Taiki go to Haruka's house. Haruka, come with me. I think I

know where to look. We'll take Chibi Chibi with us"

"Right!" Everybody cried as they all left.

---

"Do you really think she'd go to the cherry blossom park?" asked Usagi as they ran down the street.

"I don't know." said Mako.

They kept running.

---

"I don't think she'd go home." said Chibi-usa as they arrived at Usagi's.

"I don't think so either but we've got to check." said Rei.

They went inside.

---

"Why would she go to the arcade?" asked Minako as they looked around.

"Probably to find Luna's computer." said Setsuna.

They remained silent while they worked.

---

"Why should we check Haruka's?" asked Ami as they opened the door.

"Because this is where we took her from during the battle." said Yaten.

They went in and looked around but found nothing.

---

Haruka, carrying Chibi Chibi followed Princess Kakyuu.

"Can you feel her energy?" asked Haruka.

"Sort of." said Princess Kakyuu, not telling the whole truth.

"Well why would she hide here?" asked Haruka as they came up to Juuban High School.

"She wouldn't hide here," said Princess Kakyuu, "She'd want to be alone to think so she'd come here, on the roof top."

They said nothing as the entered the school to get to the roof.

---

Selena was panting. She knew that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna would look here eventually but she still needed to be alone to think.

She looked out at the courtyard behind the school. It was clean, like always and very green. Then she saw it. Four shadows moving

slowly and carefully, like they didn't want her to know they were there. Now she was scared. For the first time since the battle between

Uranus and Neptune on the Moon Kingdom, she was scared. It was the enemy. They'd finally found her and no one was there to help

her escape. They were going to capture her and she couldn't call anybody for help because all she had was her transformation locket.

She looked again at the place where she'd seen the shadows but they were gone. She turned to leave but...

"And where do you think you're going?" said Cere Cere.

They felt her energy and knew that she was Princess Selena.

"Why don't you come with us?" said Jun Jun as all 4 of them started to come towards her.

"No!" she screamed, "Go away!"

Cere Cere sent a blast of energy at her. It knocked her over. All of a sudden she screamed and a crescent moon mark appeared on her

forehead. It emitted a powerful moonbeam. Everybody saw it and ran towards Juuban High School. Haruka, Chibi Chibi and Princess

Kakyuu saw it and Haruka and Chibi Chibi transformed. When the moonbeam stopped Selena lay unconscious on the ground. The

moonbeam had knocked over the Shadow Quartet but they were up in seconds.

"Let's get her and go before the scouts come." said Ves Ves.

They started towards her when...

"Uranus World Evolution!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus' attack hit the Shadow Quartet. Sailor Chibi Chibi ran towards Selena. So did Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Chibi Chibi?" said Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"Selena?!" said Eternal Sailor Uranus, "Selena! Wake up"

"Your not taking her anywhere!" shouted Jun Jun.

She was about to attack Eternal Sailor Uranus but Cere Cere stopped her.

"What?!" said Jun Jun.

"You'll hit Princess Selena if you attack her." said Cere Cere, "We all will."

"Then how do we get her?" asked Palla Palla as Eternal Sailor Uranus picked up Selena.

"We can't." said Ves Ves. "At least not yet. But we know what she looks like so we'll get her later"

"Do you hear us?" they shouted at Eternal Sailor Uranus, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu. "We'll get her. You just wait and

see!"

Then they vanished just as the others arrived, transformed.

"What happened?" asked Eternal Sailor Venus.

"They came up and attacked her." said Eternal Sailor Uranus shifting Selena.

"Here." said Sailor Star Maker.

She took Selena.

"Well now she can't go anywhere can she?" said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"No. She will have to stay with somebody at all times and she can't leave the apartment." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon?" said Eternal Sailor Mars, "Are you ok with this"

"I'll have to be." sighed Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, "But I'm going to visit everyday."

They powered down and went back the the apartment. When they got there Selena was still unconscious and still had the crescent moon

mark on her forehead. They put her back in Seiya's bedroom. When they got back to the living room they talked about what to do.

"Well if we're going to watch her 24/7 then she can still go somewhere can't she?" said Usagi, "I could when Galaxia attacked me."

"Yeah. That's true." said Rei.

"I so could I." said Chibi-usa.

"But I thought you weren't around during that time." said Yaten.

"I wasn't but when I first came to the past the Black Moon was after me but I could still move about as I pleased." said Chibi-usa.

"The Black Moon?" asked Seiya.

"It's a long story." said Mako.

"We've got time." joked Seiya.

Everybody laughed. So Usagi told them what happened to Chibi-usa.

"So not only is Chibi-usa from the future but she's Usagi's daughter?" asked Seiya.

"Yup." said Usagi and Chibi-usa.

"That explains the same hairstyle. But how come Selena doesn't have the same hairstyle." said Yaten.

"Because," said Usagi, remembering, "She didn't like her hair up like that."

"She still doesn't." remarked Michiru.

"True." said Rei.

Just then Selena came out of the bedroom.

"Are you ok?" asked Usagi standing up.

"Yeah I'm ok. A little weak but I'm ok." said Selena.

"Come sit here." said Usagi moving.

Selena sat down.

"So did they come up from behind like Haruka says?" asked Yaten.

"No, well yes, well sort of." said Selena, "I saw their shadows and realised it was the enemy but when I turned around to run they were

behind me. They attacked me and then that's all I remember"

"So you don't remember emitting the moonbeam?" asked Setsuna.

"Moonbeam? Was Chibi-usa beside me then?" she asked.

"No. You emitted the moonbeam." said Yaten.

"Oh. Well I just remember get hit and then I screamed and then..." she trailed off.

"And then?" said Haruka.

"And I remember feeling like I was floating but I heard voices." she said.

"Voices?" said Taiki.

"Yeah. I can't remember what they said, but one wanted to hurt somebody but they stopped her from hurting that person." she said.

"That was the Shadow Quartet." said Haruka, "They wanted to attack me as I picked you up but one stopped them and said that they'd

hurt you so they left."

To be continued...

_**Author's Note: Once again I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry but the cliffy was necessary for my story. Hope you all read the next part. And remember to Review!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	15. A Secret Amongst Friends

**_Author's Note: Sorry about last chapters cliffy. But here's the rest to that cliffy. Enjoy!_**

**Part 15: A Secret Amongst Friends.**

"Why didn't they want to hurt me?" asked Selena.

"I don't know." said Haruka.

"I think that I do." said Princess Kakyuu.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei

"Well they attacked our homeworld so I thought maybe they'd want her at full strength so that they can destroy the worlds." said Princess

Kakyuu.

"That's entirely possible." said Selena.

"Selena, may I speak with you a moment?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

Selena nodded. So the pair went to Kakyuu's bedroom.

"Selena," said Princess Kakyuu, "Why did you act like you didn't know me before?"

"Because then the others might've learned of our secret." said Selena.

"Ok. Why don't you take Chibi Chibi to bed now?" said Princess Kakyuu.

"Ok." yawned Selena.

They went back into the living room where everybody else was talking. They were all wondering why Princess Kakyuu would want to

talk to Selena. They looked up as Princess Kakyuu and Selena came into the room.

"I'm going to bed with Chibi Chibi now." said Selena, "After all, it is really late. Thanks for everything today guys."

Selena picked up Chibi Chibi and went to bed. Chibi-usa started to yawn so she found a spot on the floor and fell asleep.

"What did you want to ask Selena about Princess Kakyuu?" asked Haruka.

"I just asked her if she knew how to control her powers. Why?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

"Just wondering." said Haruka.

Everybody by now was yawning. They all looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"I guess I better take Chibi-usa home." said Usagi.

She went to wake up Chibi-usa when Seiya said that he'd carry her home.

"Ok. Thanks Seiya." said Usagi.

Everybody said good bye and left.

"I wonder if Selena has known control over her power now." said Yaten.

After all. Princess Kakyuu wouldn't tell them and went straight to bed too.

"I'm not sure but from what we know I'd say yes." said Taiki.

"Well we'd better be sure that she doesn't do that again." said Yaten.

Taiki nodded.

---

Seiya set Chibi-usa down on her bed.

"Thank you again for carrying Chibi-usa for me." said Usagi as she led Seiya out. "I hope my parents didn't hear us come in."

"Yeah." said Seiya. "Hey are you going to stop by to pick up Selena for school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I think I'll let her rest tomorrow. After such a day as this, she'll need the rest." said Usagi.

"Ok, I'll tell her." said Seiya as he left.

"Thank you." Usagi called after him as she went back inside.

---

"Shadow Quartet!" yelled Queen Dark Light, "How could you lose the scouts AND Princess of Nemesis?!"

"Well we were going to attack Eternal Sailor Uranus but Cere Cere said that I'd hit the Princess." said Jun Jun.

"Well why didn't you let her attack?" asked Queen Dark Light.

"Because if she were hurt then she wouldn't be able to absorb enough dark energy to destroy the universe." said Cere Cere.

"True enough," said Queen Dark Light, "And because of that you're all pardoned this one and only time! Now get out!"

They left. A shadow appeard beside the main door way.

"Sailor Dark Moon!" called Queen Dark Light, "Is what they say true?"

"Yes." said the shadow, "It is very true. But they forgot to tell you that they'd already hit her with an attack and it caused a moonbeam."

"Excellent about the moonbeam but they are not to search for her, they are to gather heart energy for the process of turning her evil. Tell

them now!" said Queen Dark Light.

"Yes my Queen." said shadow as it exited through a hidden door.

---

The next day Selena woke up at 11:20am.

"What?!" she cried getting dressed, "I'm way late!"

Then she saw a note on the night stand. This note read:

_Selena,_

_No need to go to school today after yesterday. Just rest. Everybody will come to see you later. I'll make sure._

_-Seiya _

Selena sat down half dressed.

"Well I guess I can take my time now." she said.

After she got dressed she went out into the living room.

"Hi. Your up huh?" said Princess Kakyuu who was playing with Chibi Chibi.

"Yeah. And I thought I was late until I saw Seiya's note. By the way, where's Seiya, Yaten and Taiki?" said Selena.

"They went to school." said Princess Kakyuu.

"I didn't know that they went to school." said Selena.

"Yes. They go to Juuban High School with the others." said Princess Kakyuu.

"Yes." said Selena, answering to the question that Princess Kakyuu was about to ask.

Princess Kakyuu smiled and continued to play with Chibi Chibi. She wandered into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She found the

cereals and bowls and spoons so she sat down at the table and ate 2 full bowls. When she was finished she went back into the living

room to play with Chibi Chibi for a bit. Princess Kakyuu went out onto the balcony.

_I wonder why the enemy needs her so badly_. she thought, _She's just an innocent girl trying to live with her newly found sister and_

_friends_.

She sighed. She didn't know the answer to the questions just that they would always be there until the enemy was defeated. Just then

Selena with Chibi Chibi in hand said that the doorbell had gone off.

"Go to Seiya's room and stay there until I come and get you." said Princess Kakyuu.

Once Selena was in Seiya's room she went to the door and opened it. Chibi-usa walked in. Princess Kakyuu closed the door.

"Hi Chibi-usa." said Princess Kakyuu, abit surprised that Chibi-usa was here. "What brings you here?"

Chibi-usa looked at her a moment and then she spoke.

"The enemy was at my middle school," she said, "They attacked Momoko and stole her heart energy. I lent her some of mine but I

couldn't carry her up the stairs. Could you help me please?"

"Sure," said Princess Kakyuu.

She got the apartment key and then she followed Chibi-usa out and down the stairs. There Princess Kakyuu picked up Momoko and

they brought her back up stairs. All this time Chibi-usa cried silent tears. Back at the apartment they laid Momoko on the couch and

Princess Kakyuu brought Selena out of Seiya's room. Selena saw Chibi-usa silently crying and Momoko on the couch, looking lifeless.

Selena put down Chibi Chibi and walked over to Chibi-usa who ran at her and started to cry really hard.

"It's ok Chibi-usa." said Selena, "I'll use my powers to keep her alive."

With Chibi-usa still clutching her, Selena made her way over to Momoko and placed a hand on her chest. Selena closed her eyes and

there was a faint glow where Selena's hand made contact with Momoko's chest. When Selena opened her eyes she fell to the floor.

Princess Kakyuu came to her side and Chibi-usa asked:

"Are you ok Selena? What happened?"

Just then Momoko opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked, "Chibi-usa? What happened?"

Chibi-usa turned at the sound of her friend's voice and answered her questions while Princess Kakyuu got Selena up on the small couch.

"Selena what did you do?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

"I gave her back her heart energy." she said weakly.

"But how?" she asked.

"I really don't know." said Selena, "I've just been able to heal people like this ever since I came to Earth from the Moon Kingdom."

"That's really odd." said Princess Kakyuu.

"I'm going to take Momoko back to school now." said Chibi-usa helping Momoko up.

"Ok bye!" said Princess Kakyuu as they left.

Selena was still feeling weak when the others came by after school. Chibi-usa had filled them in so they didn't all jump on her.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"Didn't Chibi-usa tell you?" asked Selena.

"Yes but I mean how did you do it?" asked Usagi.

"I'm not sure. It's just something that I could do ever since I was reborn here on Earth." said Selena, "I've just only ever had a use for it

2 times."

"What was the other time?" asked Haruka.

"Right before my parents died." said Selena, "I had to heal a victim and when I went home my house was on fire. I transformed and

fought the monster and defeated it but I was still way too weak to save my parents, for the next thing I knew it was a week later and I

was in a hospital"

"Oh." said Haruka, somewhat sad.

"It's ok. I mean I have my sister back and all my friends too." smiled Selena, "Including some new ones."

She smiled at Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, and Chibi Chibi. Princess Kakyuu giggled abit. No one knew why except Selena.

---

"Any luck?" asked Cere Cere as they all met back at the Black Moon Jewellers.

"Nope," sighed Jun Jun, "Nothing. Where does she hide?"

"I don't know." said Palla Palla.

"But where ever she is we'll find her," said Ves Ves, "We just need to concentrate on where her energy is."

"Yeah but what if she's to weak after that moonbeam thing?" asked Palla Palla.

"Then we simply wait until she emits it again." sighed Cere Cere.

Sailor Dark Moon came in.

"Sailor Dark Moon?" said Palla Palla.

"What do you want?" asked Ves Ves.

"I was sent by Queen Dark Light to get a report from you." said Sailor Dark Moon.

"Well you can tell her we've had no luck." said Jun Jun.

"Nothing? Even after the moonbeam?" said Sailor Dark Moon.

"Nothing. But we're going to wait until she emits it again." said Cere Cere.

"Ok." said Sailor Dark Moon, "I'll tell her."

She left and the others looked into "mirrors" which showed them the city. They all sighed. Sailor Dark Moon smirked to herself. She'd

told the others that they were to continue to search for the princess. Queen Dark Light was starting to get angry with the Shadow

Quartet.

---

The next morning Seiya woke up Selena so that she wouldn't be late. Usagi and the others weren't going to pick her up for school that

day because Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said that they'd take her.

"You ready?" called Taiki down the hall.

Selena grabbed her book bag and came out.

"Ready." she said.

They walked almost all the way behind her talking in whispers. Selena wondered what they were talking about but then she saw Minako

and Ami up ahead.

"Ami! Minako!" she called out.

They turned around and waited for Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Selena to catch up. Seiya and the others stopped the conversation and

walked with the others. Selena was giving a brief lesson on biology to Minako who still didn't understand and Ami asked Selena if she

was ok. When they got to school they saw Mako, Haruka, and Michiru.

"Hey guys." said Selena happily.

She was so happy to be back at school again.

"Hey," said Haruka.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Michiru.

"Yes I feel much better." said Selena.

They agreed to meet at lunch and went to class. At lunch they found Usagi and asked her where she'd been this morning.

"I was late again." said Usagi.

"Your lucky Rei isn't here or you'd get it." joked Selena.

Everybody laughed. They were happy to see her feeling better but Haruka and Michiru were still concerned that they enemy might find

her.

"Michiru," whispered Haruka, "You share music class with Selena right?"

"Yes." said Michiru.

Because of the size of the classes this year all the grades were one class.

"Good," said Haruka, "That means that she's never alone because I know that the others all share at least one class with her. She'll be

much safer."

"That's just what I was thinking." said Michiru.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Usagi as she poked her head in between them.

"Just how nice it is to see Selena so happy again." said Haruka.

After school they were waiting for Usagi to hurry up. She was being yelled at for being late again. When she got out she saw Cere Cere

and Ves Ves creeping up on the girls.

"Behind you!" cried Usagi.

They all turned around to see Cere Cere and Ves Ves advancing on them.

"Damn! She saw us." said Cere Cere.

"Get the girl!" said Ves Ves.

They sent an energy ball at Selena.

"No!" cried Usagi as she ran towards her sister.

But Seiya and Taiki were quicker. They grabbed Selena and ran. Haruka, Michiru, Mako and Seiya followed them. Everybody else hid.

"We only want the girl!" yelled Cere Cere as she and Ves Ves looked for them. "Hand her over and no one gets hurt!"

Mercury Eternal! Mars Eternal! Venus Eternal! Saturn Eternal! Pluto Eternal! Eternal Cosmic Moon Power!

MAKE UP!

"We'll take care of Selena," said Seiya.

"Go and help the others." said Yaten.

Haruka, Michiru and Mako nodded.

Jupiter Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Neptune Eternal!

MAKE UP!

"Come out now!" cried Ves Ves.

"Stop right there!" cried a voice.

Cere Cere and Ves Ves turned around.

"Your trying to hurt an innocent girl and her world, I'm Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon your all dried up!"

cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah!" said Cere Cere, "We'll get you good this time! Arise! Heater!"

Cere Cere's shadow became Heater. Heater attacked the scouts with a heat blast.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution"

Eternal Sailor Neptune's attack seemed to weaken it.

"Now Sailor Moon!" cried Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon's attack destroyed it.

It was then they noticed that Cere Cere and Ves Ves were missing.

"We'd they go?" asked Eternal Sailor Mars.

"We'd better find Selena." said Eternal Sailor Uranus.

To be continued...

_**Author's Note: How are you all enjoying it so far? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, what is this secret that Princess Kakyuu and Selena share? Could they be enemies turned friends? What is it?! Keep reading to find out! And remember that chapter where Haruka is soft on Selena? Well I forgot to mention that she's soft on Selena because she feels something for her. But Haruka doesn't know what. Now the same thing is happening to Seiya?! What's going on with our faveorite characters?!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	16. Foe's Turned Friends!

**_Author's Note: Did you all think that I'm going to make Haruka love Selena? If so then you are all mistaken! Thank you to Butterfle for pointing it out. laughes to self No dont' worry. Haruka and Michiru are too cute to be ripped apart. But keep reading to find out the secret behind the feelings and Princess Kakyuu and Selena._**

**Part 16: Foes Turned Friends!**

"Where are we going?" asked Selena as Seiya and Yaten and Taiki led her away.

"Some place to hide for now." said Seiya.

"Oh no you don't." yelled Cere Cere as she blasted them.

"Be careful!" cried Ves Ves, " You might hit the princess!"

They were all knocked to the ground. But Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were up and in front of Selena.

"Run!" hissed Taiki to Selena.

She got up and ran for all she was worth.

"I'm gonna go and get her." said Cere Cere.

"I'll deal with these three." said Ves Ves.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!"

"Uranus World Evolution!"

The combined attacks hit Ves Ves. She fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the scouts. She also saw Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon

and remembered what a good person she was. It was then that Ves Ves's spell was broken.

"Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon?" said Ves Ves, "Can you please heal me like before. I remember now."

"Of course." smiled Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon. "Eternal Cosmic Moon Healing!"

She healed Ves Ves.

"My sister, Cere, went after the Princess." said Ves Ves pointing behind Yaten, Seiya and Taiki.

"Damn!" said Eternal Sailor Mars.

"We'll go and get her." said Yaten.

Fighter Star Power! Maker Star Power! Healer Star Power!

MAKE UP!

"We'll bring her back." said Sailor Star Fighter as they left.

---

Selena ran behind a building and transformed. Then she kept running.

"I found a scout!" cried Cere Cere, "Maybe you can tell me where the princess went!"

She attacked Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis but she dodged them easily.

"Arrgh! Why can't I hit you!?" cried Cere Cere furiously.

"Because I'm faster." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. "Nemesis Star Key Attack!"

She hit Cere Cere with such force that she fell unconscious. Just then the Starlights showed up. They didn't recognise Selena but Selena

recognised them.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"And where's Selena?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"You guys are too funny." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis as she powered down.

"Selena?!" they cried, "Your a scout too?"

"Yeah." said Selena as they powered down. "Too bad you guys didn't recognise me. I knew it was you guys because Haruka had told

me."

She laughed. Just then Cere Cere started to stir.

"We'd better leave. We promised to get you back safely." said Yaten.

"One minute." said Selena as she walked over to Cere Cere who sat up, dizzy.

"You," said Cere Cere, "I know who you are, your the princess of the planet Nemesis aren't you?"

"Yes I am," said Selena to the others surprise, "And I can heal you just like Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon."

Cere Cere gasped. The spell on her was broken too. She remembered everything.

"Will you?" asked Cere Cere, "Please? I don't want to fight you guys anymore."

"Sure." smiled Selena.

Yaten, Taiki and Seiya noticed that she smiled the exact same as Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"Nemesis Crystal Healing, Activation!" cried Selena as she held out her crystal.

Cere Cere was healed just as the others came. They saw Selena heal Cere Cere and then she fainted from using her crystal. Because

Cere Cere was right beside her she caught Selena.

"She feels so warm and calm..." murmured Cere Cere.

"Cere!" cried Ves Ves.

Cere Cere turned and saw Ves Ves. Seiya came and picked up Selena and Cere Cere and Ves Ves ran at each other and embraced.

"I hope their sisters come to their sense's too." said Rei.

They all went home. Cere Cere and Ves Ves decided to stay with Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Princess

Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi and Selena until they could find an apartment of their own.

---

"I can't believe that Ves would turn like that!" cried Jun Jun after Queen Dark Light

told them about Ves Ves. "I hope Cere didn't join the stupid sailor brats."

"I know," said Palla Palla, "They're too goody goody to even be called our sisters."

"Let's find the scouts and get revenge for our sisters." said Jun Jun.

They high fived and left.

"Queen Dark Light?" said Sailor Dark Moon, "It seems that the Shadow Quartet have chosen their final fate."

"Go eliminate them." said Queen Dark Light.

---

The next day Selena and the others were up earlier than usual. They were going to help Ves Ves and Cere Cere get into their high

school.

"I hope we can get in." said Cere Cere.

"Don't worry," said Ves Ves, "They'll help us."

"You guys ready?" called Selena.

They came out and with Yaten, Seiya and Taiki, all 6 left to head to school. After they all left Chibi Chibi heard a noise. She went to

Yaten's room and came out screaming.

"What's wrong Chibi Chibi?" said Princess Kakyuu as she picked her up.

"We're what's wrong." laughed Jun Jun.

Princess Kakyuu ran out the door with Chibi Chibi but was stopped by Palla Palla.

"Get them!" cried Palla Palla.

---

After school Cere Cere went with Ami to Crystal Academy(the cram school), and Ves Ves went over to Usagi's to help Usagi with

some homework. There wasn't any study meeting because Rei was sick. Also Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna were using every

spare moment to clean up Haruka and Michiru's house after the attack. When Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Selena arrived back at their

apartment they found the hallway and the apartment in ruins.

"What happened?" cried Selena as she ran into each room, "Princess Kakyuu? Chibi Chibi? Where are you?"

She came out of her room holding a note.

"What's that?" asked Seiya.

Selena handed him the note as she started to cry.

_Princess Selena,_

_We have taken 2 of your friends. If you want them back bring all the scouts and meet us on __the roof of Juuban High School._

_-Palla Palla and Jun Jun_

"Now what?" cried Selena, huddled in a heap on the floor.

"We've go to contact the others and get her to safety for the time being." said Seiya to the other 2.

"I'll go and get the outer senshi." said Taiki.

"I'll get Usagi and the others." said Seiya.

"Then I'll meet you guys at the secret room with Selena." said Yaten.

He helped her up and took her away to the secret room in the apartment. They'd created it with their powers and it was untouched.

Seiya and Taiki ran as fast as they could to get the others. Within half an hour everybody was in the secret room except Rei.

"Where's Rei?" asked Selena.

"She's still too sick to do anything." said Ami.

Cere Cere and Ves Ves were with them.

"We can help." stated Cere Cere.

"We know their weaknesses and their strong points," said Ves Ves, "Plus we know why they want you guys and Princess Selena."

"Why?" asked Selena.

"Because they want revenge on the others for healing us." said Cere Cere, "Usagi, please heal them too."

"I'll try." said Usagi.

"I'm going to come as a scout." said Selena standing up.

"No you-" started Haruka.

"-Yes I am." said Selena looking at them.

She had that same look of determination as Usagi often does during battle.

"I'm coming as a scout and that's that." she said.

Mercury Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Venus Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Saturn Eternal! Pluto Eternal! Nemesis Eternal

Cosmic Power! Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Moon Cosmic Power! Maker Star Power! Healer Star Power! Fighter Star

Power!

MAKE UP!

They ran all the way to Juuban High School. There on the roof top was Palla Palla and Jun Jun. Behind them lay Princess Kakyuu and

Chibi Chibi, unconscious.

"Well," said Jun Jun, "Where's Princess Selena? Without her you don't get these guys."

She gestured to Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi.

"I am here." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

"Who are you?" asked Palla Palla.

"Please!" cried Cere Cere and Ves Ves as they came out from behind the scouts, "Listen to what they have to say!"

"Quiet!" shout Jun Jun as she blasted everybody except Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

"I am Princess Selena." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis. "I am also Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis, protector of the planet Nemesis

which you destroyed. On behalf of my people I will destroy you."

"I highly doubt that you could destroy us or even that your Princess Nemesis." laughed Palla Palla.

"How much do you want to bet?" asked Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

"No don't!" cried Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"Bet? Don't make me laugh. If you really are Princess Selena of Nemesis then we'll give you back the 2 behind us." said Palla Palla.

"But if your not then you're all history!" laughed Jun Jun.

"Your on!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

She powered down and in a flash of light she became Princess Selena. Her dress looked like Princess Serenity's except Princess

Selena's had no sleeves and instead of the gold at the top she had white pearls lining the top. Also there was a slight purple tinge to it.

"What?!" cried Palla Palla, "You rigged this didn't you!?"

"No." replied Princess Selena, "I merely told you the truth but you were too blinded to see it. Now I want Princess Kakyuu and Chibi

Chibi returned or I'll take them by force."

The scouts were now standing behind her. Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune were by her sides in case she was attacked.

"We're not giving up without a fight!" cried Palla Palla.

"Fine then." said Princess Selena, "Nemesis Crystal Power."

There was a faint glow around Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi as Princess Selena used her crystal to bring them over to the Starlights.

When Princess Selena put them down gently they awoke.

"Why you!" cried Jun Jun, "You're not getting away with this!"

She shot a powerful energy ball at Princess Selena but Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped in front of her.

"NO!" she cried as they were hit.

They fell at her feet. She became Selena again and fell down on her knees beside them.

"But why?" she cried.

"Because," gasped Eternal Sailor Uranus, "We didn't defend you on the Moon Kingdom like we should've."

"We attacked you instead and asked questions later." said Eternal Sailor Neptune.

Then they fell unconscious.

"Ha!" laughed Palla Palla, "Now it's their turn!"

Palla Palla and Jun Jun launched an extremely powerful ball of energy at the other scouts. But right before they were hit Selena jumped in

the way. As she was hit she released a powerful moonbeam. Jun Jun and Palla Palla were knocked to the ground as was everybody else.

When the moonbeam faded Selena was laying on the ground, unhurt. She sat up.

"Selena!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, "Look out!"

But it was too late. Sailor Dark Moon had her.

"Ha! This is perfect! Get rid of the Shadow Quartet and get Princess Selena." she said.

But she spoke too soon. There was a flash of light and then Selena was standing beside the Starlights.

"But how!?" she cried.

Palla Palla and Jun Jun had heard what Sailor Dark Moon had said. They remembered the sailor scouts and the battle before. The spell

on them was broken. They got up and attacked Sailor Dark Moon.

"What!" cried Sailor Dark Moon as she got up. "This isn't over! Not for a long shot!"

Then she teleported. Palla Palla and Jun Jun walked over to Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"Please," said Palla Palla, "Can you heal us too? We remember you guys now."

"Of course." smiled Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon. "Eternal Cosmic Moon Healing!"

They were healed. Cere Cere and Ves Ves ran at their sisters and they all embraced.

"And here's a bonus." laughed Cere Cere, "On the way over to Crystal Academy I found us an apartment."

Everybody laughed. Just then Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune stirred. Selena ran over to them.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

Weakly they sat up and nodded. They were majorly injured. Selena turned to the Starlights, Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi.

"Can they stay with us until they're healed?" she asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course." smiled Princess Kakyuu.

She picked up Chibi Chibi and started to head home.

"See you there!" she called back.

Everybody powered down and Seiya and Taiki helped Michiru and Haruka. Just when everybody started to head down the stairs to go

home Selena started to feel dizzy. Yaten and Mako noticed.

"Selena, are you ok?" asked Mako.

Everybody stopped and turned around.

"Selena!" cried Mako, alarmed.

Selena fell over. Yaten caught her.

"Selena! Selena! Are you ok?!" asked Yaten.

She fell unconscious.

_To be continued..._

**_Author's Note: Sorry if there's bad spelling. I can't always catch it. Anyways, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? TELL ME!!!!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	17. Kakyuu's Transformation!

**_Author's Note: So what do you think so far? If you think you know the secret between Selena and Princess Kakyuu let me know_!**

**Part 17: Kakyuu's Transformation!**

"Selena!" cried Usagi. "Selena wake up!"

They were back at the Starlights apartment.

"Selena please!" she cried again.

Nothing could get her to wake up. Even Luna and Artimis didn't know what to do. Ami checked her pulse again.

"She's still alive." she said, "But she's not responding."

Usagi started to cry again. Chibi Chibi came up beside Selena.

"Chibi Chibi?" she said.

Then she transformed into Sailor Chibi Chibi. Ami looked from Sailor Chibi Chibi to Selena. Worried she took her pulse again but this

time got nothing.

"I can't find her pulse!" she cried in alarm.

"What!" cried Usagi.

She was about to run over to Selena when there was a pink light filling the room. Everybody turned around and saw that Sailor Chibi

Chibi was praying. There was pink waves of light flowing from her just like when Galaxia took Usagi's star seed. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten

stepped out of the way. Everybody else did the same thing.

"Chibi Chibi!" cried Sailor Chibi Chibi.

The light started to race back at her and Selena was lifted into the air. There was a bright flash of light and then Selena was standing in

front of them holding Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"Selena!" cried Usagi, "You're ok!"

"Yes I am thanks to Sailor Chibi Chibi." she said smiling at Sailor Chibi Chibi.

Everybody was crying and trying to talk all at once. Selena just laughed and smiled at it all. Then everybody went home and she went to

bed. After she was asleep Taiki, Seiya, Yaten and Princess Kakyuu brought chairs into the living room again because Michiru and

Haruka couldn't move much.

"So," said Yaten, "I think we got to see some of her power today."

Seiya, Princess Kakyuu and Taiki nodded.

"What do you mean?"asked Haruka.

"Well after you guys fell unconscious from saving her they tried to double team the rest of us. But Selena jumped in front of us, saving us.

But right when it hit her she screamed and emitted another moonbeam." said Yaten.

"It knocked over Palla Palla and Jun Jun and the rest of us but none of us was hurt. She was merely laying on the ground, sort of dazed I

guess. But she wasn't hurt either." said Princess Kakyuu.

Haruka and Michiru looked at them, speechless. Then Michiru came to her senses.

"I guess we better be a little more careful now." she said. "Selena almost died today. It might happen again."

"It might," said Seiya, "So we better keep a really close eye on her."

They all nodded.

---

"Queen Dark Light?" asked a voice.

"Enter Sailor Dark Moon." said Queen Dark Light.

She entered.

"I'm afraid that the Shadow Quartet have been healed." said Sailor Dark Moon.

"I see. Well in that case you are now to find the most pure of hearts. In fact, get me 2 pure heart crystal energy." said Queen Dark Light,

"The more energy the better chance we have at turning Princess Selena over to our side."

"But I know who she is!" cried Sailor Dark Moon.

"No excuses!" shouted Queen Dark Light, "Just do as your told!"

"Yes my queen." said Sailor Dark Moon as she left.

"I'm going to catch you Princess," said Queen Dark Light, "And when I do you're going to

destroy the universe at my command."

She laughed.

---

The next day Usagi and Chibi-usa came to pick up Selena for school.

"Wow." laughed Selena, "Your on time for a change!"

"Hey!" said Usagi, pretending to sound hurt.

They laughed as they went down the stairs. At the bottom they were met by Minako and Mako. They all walked to school together. On

the way Chibi-usa saw her friend Momoko and went up ahead to talk with her. At school Usagi had to go and finish her detention and

Minako and Mako saw a cute boy and ran over to meet him. Selena sighed. She was starting to feel like a normal girl. Then she saw

Palla Palla and Ves Ves talking to Michiru and Haruka. Michiru and Haruka were still way too hurt to move but insisted so they each had

a pair of crutches.

"Hey guys!" cried Selena as she ran over to them.

They stopped their whispered conversation and they greeted her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Not much." said Palla Palla. "Where are the others? Didn't they bring you to school today?"

"Yes." Selena nodded, "But Usagi had to finish her detention and Mako and Minako saw a cute guy and raced over to meet him."

"They shouldn't have left you alone." said Haruka.

"Oh come on!" said Selena, "I was like 12 feet away from you guys."

"I don't care, you were still alone." said Haruka harshly.

Just then the bell went.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" called Selena as she hurried to class.

"Haruka," said Michiru, "Why were you so harsh to her?"

"Because she's acting like she's not in trouble." snapped Haruka.

_(a/n: Haruka's acting harsh because she doesn't know what to think about Selena)_

---

After school Yaten and the others took Selena to the study meeting. They told Michiru and Haruka that there was a new girl and that they

thought she was on the enemies side because of her aura.

"Hey Rei!" cried Selena as she ran up the steps to the temple, "Rei? Where are you?"

She got to the top and gasped. The others heard her and ran the rest of the way. What they saw shocked them. The temple was on fire!

"Ami!" cried Selena into her communicator, "There's a fire at the temple!"

"I'm on my way." cried Ami.

"I've got to see if Rei's in there." shouted Selena as she ran to the temple.

It's a good thing that Yaten was a faster runner than her otherwise she'd have run into the burning temple.

"Let go!" cried Selena as Yaten dragged her away from the temple. "I've got to see if Rei is in there!"

"No!" said Taiki as he took her from Yaten. "You're not going in there. We've sworn to protect you only when the others aren't

around. And that means that you can't go into the burning building!"

"Seiya!?" pleaded Selena, "Let me go and get Rei!"

He looked at the Temple, Selena and then down the stairs.

"Seiya! Please!" she cried again.

He looked at her. She looked so much like Usagi. He sighed.

"No you can't go in," he said, "But I'll go and look for her."

"What!?" cried Yaten and Taiki.

"Seiya, you can't either." said Taiki.

"Because I'm going in." said a voice.

They turned around to see Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"Ami! You came!" cried Selena.

"I'll go in as I put it out with my Mercury power." said Eternal Sailor Mercury. "I've tried her on her communicator but I got nothing but

static. I'll be right back. Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She put out the back entrance. She looked at Selena one last time and went in. Taiki finally let her loose and she collapsed on the ground.

She started to cry. Seiya sat down beside her. She looked at him.

"How come you weren't going to let me in but you wanted to go in?" she asked through tears and sobs.

He sighed.

"Because," he lied, "You look so much like Usagi."

_I can't tell her_, he thought, _She might think I'm crazy or something_.

_(a/n: Remember that Seiya is in the same situation as Haruka. So duh1 of course he wouldn't tell her the truth.)_

Selena gasped.

_Seiya likes Usagi?_ she thought, _But doesn't he know that she's engaged?_

"I hope Rei and Mercury are ok." said Selena.

"I'm sure they are." smiled Seiya.

Selena looked down the stairs and saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa coming up the stairs.

"What happened!?" cried Haruka when they were at the top.

"We came up after we heard Selena gasp and we saw that the Temple was on fire." said Yaten.

"She also tried to run in and see if Rei was still in there but Yaten out ran her and stopped her." said Taiki.

Seiya stood up.

"Eternal Sailor Mercury went in using her powers to put out the fire." he said.

"Then I'll go too." said Michiru.

"But you're still too hurt!" cried Selena.

"I don't care!" said Michiru.

Neptune Eternal!

MAKE UP!

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

She put out the front and she went in.

"She can't go alone." said Haruka.

"Haruka, no!" cried Selena trying to stop her.

Haruka shoved her away.

Uranus Eternal!

MAKE UP!

She followed Eternal Sailor Neptune in.

A few minutes later Usagi, Minako and Mako showed up.

"What happened!" cried Usagi, "Where's Selena?

"She's over there," said Chibi-usa pointing to Selena.

Usagi went to her sister.

"Selena what happened?" she asked.

Selena turned to her, crying uncontrollably again.

"When we got here the Temple was on fire. They wouldn't let me in so I called Ami and told her. She came and went in using Shine

Aqua Illusion and she hasn't come out yet." cried Selena.

Usagi hugged her sister.

"I'm sure they'll be out soon." she said.

"Look!" cried Hotaru, "The fire's been put out. And here come Eternal Sailor Mercury, Uranus and Neptune. And they have Rei!"

Selena and Usagi got up and joined the others.

"Rei!" cried Usagi, "Rei are you ok?"

There was no answer.

Eternal Sailors Mercury, Neptune and Uranus powered down.

"There wasn't anybody else inside." said Haruka.

"Rei needs to see a doctor and fast." said Ami, "Haruka you drove today, right?"

"Yes, I'll bring my car 'round." said Haruka as she went down the steps.

"Seiya, can you help me bring her down?" asked Ami.

He nodded.

"Taiki, Yaten, please take Selena home." said Setsuna, "I think this was a more powerful enemy."

They nodded. On their way down the steps they ran into Palla Palla and the others.

"What happened?" asked Jun Jun. "We could see the smoke from school."

"If you want to know then walk with us." said Taiki as he pushed Selena on, "The enemy was here."

"OK." said Palla Palla, "Cere and Ves, do you want to stay here?"

"Sure." they answered.

So Palla Palla and Jun Jun walked with Yaten, Taiki and Selena to the apartment. Princess Kakyuu heard a noise at the door and thought

it was the Dark Moon again so she grabbed Chibi Chibi and hid. But who should come through the door but Taiki, Yaten, Selena, Palla

Palla and Jun Jun.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked as she came out from hiding. "I thought you guys had study meeting?"

"We did." said Palla Palla, "But the Temple was on fire when Selena, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya got there. They've take Rei to the hospital."

"But how?" asked Princess Kakyuu disbelieving.

"It was the enemy." said Taiki. "They must've come for a pure heart and set the place on fire."

"OR we set a trap to get the girl!" laughed a voice.

Everybody turned around.

"Who are you!?" cried Princess Kakyuu.

"It's Sailor Dark Moon!" cried Palla Palla and Jun Jun.

"Sailor Dark Moon?" asked Selena.

"She's even more powerful than us." said Jun Jun.

"Yaten!" cried Princess Kakyuu.

Yaten understood and grabbed Selena and ran to the balcony.

"We'll handle her." said Princess Kakyuu.

Chibi Chibi Power! Healer Star Power! Maker Star Power! Fireball Star Power!

MAKE UP!

"Princess Kakyuu?!" cried Selena as Sailor Star Healer grabbed her and shoved her on the

balcony.

"She's a scout too?" cried Selena.

"Yes now jump!" cried Sailor Star Healer.

"What?!" cried Selena as they jumped. "How are we gonna land?"

"I'm hoping you'll use your power." said Sailor Star Healer.

"What?!" cried Selena, terrified.

All of a sudden, right before they hit the ground, Selena screamed and emitted a moonbeam. Her power stopped them from hitting the

ground. They landed safely. But Selena was unconscious from using her power. Sailor Star Healer lifted her up and ran. Back in the

apartment things were going well, for the enemy that is.

"Sailor Dark Magic!" cried Sailor Dark Moon.

Her attack missed Sailor Fireball.

"Take this!" cried Sailor Fireball, "Fireball Star Strike!"

Her attack was reflected back on her.

"Princess!" cried Sailor Star Maker.

She was about to attack Sailor Dark Moon but suddenly there was smoke everywhere. Sailor Chibi Chibi used her power and cleared it

away but it was too late. Sailor Dark Moon had vanished. Sailor Star Maker Contacted the others and told them what happened. Ami

was treating Rei with her mother and couldn't leave but everybody else could. They were now on a hunt to protect Selena.

---

"My Queen," said Sailor Dark Moon, "I've found the princess. Permission to retrieve her?"

"Yes." came the reply, "But don't forget the pure heart energy either."

"I won't my Queen." said Sailor Dark Moon.

She put away her communication phone.

"I'm gonna catch you and your sister, princess," she thought, "And then this would will be totally destroyed!"

---

Sailor Star Healer ran over to Haruka's to hide. Setting Selena down on the couch Sailor Star Healer went around and locked all the

doors and shut all the windows, blinds and curtains.

_I hope they come looking here before that Sailor Dark Moon does._ she thought, _Otherwise we might loose Selena and the_

_universe!_

---

"Where's Selena?" asked Usagi.

"Sailor Star Healer took her off the balcony." said Taiki.

"The balcony!" cried Usagi, "What!? Were they crazy!"

"Calm down Usagi." said Princess Kakyuu. "I saw her moonbeam. They're probably safe by now. But just to be sure, Haruka, you and

Setsuna and Michiru go to your place. Usagi, Chibi-usa, and Hotaru check your places. Mako, Minako, and Taiki go and check the

arcade and then Mako and Minako houses. Seiya and Chibi Chibi and I will check the school."

"Right!" they all cried.

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Moon Crystal Power! Venus Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Pluto

Eternal! Saturn Eternal! Fighter Star Power! Maker Star Power! Chibi Chibi Power! Fireball Star Power!

MAKE UP!

"Princess Kakyuu?!" cried the Senshi.

"Yes our princess is a scout too." laughed Sailor Star Fighter.

They all left immediately.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Well we are soon coming to a close to the Queen Dark Light arc. Hope you all enjoyed it. But this won't be the end! Oh NO! I'm working on the second arc. But I can't say what it is. That would ruin everything! Hope you keep reading!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	18. Defeat the Dark Light! The Death of a Pr

**_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the Queen Dark Light Arc. Well it will be coming to a close in the next chapter. After that I will start posting my new arc, but once again I can't say or else I'll spoil EVERYTHING!_ _Cheers!_**

**Part 18: Defeat the Dark Light! The Death of a Princess?!**

They all left but each group was unaware that they were being watched via telecommunication. Sailor Dark Moon was watching several

different "mirrors" and through them she could watch each of the groups of scouts and see which one found Selena. Also she now knew

which scout to grab along with Selena. She looked at Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon with a smile.

"I'm gonna get Princess Selena and the purest of Heart energies too!" she laughed.

---

"Sailor Fireball?" asked Sailor Star Fighter as they raced to the school, "Why would Sailor Star Healer take Selena here?"

"To hide in the least obvious spot." replied Sailor Fireball.

They raced on.

---

"Why would they hide at our house Neptune?" said Eternal Sailor Uranus as they went to their house.

"Probably because they've already attack you guys there." said Eternal Sailor Pluto. "And I know that you guys are hurt but can't you go

faster?"

They looked at her like she was crazy but saw that she was only joking as she was silently laughing.

---

"I don't think she'd hide her at home." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon, "But we still better look."

"I know." said Eternal Sailor Saturn. "But this is not obvious either."

---

"Why the arcade?" asked Eternal Sailor Venus as they looked around from the shadows.

"I know it's so crowded." said Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"But the more crowded the better." said Sailor Star Maker.

They both looked at her at like she was crazy.

---

"I hope they hurry up." said Yaten.

He'd been waiting only a half an hour but still, with the enemy looking for Selena that was a long time. Also she still hadn't woken up

either. Yaten didn't know if she'd died or not. But he didn't check her pulse either. Then came the long awaited key turn at the door. In

came Eternal Sailor's Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"Finally!" cried Yaten as he brought them to Selena.

"Why is she unconscious?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus as Eternal Sailor Pluto took her pulse.

"Because she used her powers to prevent us from certain death." said Yaten.

"Oh yeah," said Eternal Sailor Uranus, "The jumping off the balcony thing. That was smart."

"Hey it was either that or loosing her to the enemy." snapped Yaten.

"Well at least she's still alive." said Setsuna.

She'd powered down.

"I've found a pulse. I'm gonna call the others." she continued.

"Ok," said Haruka as Michiru and her powered down too.

"Did you guys run on crutches?" asked Yaten with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha." said Haruka with a smile on her face.

"No," laughed Michiru, "we walked."

"The others are on their way." said Setsuna.

---

"That was Setsuna." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, "They've found Selena and Yaten and we're to go to Haruka and Michiru's."

"Then let's go!" cried Eternal Sailor Saturn.

---

"Excellent!" cried Sailor Dark Moon, "I've found Princess Selena and soon her sister will be there. I'm gonna get them both!"

She laughed evilly.

---

Everybody was at Haruka and Michiru's except Usagi, Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

"Where are they?" asked Rei, annoyed, "Usagi is always late!"

"Relax," said Minako, "Their house is farther away than where everybody else was."

"Yeah," sighed Rei, "But couldn't she move faster?"

"Yeah." said Ami to everybody's surprise. "Usagi is later than usual. I wonder what's-"

"-Hey everybody! Sorry we're late. We missed the first bus." cried Chibi-usa as they came in.

"Where's Selena?" asked Usagi.

She sounded like Selena's mom.

"Is she ok? What happened?" asked Usagi as she ran over to her sister's side.

"Well you already know that we jumped of the balcony." said Yaten, "And that she used her power to prevent us from certain death but

she still hasn't woken up yet."

"And when she does she'll be on my side!" laughed an evil voice.

"It's Sailor Dark Moon!" cried Princess Kakyuu. "Usagi! Get Selena outta here!"

Usagi picked up her sister but Selena was to heavy for her to lift alone. So Seiya helped her and they ran to Haruka's room to escape

through the bathroom window.

"Not so fast!" cried Sailor Dark Moon.

She left a book monster for the others to fight as she pursued Seiya, Usagi and Selena.

She caught up to them.

Fighter Star Power!

MAKE UP!

"Usagi! Get Selena out of here now!" she cried to Usagi.

Usagi once again tried to pick up her sister but suddenly there was red everywhere.

"NO!" cried Sailor Star Fighter as Usagi and Selena were teleported away with Sailor Dark Moon.

The others had defeated the book and came out. They saw Sailor Star Fighter crying.

"What happened?" asked Eternal Sailor Pluto, "Where's Selena and Usagi?"

"Sailor Dark Moon took them." said Sailor Star Fighter.

All of a sudden Chibi-usa started to fade in and out. She lost her transformation and fainted.

"Chibi-usa!" cried Eternal Sailor Saturn as she caught her.

"The time stream is in flux again. The Small Lady must stay here." said Sailor Pluto

"No." came the weak reply from Chibi-usa, "I'm coming with you guys."

---

"Queen Dark Light?" asked Sailor Dark Moon into an empty room.

"Enter." said a voice.

Sailor Dark Moon used her power and teleported Usagi and Selena into the room with her.

"My Queen I have the Princess Selena of Nemesis and her sister, Princess Serenity of the White Moon. Her sister's energy will be very

powerful I should think." said Sailor Dark Moon.

"Good. Prepare them for the transformation." said Queen Dark Light.

"Yes my Queen." said Sailor Dark Moon.

She used her power to tie them to a table.

"Selena!?" cried Usagi.

Selena stirred.

"Selena wake up!" shouted Usagi.

Selena woke up and just about screamed.

"Usagi!" she shouted. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know but I think we're in major trouble!" cried Usagi.

"You got that right Princess Serenity of the White Moon!" cried Queen Dark Light as she came out of the shadows.

"Your heart crystal will be more than enough for our plan." said Queen Dark Light. "But as there will still be enough left to keep you alive

you will remain here while your sister and I destroy your world!"

"NO!" cried Selena, "I'm never ever gonna help you!"

But Queen Dark Light revealed a dark crescent moon that over powered a crescent moon mark from the moon.

"Heart Energy Unite!" cried Queen Dark Light as the other scouts ran into the room.

They'd found the way in and found the right room. Both Selena and Usagi screamed. Usagi's heart crystal was taken out and sucked dry

of it's energy which was then transported through Queen Dark Light and put into Selena. The energy became dark after going through

Queen Dark Light therefore making Selena turn evil. Both girls had revealed their crescent moon marks during the process but on Selena

a dark crescent now overpowered hers. She broke her chains and rose over top of Usagi.

"Don't!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon. "Please Selena!"

Selena looked over at the scouts. Her eyes were glazed over. Everybody gasped.

"I'm not Princess Selena," she said, "I'm the Dark Princess to you!"

She blasted them with her powers. Then she turned back to Usagi who was laying lifeless.

"Now Dark Princess," commanded Queen Dark Light, "Destroy your so called sister!"

Princess Selena moved towards Usagi but stopped.

"What's wrong?! Destroy her!" screamed Queen Dark Light.

All sound was oblivious to Selena. She heard nothing. She saw nothing but her sister, laying helpless and lifeless. Looking at her made her

remember, made her realise what happened and what she really wanted in life. Looking at Usagi broke the simple spell on her.

"Now do as I say!"

Selena suddenly could hear sound again, could see other than her sister, could fight against the evil queen. She slowly turned around.

"No."

She was barely audible but everybody still heard what she said. Her whole body glowed in her planetary color: greyish-purple. Then

Usagi was lifted out off the table. She too was glowing. Everybody watched in awe as Selena gave back her sisters heart energy. Also

the dark crescent moon disappeared as she healed her sister. Slowly Selena handed Usagi over to the others but she stayed where she

was. Eternal Sailor Jupiter grabbed Usagi. When Selena didn't come over with her sister, Uranus and Neptune realised what Selena

planned on doing.

"No! Don't!" cried Neptune.

"Selena don't! You'll die!" cried Uranus trying to rush to Selena to stop her.

But Selena floated up higher than her reach. She transformed into Princess Selena and took out her crystal.

"You think that you can defeat me!?" cried Queen Dark Light, "Never!"

And with that cry the battle began.

Queen Dark Light flew up higher than Princess Selena and attacked. Princess Selena lifted her crystal up in defiance.

"Nemesis Crystal Power!"

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon and the inner senshi realised that this was just like their battle with Wise Man. So they contributed

their powers as well.

Mercury Eternal! Mars Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Venus Eternal!

Usagi woke up to see Chibi-usa become Princess Small Lady Serenity and fly up to join Princess Selena.

Moon Crystal Power!

Seeing the others join their powers the outer senshi joined in.

Uranus Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Pluto Eternal! Saturn Eternal!

Usagi stood up and transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. She too flew up to Small Lady and Princess Selena to fight.

Moon Crystal Power!

Everybody's power went into Princess Selena's crystal. It changed color with everybody's powers joining.

_Please, my crystal, lend me more power to defeat her_, prayed Princess Selena.

There was a brilliant shine of light and Queen Dark Light was destroyed. Right before Princess Selena's crystal broke she wished that

Sailor Dark Moon be healed. Then to her the word went blank. Suddenly as Princess Selena fell there was a light from behind

everybody. They all turned to see Sailor Dark Moon being healed. She stepped out into the open and she revealed that she had been

brainwashed by Queen Dark Light.

"My name is Sailor Light Moon." she said.

Princess Kakyuu was shocked.

"So that's why you disappeared so long ago." she said in awe.

"Yes and I'm sorry to keep you waiting," said Sailor Light Moon, "my Princess."

This shocked the Starlights the most. The starlights turned to face Princess Kakyuu.

"What does she mean?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"I can't explain it all," said Princess Kakyuu looking at Princess Selena, "But I know who can."

That's when everybody remembered Selena. Neo Queen Serenity had become Usagi again and she was crying, holding on to her sister.

Chibi-usa, who was no longer in her Small Lady form, was standing beside Usagi, also crying. Usagi looked up at everybody.

"She's," she sobbed, "dead."

_To be continued..._

**_Author's Note: WWWHHAAA! Selena's Dead! No! But wait! Is she really dead? Or is she like her sister and comes back to life on her own? I dont' know! Well, actually _I_ do know but I can't tell you guys. It's in the next Chapter. So keep reading! Talk to Ya'll Later!_**

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	19. Rebirth of the Princess! The Truth is Sp

**_Author's Note: So last chapter Selena dies. Well what happens? Does she come back to life or not? I know but YOU must read to find out the truths here! You finally get to know the secret between Kakyuu and Selena and why Seiya and now the other Starlights, feel so weird around Selena. READ IT NOW!_**

**Part 19: Rebirth of the Dead Princess and the Truth is Finally Spilled!**

"She's what?" cried Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Dead." murmured Chibi-usa.

Seiya came over and picked up Selena (everybody had powered down). Mako helped Usagi who was weak from using her crystal and

Hotaru watched over Chibi-usa. They all headed over to Princess Kakyuu's and the others apartment.

---

"Selena wake up!" screamed Usagi.

Nothing happened. And nothing nobody said could get her away from her sister. Even Chibi Chibi couldn't bring her back this time. It

looked like there was no hope left. Then came the knock. It was very quiet but Ami heard it. She got up and answered the door. When

she opened it she gasped. It was Diamond! She stepped aside as he entered. The inner senshi and Chibi-usa gasped as everybody else

wondered at the mysterious man with white hair. He walked over to Selena and Usagi moved aside. He bent over her and whispered

something to her. Then he kissed her. All at once Selena's crystal was fixed. He whispered again to Selena then got up. He was heading

out when Usagi stopped him.

"She will be fine now. But I must go." he said to her.

The inner senshi fully expected her to kill him right then and there but Usagi felt that something had happened so all she said was:

"Thank you. See you at a later time then?"

He nodded and she let him leave. Before the others had time to react Selena woke up.

"Where is he?" she asked as everybody swarmed over to talk and cry at her at once.

Usagi slipped up beside her and told her not to worry he'd be back, sometime. After everybody had calmed down Yaten and Taiki

began to ask Selena and Princess Kakyuu questions. All the while Sailor Light Moon just listened, not knowing what had happened since

Queen Dark Light took her away.

"Ok now start talking!" demanded Yaten.

"Well I guess I better tell you guys the full truth then." sighed Selena.

Princess Kakyuu had seen that Selena had hoped to keep this a secret awhile longer but they no longer could.

"To start with," said Princess Kakyuu to the sailor Starlights, "You 3 are NOT my guardian senshi."

Everybody except Selena, Chibi Chibi, Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Light Moon was surprised.

"That's true." said Selena. "You see, you 3 are actually MY guardian senshi, from the past during the time of the Silver Millennium."

"But how can that be?" asked Taiki.

"We don't remember any other princess than Princess Kakyuu." stated Seiya.

"I know," said Selena, "That's how I wanted it. You see Princess Kakyuu and I are ancient friends. We knew each other since the moon

kingdom was destroyed. Usagi, the power of the Silver Crystal not only sent you guys to the future but all senshi EVERYWHERE.

That's why Galaxia was taken over by Chaos so quickly or why Nemesis became lost in darkness and also how the sailor starlights are

my guardian senshi."

"But how..." said Rei.

"I don't know how but the Silver Crystal is way more powerful than it let's on." said Selena, "Anyways right before the moon kingdom

was destroyed Queen Beryl and Queen Metillia they came to Nemesis because it was the first major barricade into our solar system.

Queen Metillia knew of the power of the Silver Crystal so she needed it by any means possible. At her first attempt to get past Nemesis

we destroyed her, or so we thought. Later Queen Beryl showed up, possessed by Metillia. They attacked Nemesis and destroyed my

planet. They were about to attack me when my guardian senshi defended me. Sailor Star Maker, Fighter and Healer tried to defeat them

but they were seriously injured."

Here she paused for any questions. When none came forth Selena continued:

"Even though they were only to protect me they tried to protect out planet as well. But they failed in protecting our planet and me

because they got seriously injured. So in a last ditch effort to save them I used my powers to bring them to me and we left Nemesis. I

could stillhear Beryl screaming at me as we fled."

"And she came to my planet." said Princess Kakyuu, "Knowing that I was her true friend and knowing that I was without guardian senshi

she brought the Sailor Starlights to me. 'Keep them safe until I can return, if I return' she told me 'If I don't come back then keep them

until one day I can find you.' I tried to protest but she told me of what she knew. She knew that Beryl was using forces from Earth as

well as powers from Metillia so she hurried of to her mother and sister's home on the moon. I never heard from her again until a couple

years ago. But she told me that I mustn't mention her to the other senshi. Any of them or the Starlights either."

Now Princess Kakyuu looked at Yaten, Seiya and Taiki.

"That's one reason why I wanted to come." she told them. "Selena told me it was time to revel the truth."

"And you all know most of what happens next." said Selena.

They all remembered when Selena took them to see what had happened to her.

"But I believe Minako can help us a little here." said Selena.

Everybody turned in surprise at Minako. She sighed.

"Yeah I can." she said, "You all know that before I was Sailor Venus I was known as Sailor V? Well I wasn't the very first scout. Selena

was. Artimis found Selena and she already had her full memories so she helped Artimis find me. When Selena showed up to save me one

day she revealed to me who she was and then she let Artimis take over. That's when I became Sailor V. Selena didn't want to become

famous though. So she was more of the backround help. She knew where all the monsters where, what they were doing, even what

they were looking for. She helped me up until I left England and came here. But before I left she made me promise to never say anything

about herself to the other scouts I would meet. I didn't know that there was going to be other scouts but I trusted her. After that I saw

her once more. Right after we defeated Wise Man."

There was silence as everybody pondered about this.

"So," spoke Haruka, "Then we've seen her before?"

"Yes," nodded Selena, "I'd been trying to help my sister and her daughter defeat Wise Man but I couldn't give too much help because I

had just finished destroying a really tough diamon. So what energy I could give them I did then I fell over. Right before I fainted

completely I heard you and Michiru talking about taking me to Sailor V. Then I woke up in Minako's room a couple hours later. I was

also a student at Mugen for abit but I left and went to Minako's school so that I wouldn't be discoverd. Afterwards I watched everybody

during the next few battles. I even had to battle a few of the monsters myself. By now Luna knew where I was and everything. She was

the one who told me to hide when Galaxia attacked and she was the one who told me that I couldn't help Usagi when Chaos took

complete control of Galaxia."

Everybody listened and they were silent with awe. They were all thinking about everything that they had been told when Taiki came up

with a question.

"So if we're your guardian senshi," he said to Selena, "Then who guards Princess Kakyuu?"

"Sailor Light Moon does," said Princess Kakyuu, "But so does a sailor senshi known as Sailor Stardust."

"Sailor Stardust?" questioned Usagi.

Princess Kakyuu nodded.

"She disappeared when Sailor Light Moon did. I've been feeling her energy here but I can't pinpoint her location." she said.

"Maybe we can help." suggested Minako, "She might be at Juuban High."

"Thank you," said Princess Kakyuu, "But until I can pinpoint her location I guess we will just have to wait."

"At least Queen Dark Light is gone so we might get peace here now." said Rei

Everybody nodded but Ami was in deep thought.

"Princess Kakyuu," she spoke, "How is Chibi Chibi here? I thought that she was Galaxia's Star Seed."

Princess Kakyuu shook her head.

"Galaxia's Star Seed was inside Chibi Chibi." she explained. "Galaxia sent her star seed off but it went to Chibi Chibi for help. So Chibi

Chibi took it inside of herself and went looking for you."

"So then who is Chibi Chibi?" asked Chibi-usa.

"She is one of a group of sailor senshi in training," said Princess Kakyuu, "From Galaxia's home world. She was sent not too long ago to

become one of my guardian senshi. Even Galaxia knew the Sailor Starlights true origins. But I had told her not to tell. And she was true to

her word, even after she was consumed by Chaos."

"So she sent you your own guardian senshi?" asked Usagi.

Princess Kakyuu nodded.

"Well," said Sailor Light Moon, "Now that we know everything about everyone can I say, um, show you guys something?"

They all nodded, wondering what she was hiding. She powered down and they couldn't believe who it was! Sailor Light Moon was

really Naru (Molly)!

"Naru! No way?!" cried Usagi.

"Yeah it's me." she laughed a little.

"But your appearance is different from what you look like as Sailor Light Moon." said Ami.

"I know. It's just like Sailor Stardust." said Naru, "We both look different from our scout outfits. It's to throw off the enemy."

"Well do you know what she looks like out of her scout outfit?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Nope, we were hardly ever out of our scout outfits and when we were it was for secret missions." said Naru.

"Well we better hope a new scout shows up then." said Haruka.

They all nodded in agreement.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Aww! Selena is alive! But what has Diamond got to do with anything?! And how did he revive Selena?! Really, this guys is some womanizer! lolz Can't wait to see what happens? Keep reading on into my next Arc!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	20. A New Enemy Appears!

_**Author's Note: Ok ok. So this chapter is the start of the new arc. So you all remember that the last arc was called right? It was the Queen Dark Light arc (chapters 1-19, prologue) This one is called the arc: of (chapters 20-???, prologue). Ha Ha! Did you really think that I'd tell you guys before we even know who the villian is?! NOPE! Sorry. You'll have to read the following chapters to fill in the blanks!**_

**Part 20 (_and the new arc's prologue!!_): A New Enemy Appears!**

The next few weeks went by so fast. The end of the year had snuck up on the girls, even Ami was studying harder than normal. They finished their exams a couple days before the end of June. Usagi and

Chibi-usa were excited. Their birthday was coming up in a few days. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were still in the same apartment as Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi. Naru stayed at her house, she didn't

want her mom to wonder what was up. But she was still near enough to Usagi's to know what was up. Study group at the temple turned into training sessions for the girls. Every other night they would

meet at the cherry blossom park at 10pm to train until 2 am. The nights that they weren't training they were talking at the temple. They had started to do this because Rei felt that an evil force was

approaching the Earth, even more powerful than Queen Dark Light and Galaxia. It was about midsummer before the first of the new enemies appeared. Usagi and Chibi-usa were out shopping when

they walked by a cute clothes shop. Usagi wanted to go in and get something but Chibi-usa argued that they were already late. They were just heading 'round the corner when they heard a scream

coming from that store.

"Hey guys!" cried Usagi in her communicator, "Wanna come to the Juuban shopping district?! Something's wrong!"

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power!

MAKE UP!

The monster was trying to do something to the lady behind the counter.

"Hold it!" cried Sailor Moon.

"What?" it cried, "Who are you?"

"Destroying a cute clothes store is not a polite thing to do!" cried Sailor Moon.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Moon.

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon.

"We're the sailor scouts!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon.

"And we will right wrong and triumph over evil." cried Sailor Moon.

"And that means you!" they said.

"Ooh really?" said the monster, "Star Blaster!"

"Ahh!" cried Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.

The monster was star shaped and used star related attacks.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"OW!" cried the monster as it stumbled.

"It's not polite to use others attacks." said voice.

The Sailor Starlights jumped down from the second story window.

"Why you!" cried the monster as it started to get up.

"Quickly Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Star Fighter.

She nodded.

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon quickly and easily destroyed the monster. It turned into dust that faded. Just as the other scouts arrived there was an image on the wall.

"So there really are scouts on Earth. Well we'll let you go for now but be warned: we will be back and we will find the purest of all life crystals!" said the image.

Then laughing the image disappeared.

"I wonder who that was." said Sailor Venus.

They powered down and went to the temple to talk. They also called Naru and told her to come over.

---

"Yeah this sounds familiar," said Naru, remembering. "But I just simply can't think of it. Can you remember Selena?"

She shook her head.

"I can't think of it either but I feel as if it has something to do with me." she said.

"Maybe I can find out what they want." said Rei.

So everybody followed Rei to the room where she read from the fire.

"Sorry but not everybody can come in," she said, "There would be way too many people in there. Just Selena this time."

They all nodded. There was after all 15 people there, including Rei. So everybody just waited outside while Rei and Selena went inside Rei started the chants and asked the questions.

"Who does this new enemy want?" cried Rei.

Selena's face appeared.

Both girls where shocked. Then the image showed that a crystal was taken from Selena's body. Then it faded. Both girls got up and joined the others, who'd gone back to the other room.

"So they want whatever crystal that Selena has?" asked Minako.

Rei nodded.

"And they called it a 'Life Crystal.'" said Usagi.

"I wonder what a 'life crystal' is?" said Yaten.

"Or more importantly, what does it do and what do they need it for?" said Taiki.

Everybody nodded. Then, because it was 10pm, they all transformed and did some training. The next day they all met at the temple again.

"So do you think that they know who has the thing?" said Haruka.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Well then," said Michiru, "Maybe it will be just like when we fought Galaxia."

"So they will find out but not right away then." said Usagi.

Luna and Artimis nodded.

"So we have to be careful not to give away that Selena is the one that they want." said Luna.

"Which brings us to another point." said Artimis.

Everybody looked at them and Luna nodded. But right before they could explain Chibi-usa and Diana showed up.

"Sorry we're late everybody." said Chibi-usa as she sat down in-between Usagi and Selena, "But we got up late and missed the bus."

"There's a change." murmured Rei.

"Actually it was my fault," said Usagi. "I forgot to wake her up."

"Anyways," said Artimis, "As we all know, Luna is Usagi's guardian cat, Diana is Chibi-usa's and I'm Minako's. Well, and I'm sure Selena will remember shortly, Selena has a guardian cat too."

"Yes," nodded Luna, "When Selena was to leave for Nemesis, Queen Serenity wanted one of us to go. But we knew somehow that we would be needed there so we sent along someone else."

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"Luna's sister!" cried Selena as she remembered who they were talking about.

Luna nodded.

"Yes we sent my sister, Kala, to Nemesis." said Luna.

"And lately we've been seeing her," said Artimis, "At least we think it's her."

"We'll what does she look like?" asked Setsuna.

"She's got the crescent moon mark like the others," said Selena, "And she's a light soft brown with white paws and a white tip on her tail."

"I've seen a cat with light brown fur and white paws with a white tail tip!" piped up Hotaru.

"Where?" asked Selena.

"Around the arcade, usually right before and after we meet there." she said.

Minako nodded.

"I've seen the same cat." she said.

"Maybe it's Kala." said Luna.

"Well I guess we know what we're doing today then." said Ami.

Everybody nodded. Unnoticed by everybody, somebody or something slipped away from the door.

"So we'll meet at the arcade in about 1 hour then?" said Michiru.

They all nodded.

"Selena, you better stay with Haruka and Michiru." said Rei.

"I know." said Selena, "You guys want me to stay safe."

They nodded and left. When Haruka, Michiru and Selena came close to the arcade Selena could feel Kala nearby.

"Hey guys," she said, "I think Kala is nearby. I can feel her."

They nodded.

"We can too." said Michiru, "Let's look around the back ally's here."

Michiru went down one and Haruka and Selena went down the other. They saw something up ahead. Signalling to each other Selena and Haruka cautiously went towards the object. When it moved they

stopped and waited until it stopped moving. It seemed to be moving towards them too. Their feeling that it was Kala was getting stronger but they couldn't be sure. Finally they were close enough to see

it clearly. It was a cat. The cat had light brown fur with white paws and a white tipped tail. It also had a crescent moon mark on it's fore head.

"Kala?" asked Selena.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" came the reply.

"She probably only sees our silhouette's." whispered Haruka to Selena.

She nodded and searched her jacket for a pen light.

"I can't find my pen light!" whispered Selena worried.

"Then tell her to follow us to the street." whispered back Haruka.

_(a/n: Remember that Haruka still doesn't know what to think of her feeling's yet. Only know it's just her and Michiru. After all, the Starlight's know why now!) _

Selena nodded.

"I know that you can't see us really well," said Selena, "But would you please follow us to the street?"

"I don't know," said the shy cat, "But seeing as you're not freaking out over a talking cat I guess I will."

"Thank you Kala." said Selena and Haruka and her turned around and went back to the street to find Michiru looking for them.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Shh!" said Haruka and she pointed to Selena.

Selena was trying to coax Kala out onto the street.

"Come on Kala," she said, "The only people out here are Michiru, Haruka and me."

"Well who are you?" asked Kala not wanting to come out farther.

"It's me," said Selena, "Princess Selena from Nemesis."

"You can't be Selena." said Kala, "Selena was killed in the fight with Uranus and Neptune."

"No she wasn't." said Michiru gently as she came up beside Selena. Kala was a little more antsy now.

"How would you know?" retorted the cat.

It seemed that she wasn't so shy now.

"Because," said Michiru, "I'm Neptune."

"Sure ya are." retorted the cat again, "Prove it."

Michiru pulled out her transformation locket.

"What?!" cried Kala in surprise.

The whole time Haruka had watched and saw again that Selena was truly a princess of the moon.

"Yes and Haruka over there is Uranus." said Selena, "And I really am Selena."

"Ok I believe the scouts but I saw my princess die!" cried Kala, "So if you're REALLY Princess Selena then you'll have to prove it too."

"Ok but not here in the open." said Selena.

"Please come with us to the temple." said Michiru.

Kala nodded.

_To be continued..._

**_Author's Note: So what do you think? Do think that Selena should have a guardian cat or not? Let me know! Anyways I thought that you'd all like to know that I'm finally working on Part 36! Yah! I hope that I'll get it up here soon! And thank you Butterfle for reviewing again. I love reviews! Hope to get some more too. Ja ne! Minna!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn _**


	21. The New Enemy Reveled!

**_Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you think that the new enemy will be the toughest yet? Or will they be a piece of cake? Will they need reinforcements? Or not? I know but YOU must read to find out!_  
**

**Part 21: The New Enemy Reveled!**

Back at the arcade everybody was wondering why Michiru, Haruka and Selena were late. Setsuna thought they were fine but Usagi was abit worried still. Then Michiru walked in carrying a cat followed

by Haruka and Selena. They all ran to meet the trio and cat. Then they left for the temple so that people wouldn't find it weird that Kala could talk. Also the temple was where Diana, Artimis and Luna

were at.

"Luna!" cried Kala.

She jumped down from Michiru's arms and ran to her sister.

"I've missed you so much! I've been lost and to so many countries!" cried Kala, "I couldn't find you anywhere then I heard about the Sailor Scouts in England and Japan so I went to England but they

were gone! And then I came here but I still couldn't find you! I thought I finally did but I wasn't sure and then this girl tells me she the dead Princess Selena and-"

"Slow down Kala!" laughed Luna.

"But!" said Kala trying to continue.

She was promptly stopped by Luna.

"Enough Kala." said Luna.

"Sorry Luna." she said.

"It's ok and yes Selena really is the Princess of Nemesis." said Luna.

"But I saw her get killed!" cried Kala. "Uranus and Neptune attacked her and she lost her transformation and then she was floating up and then I was here!"

"I know." said Luna. "She had used Queen Serenity's forbidden time key to escape and ended up in Crystal Tokyo, which we'll tell you about at a later time."

She'd seen her sister's questioning face when she mentioned Crystal Tokyo.

"OK you still want me to prove who I am?" asked Selena with a smile.

Luna nodded at Kala to say it was her choice.

"Yes!" cried Kala.

Kala trusted Luna when it came to this stuff. After all, Luna was her older sister. But sometimes she just wanted to be 100 sure.

Selena took out her crystal.

"Nemesis Crystal Power!"

There was a bright light and when everybody could look again there stood Princess Selena.

"But I thought you died!" cried Kala as Princess Selena became Selena again.

"Well it's just like Luna said." laughed Selena.

Kala raced over and jumped into her arms.

"I've missed you Kala." said Selena.

"Same here." said Kala.

"Ok so back to business." said Haruka.

"Kala," said Naru, "Do you know anything about life crystals?"

The little cat nodded.

"Life crystals," she began, "are the source of everybody's energy in the solar system. Without your life crystal you die. Life crystals are what gives you your heart energy that the Death Busters wanted

and it gives your star seeds energy too. But without any of them you die."

"We know about heart crystal's and star seeds." said Rei.

"Yeah. We've all had our heart crystal's taken." said Minako.

"Our star seeds too." add Mako.

"Well then," said Kala, "If somebody takes your life crystal it will be much the same."

They all nodded.

"So I guess that we'll have to keep a careful eye out for you, Selena." said Haruka.

"If that's the case why don't you watch me and others the same way you watched Hotaru and the Death Buster victims." laughed Selena.

Everybody smiled except Kala.

"That's nothing to be laughing about." she said.

"Yes it is." said Luna.

---

Usagi, Chibi-usa and Selena were walking home with Luna, Diana and Kala when Kala asked Luna again about Crystal Tokyo and about Haruka and Michiru.

"Can you please wait until we get home?" said Selena, "Otherwise somebody might hear us talking to a cat."

She winked at Kala. Kala smiled and nodded.

They were just rounding a corner when they saw a woman being attacked by a monster!

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power!

MAKE UP!

"Luna, keep Kala and Diana safe." said Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Then they ran out to fight.

"Hey you!" cried a voice.

The monster was really a person. The person looked around.

"Up here!" said the voice again.

She looked up.

"It's just like some evil like you to ruin a good Sunday!" cried Sailor Moon.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon.

"We're the sailor scouts," said Sailor Moon.

"And we will right wrong and triumph over evil!" said Chibi Moon.

"And that means you!" they cried.

"So I finally get to see the sailor's of this planet in person." said the figure, "I'm Sailor Soloria."

"Another scout?" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah and you're going to not exist when you see our phages." she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" said another voice.

"Who's there?" cried Soloria.

"Turn around!" cried the voice.

Everybody looked over by a large tree.

"I come from the long lost planet of Nemesis." said a figure, "I now live here, and if you think I'm going to let you destroy this world-" she looked up "-then you're dumber than you look."

"What?!" cried Soloria.

"I'm Sailor Nemesis!" cried Eternal Cosmic Sailor Nemesis.

3 other figures had appeared behind her. One by one they too introduced themselves.

"We were once wandering shooting stars." said one.

"But now we have found our true princess." said another.

"We're the Sailor Starlights!" said the other.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" cried Sailor Star Fighter.

"Sailor Star Healer!" cried Sailor Star Healer.

"Sailor Star Maker!" cried Sailor Star Maker.

"Sailor Starlights, stage on!" they said.

"Great now I'm really out numbered!" wailed Soloria. "Sailor Shopper! Get them!"

And with that she vanished. The woman that had been attacked turned into a phage.

"On aisle 3 there's some wonderful dresses to try on!" it shouted while trying to get a dress on Sailor Moon.

"Somebody!" she cried.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter's attack hit the phage.

"OW!" it wailed. "How 'bout a dress for you then!"

It started towards the Starlights but Sailor Nemesis took care of it. With the arrival of these new enemies she'd gotten a new attack.

"Nemesis Star Healing!" she cried.

The phage turned back into a person.

"Well I'm glad that's over." sighed Chibi Moon.

But just then some vines came out of nowhere and caught all the scouts.

"Ha! You fell for it! That phage allowed me to make a plan of my own!" crowed Soloria.

"Somebody help me!" gasped Sailor Moon.

Everybody else was also having a tough time breathing. But then...

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Sailor Uranus used her sword and cut them all free.

"Waaahhhh!" cried Soloria, "You're so mean to me!"

And with that she vanished.

**_Author's Note: So what do you think of Sailor Soloria? Wimpy? Strong? In between? Let me know through reviews! Also can you guess who this new enemy is? I know! But of course I should, I am writing it. But it won't be who you think it will be! Also the Starlight's seem to have adjusted fairly well to having their memories and their princess back eh? Well they should've! They've had all summer long to!  
_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn _**


	22. Naru's Transformation!

_**Author's Note: I know that these chapters are coming out fairly regularly and fast but that's because I'm working on chapter 37 right now. So I'm just doing some touch ups on these as I post them. Also I only have one exam this term because I got exempt from my English final. But not Math! I'm failing Math! I need some serious help! My Math exam is tomorrow! Aaahhh! Maybe I should go and study... **_

**Part 23: Naru's Transformation!  
**

The next few days were fairly quiet ones. This unnerved the Starlights.

"They've got to be up to some thing." said Yaten one day at the temple.

"Yeah maybe," said Mako, "But sometimes they just lay off for a few days."

"And some times, like when we fought Galaxia, they don't." said Rei.

"I know," said Minako, "It seemed like everyday that Galaxia was attacking us in some way or another."

They all nodded in agreement. But Yaten and the others would turn out to be right. This new enemy WAS up to something...

---

"Sailor Soloria!" boomed a voice.

"Yes!" cried Soloria as she appeared before two thrones, one of which was empty.

"Sailor Soloria!" cried the voice again, "I need to lay my hands on those life crystals! And so far you have failed me!"

"B-but it was m-my first attempt." stuttered Soloria in quite visible fear.

"And if I'd known that you'd fail so quickly I'd never had gathered you for this mission," seethed the voice maniacally. "I thought that you could handle it."

"But I can!" cried Soloria, "It's just those meddling scouts of this solar system! They got in my way!"

"Silence!" shouted the person on the throne. "I don't want to hear excuses! Give me results or else I'll take away your pendant!"

Soloria gasped and groped for the sun shaped pendant she wore since she joined Her forces.

"I'll try again." said Soloria as she vanished.

"You'd better. This time I don't need someone else's body. This time I've got my own!" glowered the figure.

She stood and before she herself vanished to secret a chamber her eyes glowed a taunting red, enough to frighten ANYONE to do her bidding, even IF that person wasn't wearing her pendants. But soon

they too would cloud over and the bearers would too die...

---

Back in her office Soloria kicked the wall.

_Geez!_ she thought, _I've tried the first time but I never thought that there'd be sailor senshi here of all places! AND a senshi for the moon?! This place really is the dumps. But She did warn me_

_about them, so why was I so easily taken over and out by them? Did they power up or what?_

She looked over to the stacks of paperwork on her desk. She sighed. She'd once heard before that Chaos had been trapped inside the body of the legendary sailor senshi Galaxia but yet she was still

defeated by this Sailor Moon. So when She came back to power in a body of her own, as far as anyone could tell, she'd called apon new senshi to help her retake over the universe.

_Only this time She was going to start with the place that had stopped her last time._ thought Soloria.

She sat down at her desk and started to go through the papers. There was a lot of people that were suitable for hosting real life crystals. Soloria had looked at the past attacks on this planet called Earth

because she wanted to gather some information on what the sailor senshi were like here. But what she found startled her. With each new enemy they'd all been powered up by someone or something.

She didn't want THAT to happen and get her killed in the process. Soloria looked down at her pendant. She gasped when she saw that it was starting to dissolve around the edges. She knew that if her

pendant ever dissolved all the way she would permanently disappear too.

_Just like those so-called friends of mine from home!_ she thought.

Soloria paused long enough to remember how her friends had betrayed her when they found that pendant around her neck.

_But what's past is past and eventually they will either die or wear this pendant!_ laughed Soloria.

---

Everybody was abit busy now. There had been hardly any attacks on people all summer and now everybody was getting busy for school, which started next week. Usagi was going to see Mamoru off

again. He was heading back to his university in America and he would have this year plus 2 more there. But he promised Usagi to try to come and visit, especially during the summer holidays. Rei was

helping out at her school. She was helping to get everything in order and to help clean it. Ami was catching up on some reading as well as her summer homework, which she knew that everybody had

forgotten about and would soon be asking her for help. Mako and Minako had been out of town for the last 2 weeks and had to organise their own houses. Chibi-usa and Hotaru were doing the same as

Ami because they wanted to be near the top of their classes but then Chibi-usa could rub it in Usagi's face when she wailed because she forgot her own. Haruka and Michiru had spent the summer

holidays at a log cabin on a lake high up in the mountains and Setsuna was watching over everything. Princess Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi, and the Starlights had nothing to do so they would call up the girls

once in a while and see if one wanted to go out for the day. Naru was also working on homework. When Usagi got home she saw that Chibi-usa and Hotaru were just finishing their summer homework.

"Aaaahhhh!" cried Usagi, "I can't believe I forgot! I've gotta call Rei!"

And she zoomed right up to her room and slammed the door. Chibi-usa and Hotaru laughed until their sides ached. When Usagi called Rei and asked for help Rei cried out that she forgot her own

homework and that she went to a different school. Rei called Mako after she hung up on Usagi though. Usagi called Minako. Both Minako and Mako forgot theirs too. So the 4 met at Rei's and then they

called Ami. But halfway through the call Ami walked in!

"Ami!" cried Usagi happily.

"Ami!" cried the others, more shocked to see her there halfway through the call.

"I knew that you guys would need help so I started to walk over here to wait." sighed Ami, "And Usagi why didn't you ask Selena to help you?"

"She went out shopping again!" wailed Usagi.

"Well didn't she tell you guys to do it either right after summer break started or in bits all the way through?" asked Ami.

All 4 girls nodded. Just then the door opened and in walked Seiya and Selena.

"Hey Selena! Seiya!" cried Usagi, once again happy.

"Where'd you guys go shopping?" asked Rei.

"Well first I was shopping on my own," said Selena, "I wanted a new dress and skirt. But as I was entering a book store Seiya spotted me."

"And we went and found some useful school books!" laughed Seiya.

Selena couldn't help but laugh either.

"No we went and picked out some manga to read." said Selena.

"Well what are you guys doing here then?" asked Mako.

"Chibi-usa called me and told me that you were freaking out because you STILL hadn't finished your summer break's homework," said Selena.

"So we made our way here," said Seiya, "To help Ami help you guys."

Everybody laughed at that. Seiya was almost as bad as Usagi at school.

---

"Naru!" called Usagi, "Naru wait up!"

Naru stopped and turned around. She saw Usagi, Selena and Chibi-usa come running up.

"Hey Usagi," said Naru, "First time that it's been the first day and you're not late!"

"That's because I woke her up." said Chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa was almost up to Usagi's shoulder now. Both her and Hotaru were growing at an amazing rate. Soon they would be entering Usagi's school.

"Wow! Chibi-usa you're growing so fast!" exclaimed Naru.

Chibi-usa nodded.

"That's because before I could use the Silver Crystal I had stopped growing." she said, "Now my body's trying to catch up."

But before Naru could ask another question (because she still didn't know everything about Chibi-usa yet,) they all heard a scream. They ran down the street and as the turned the corner they saw that

Sailor Soloria was trying to find another life crystal. The 4 hid behind the corner. Luckily there wasn't anybody else in sight so...

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Light Moon Star Eternal!

MAKE UP!

"I'm going to-aahh!" cried Soloria as the crystal turned black, "Rats! I failed again!"

She looked down at her pendant and gasped. It was practically gone!

"Hold it right there!"

"Who's there?!" cried Soloria looking around.

"Up here!"

Soloria looked up.

"We can't simply allow you to attack innocent people whenever you want! I'm Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Moon.

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Chibi Moon.

"And we're going to throw the rule book on you!" they cried.

"Oh yeah?!" challenged Soloria.

"Yeah!" cried 2 more voices.

Soloria spinned around. There were 2 more scouts standing right behind her.

"I'm Sailor Nemesis and I won't let you do anything to harm such a peaceful world!" cried Sailor Nemesis.

"And I won't allow you to disturb my mission of protecting my princess or finding my partner!" cried Sailor Light Moon, "I'm Sailor Light Moon!"

"Not again!" wailed Soloria, "Sailor Knowledge! get the 2 with the hair!"

The victim turned into a phage and attacked sailor's Moon and Chibi Moon. Sailor Light Moon and Nemesis were about to go and help but they were stopped by Soloria.

"Not so fast!" she cried, "Because of you guys I'm going to disappear soon!"

She attacked Sailor Nemesis first but Sailor Light Moon blocked her attack.

"Why you!" cried Soloria as she attacked Sailor Light Moon.

"Nemesis Tiara!"

"OW!" cried Soloria as her weapon was torn from her hand by Sailor Nemesis' tiara attack.

Soloria then launched 2 energy balls at each of the scouts. Sailor Light Moon was farthest away from Soloria and so was able to escape. Sailor Nemesis wasn't so lucky. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon

had just saved the victim by turning her back to a human when they saw that Sailor Nemesis couldn't escape.

"Look out!" cried Chibi Moon.

"Run!" cried Sailor Light Moon and Sailor Moon at the same time.

Then right before the attack hit Sailor Nemesis there was a bright light and the attack dissipated. There in front of Sailor Nemesis stood what looked like Tuxedo Mask. Except this guys outfit was

different. Where the real Tuxedo Mask would have black this guy had white and where the real Tuxedo Mask would have red or white this guy had a pale blue, the same color blue as Sailor Nemesis'

hair!

"Who are you?!" cried Soloria.

"I'm Starlight Keeper." said the man.

"Well take this!" cried Soloria as she attacked him and Sailor Nemesis.

Starlight Keeper grabbed Sailor Nemesis and avoided the attack. Then he retaliated with an attack of his own. It hit Sailor Soloria directly. She was about to escape when everything went dark. All the

senshi and Starlight Keeper looked over at Soloria. There was a shadow before her.

"Please my Queen!" Soloria was saying, "Please give me another chance!"

"Silence!" boomed the shadow, "And no. I've given you too many chances and I'm not going to wait for the pendant to disappear because I'm taking it back myself!"

"No!" cried Soloria as her pendant was taken.

She then disappeared The shadow then turned to the other senshi.

"I failed the last time I tried to take over the universe and I failed here so this is where I'm starting this time." it said, "And if you continue to get in my way I will have the same fate apon all of you."

And laughed evilly she vanished Sailor Nemesis turned to Starlight Keeper.

"Who are you?" she asked, "I feel as if I know you."

He similed.

"I cannot tell you." he said, "but yes you do know me, from a time long past. Adieu."

And with that he left. All the girls powered down and agreed that they would discuss this at the temple later.

"We're late!" gasped Naru.

All 4 ran to school as fast as they could, which meant that they unintentionally called apon their senshi powers. Usagi had started to notice this when she'd first become Sailor Moon. So she didn't care s

long as she made it to school on time. But when Selena, Usagi and Naru got to school the gates had already closed.

"Let's just jump it." said Usagi as she jumped the fence.

Selena and Naru nodded and followed Usagi inside. They'd question her later.

_To be continued..._

**_Author's Note: So who do you think 'She' is? If you think you know then tell me! Also I guess Soloria was kinda weak. This would've been her 5th battle with the sailor senshi. And who's this Starlight Keeper?! Could he be Sailor Nemesis' sweet heart from the Silver Millenium? Or is he just some guys with extra powers from Earth? I don't know. Keep reading to find out and remember to REVIEW!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn _**


	23. The Tsukino's are Attacked! A Photo is T

**_Author's Note: So what do you all think so far? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I love reviews!_**

_**Disclaimers: **I keep forgetting to add this. Standard disclaimers apply to all of my chapters. All hail Naoko Takeuchi for creating Sailor Moon! I do own Sailor Nemesis/Selena, Starlight Keeper, Sailor Soloria, any new scouts and the plot! No one can use my story without asking me for use of it! _

**Part 23: The Tsukino's are Attacked! A Photo is Taken?!**

"Ok so what do we know about this guy?" asked Rei.

Everybody was at the temple after school today. The inner senshi(6), the outer senshi(4), the Starlights(3), Princess Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi, Naru, Selena and the cats were all crammed into the usual room,

which with only 6 seemed big, now with 21 was quite small. So they moved to the Main Chamber (which is next to Rei's room (the usual room) and next to the great fire room).

"Well he said his name was Starlight Keeper." said Naru.

"And that I know him from 'a time long past.'" said Selena.

"What could that mean?" asked Usagi while she chowed down on a snack.

Mako purposely made extra in her Home Ec's class because of today's meeting.

"Well," said Diana, "Maybe he came from your past here on Earth?"

They all shook their heads.

"That's not far enough back," said Selena, "I feel as if he's come from the Earth yes, but not from within this life time."

"Maybe during the Silver Millennium?" suggested Ami.

Selena nodded.

"Probably because that is 'a time long past.'" said Yaten.

They all were silent for a few minutes thinking. Usagi thought about that time when Selena nearly died. No one could wake her but then Diamond showed up and brought her back to life. That gave

her an idea.

"Hey Selena," she said, "What if 'Starlight Keeper' is Diamond?"

Everybody nodded. Clearly they'd been thinking the same thing.

"Well that might be possible," said Selena, "because I've known Diamond since the Silver Millennium but I don't know if he is here for certain."

"Well we do." laughed Minako.

The inner senshi, Chibi-usa, and Luna and Artimis smiled and nodded.

"He was on the side with Wise man when they came back from the future to get Chibi-usa." said Mako.

"But how could he get there?" asked Selena.

Then she remembered seeing him briefly on her way to the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo.

_Maybe he was caught by the time key when I left the Moon Kingdom._ thought Selena.

"Well I have a theory," said Ami, "That, perhaps, he never was in the future. That maybe wise man brought him to the future."

The others nodded. The outer senshi, Princess Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi, Diana, Kala, Naru and the Starlights felt out of this circle of conversation.

"I don't think so." said Selena.

But she never got to explain why as just then they all felt a strange aura.

"Let's go!" cried Usagi.

They all ran out of the temple following Rei who was trying to pinpoint its location. They stopped in front of Usagi's house.

Mercury Eternal! Mars Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Venus Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Pluto Eternal! Saturn Eternal! Chibi Chibi Power! Fighter Star Power! Healer Star Power! Maker Star

Power! Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Light Moon Star Eternal!

MAKE UP!

They broke up into groups. Sailors Mercury, Neptune and Pluto went in first followed by Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. Venus, Uranus and Chibi Moon went in next and Nemesis, Moon and Light

Moon followed. The Starlights searched the yard. Inside the house Mercury was scanning the living room. She couldn't find anything but they searched anyways. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn were

peeking about the kitchen. They could feel the presence but found nothing. Sailor Moon, Light Moon and Nemesis were looking around Sailor Moon's room and Sailors Venus, Uranus and Chibi

Moon were looking around Chibi Moon's room. The Starlights found nothing outside so they went to wait with Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"Found anything?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

"Nothing and it seems that no one is here," said Sailor Star Healer. "I thought Sailor Moon said that her whole family was home."

The others nodded as everybody came out.

"We found nothing." said Mars, "How'd you guys fair?"

"Nothing." said Sailor Moon.

"Same." said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Ditto." said Sailor Mercury.

"And it's so quiet too," said Sailor Venus, "Sailor Moon wasn't everybody supposed to be home?"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Nemesis and Chibi Moon nodded.

"It does seem a little strange," said Sailor Moon, "and I can still feel that strange aura."

But before anybody else could answer there was laughing. Everybody looked up on the roof to see an new sailor senshi.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Light Moon.

"I'm known as Sailor Nebula!" cried the senshi while she was laughing. "I also have this family here."

Three more people appeared on the roof beside Sailor Nebula.

"Sailor Cook! Sailor Games! Sailor Photographer! Get them!" shouted Sailor Nebula.

The 3 figures started to attack. The one called Sailor Cook started to attack Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. The inner senshi tried to protect Sailor Moon and the outer tried to protect Sailor Chibi Moon.

The one called Sailor games tried to attack Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi but was intercepted by Sailor Light Moon.

"I can't have you go hurting my princess now that I've found her." she said.

And the one called Sailor Photographer tried to attack Sailor Nemesis but she was defended by the Starlights.

"We'll distract it." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"You try to heal it." cried Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Nemesis nodded.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter's attack wounded it.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis turned "Sailor Photographer" back into Mr. Tsukino (Kenji).

The 4 then turned their attentions to their friends.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus' attack hit.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

So did Sailor Neptune's.

"Now! Quickly Sailor Nemesis!" she cried.

It tried to get up to attack again.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

She turned the Sailor Cook back into Mrs. Tsukino (Ikuko).

And Sailor Light Moon came over and put Sailor Moon's little brother, Shingo, beside his mother.

"They should wake up soon." she said. "And we best not be here when they do."

The others nodded and left. But they didn't know that Mr. Tsukino had woken up and taken a picture of them before they left.

---

"Now what do we do?" asked Usagi, when they were back at the temple.

There was much less people there now. The outer senshi had left after the battle, saying that they need to check some things out. Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi left because Chibi Chibi was

hungary and tired. And Naru had to leave because of her curfew. So that left Usagi, Chibi-usa, Rei, Ami, Mako, Minako, Selena, Yaten, Seiya and Taiki. Of course Luna, Artimis, Diana and Kala had

waited at the temple for them.

"Well we can assume that this new enemy is an old one." said Luna.

"And from the sounds of it we stopped them here on Earth last time." said Artimis.

"Yeah," agreed Rei, "But we've stopped lots of enemies here, so where do we start?"

"Well," said Ami, "We know that they are sailor senshi and we know that they are being controlled by pendants."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So," she continued, " what past enemies have used sailor senshi to attack the Earth?"

"Galaxia!" cried Usagi.

"Yes but this person isn't Galaxia right?" asked Ami.

They all nodded.

"What if it's Chaos?" asked Yaten.

They all stared at him.

"It can't be." said Mako.

"Yeah I thought Chaos was an essence not a person." said Rei.

"Well actually he may be on to something." said Selena.

Now everybody was staring at her.

"Well I remember reading back during the Silver Millennium, before I was sent to Nemesis, some of Queen Serenity's books." she said, "But they weren't your usual knowledge books these were

diaries of past queens."

"What?!" cried Usagi.

"I can't believe you could open them." said Kala.

"Well the spell on them was pretty simple." said Selena. "Anyways, in one of them there was an entry about 10,000 years before about a sailor senshi name Chaos. She used to be the guardian of

Galaxia's home world too."

Everybody was stunned. They all thought that Chaos HAD been an essence.

"Well, it talked about how she slowly turned evil," said Selena, "and about what she did. According to the entry she had been in control of the whole universe except this solar system and her own

home world's. She tried to take the moon but was driven back by the moon queen of the time. So Chaos went back to try and take her home world."

"But she was stopped right?" asked Ami.

Selena nodded.

"She was by Galaxia." she said. "And Galaxia tried to imprison her. But around the middle of the Silver Millennium she broke free."

"So that's what you meant about Chaos taking over Galaxia quicker." said Ami remembering what Selena had said long ago.

_(an/: part 19 for you fans)_

Selena nodded.

"I see." said Mako. "It all makes sense now."

Everybody nodded. Just then Rei's grandpa came in.

"Rei," he said, "Unless your friends are sleeping over they better leave."

"Ok." said Rei.

"And if any of you want a job-"

He was cut short as Rei slammed the door on him.

"Sorry but it might be better to leave now." she sighed.

So everybody got up and left.

_**Author's Note: Do you think that this enemy is really Chaos? It might be or it might not be. I can't say. But I hope not! Chaos was scary!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn **_


	24. More frome the Silver Millenium is Remem

**_Author's Note: I know that I don't need to always add these notes here because I upload multiple chapters at one time but it's still nice for me to say what I want to._**

_**Disclaimers: **__Standard disclaimers apply. I do own Sailor Nemesis/Selena, Starlight Keeper, Sailor Soloria, Sailor Nebula, Kala and the plot. You MUST ask for my permission to use anything from my story!_

**Part 24: More from the Silver Millenium is Remembered!**

"Usagi! Wake up or you'll be late!" screamed Selena into Usagi's room.

Usagi moaned and rolled over instead.

"Just give it up," said Chibi-usa, "She's always late anyways."

"Ok." sighed Selena and they headed off for school.

After they left Luna, Diana and Kala came in. Luna took off Usagi's covers, Kala opened the curtains and Diana turned the alarm on and up.

"Waaahhhh!" cried Usagi as she heard the alarm. "I'm late again!"

She hurriedly got dressed and left to go catch up with Selena and Chibi-usa.

"She really needs to learn to get up by herself." said Kala.

The other 2 cats nodded.

---

"Sailor Nebula!" cried the figure a throne.

"Yes Queen Chaos," came the reply, "how may I help you?"

"I want you to find the life crystal of this solar system." replied the evil Queen.

"Only one?" asked Nebula.

"Yes," said the Queen, "there is only one life crystal per solar system. But be warned, there are decoy life crystals and the holder of the life crystal is extremely powerful. And the holder may or may not

know of their powers."

"Then my Queen, let us hope that this person isn't a senshi." said Sailor Nebula.

"Indeed but the chances are against us on that," replied the Queen, "Most life crystals are hosted by sailor senshi of a particular planet. Here I would presume it to be the moon. Search out and find the

identities of the sailor senshi of the moon. If it isn't them search out the rest of the scouts."

"Yes my Queen." said Nebula as she left.

"Are you making a wise choice my Queen?" asked a shadow.

"I think she'll track them down." said the Queen.

"You know what I mean." came the curt reply.

"Hush you." said the Queen with sarcasm, "I know that she will fail but you must be laid way until such a time as to reveal you as our master weapon."

"Of course." came the nearly mute reply as the shadow left the Queen's side.

---

The next day at school Usagi, Selena and Chibi-usa ran into Naru again.

"Found anything yet?" asked Usagi.

"Nope, nothing on where she might be or what she looks like now." replied Naru.

The senshi had started to look for a new scout or some other sign of Sailor Stardust but so far they'd had no luck. The newest person had been Starlight Keeper but they still didn't know who he was.

"I wonder who Starlight Keeper is." said Chibi-usa.

The others nodded.

"Yeah he seems like Mamo-chan in the fact that he knows when you're in danger." said Usagi.

Selena nodded.

"It might be Diamond though." she said.

Selena really hoped it would be him. She was sometimes really lonely, even with her friends around her.

"Hey!"

Somebody called Selena out of her thoughts. She looked up as the others stopped talking. It was Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

"We've found more info on the life crystals." said Taiki.

"And we now know that there is only one per solar system but there are also decoys to prevent the loss of one." said Yaten.

Seiya was silent and not looking at Selena.

"So maybe Selena isn't the real holder then?" asked Naru.

Yaten and Taiki shook their heads.

"No we're pretty positive that the princess is the holder," said Taiki, "We just aren't sure who's the decoy."

"Seiya?" asked Selena, "What's wrong?"

Seiya jumped a little.

"I'm, uh, nothing." he stammered. "Nothing at all."

_(a/n: Seiya's starting to remember little bits of their past in the Silver Millenium. Some of it wasn't from when they found out they were Selena's guardians either!) _

"Ok." said Selena but she eyed him suspiciously.

He wasn't acting right and was a little jumpy.

_Almost like he was nervous or something,_ thought Selena.

When they got to school they met up with Michiru, Haruka, Mako and Minako.

"Where's Ami?" asked Taiki.

"She's in the library searching for something." replied Haruka.

"I'll go tell her." said Taiki as he left.

"Tell her what?" asked Haruka, somewhat alarmed.

"Well..." said Yaten and he and Seiya told Haruka, Michiru, Mako and Minako what they learned.

Then right after all the explaining was done the bell went.

"See you guys at the temple!" called Minako and Mako as the headed for class.

"See you!" replied Selena.

Everybody else went to class.

---

"So what you're saying is that Selena is the holder?" asked Rei.

Yaten, Seiya and Taiki nodded.

"We believe that she is but we need to know who the decoy holders are so that we can create the illusion of that person having a real life crystal." said Yaten. "But it won't be as easy as it sounds. We

need to figure out a way to find out. Before the enemy does."

The others nodded.

"Hey!" said Minako suddenly, "What if we pretend that I hold it?"

They stared at her. Then Luna came to her senses and nodded.

"Minako that's a great idea." said Luna, "But where did you come up with it?"

"Well I was just thinking of how I was the fake Sailor Moon when the heart snatchers had caught Usagi," she said.

The Inner's and Outer's nodded.

"So what if I pretend that I hold it and they think that I'm the Princess." she continued.

"It might work but the enemy already knows that we guard Selena," said Seiya, "And besides the length of your hair you look nothing like her."

Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement.

"Yes but the enemy doesn't know our true identities yet, right?" pressed Minako.

"Yes but-"started Yaten hesitantly.

"But nothing. If you guys start to protect me and Selena takes my place in guarding her sister then there is no problem." said Minako.

"There is still Starlight Keeper who would know and we would know too." said Seiya defensively.

"Yeah and we'll feel the need to protect her!" said Taiki, who was starting to get mad.

So were all the Inner Senshi.

"Stop attacking Minako like that!" shouted Rei.

"We're just stating the truths here!" shouted Seiya.

Selena was in-between Yaten and Seiya and Usagi was in-between Rei and Haruka.

"Look guys it was just an idea!" shouted Minako.

The Outer senshi were starting to get miffed.

"And it was stupid!" shouted Seiya.

"I'll tell you what's stupid!" yelled Haruka, getting up.

The Starlights got up too, dragging Selena with them.

"Oh yeah!" challenged Yaten.

"Haruka!" cried Michiru, who was miffed but didn't want violence in the temple.

"Not in the temple!" she cried.

"Fine then outside!"shouted Haruka.

Rei, Mako and Minako where nodding in agreement with Haruka. Ami and Michiru sighed. Naru was not going to keep her princess here long enough for them to get involved.

"Princess lets leave before we get dragged in." she whispered into her princess' ear.

Kakyuu nodded and picked up Chibi Chibi and they left.

When they were gone Chibi-usa got involved because now they were attacking her mom.

"Hey she never said that it was good or bad!" cried Chibi-usa as they all headed outside to end it.

Selena, Usagi, Michiru and Ami were following the others out.

"Michiru, Ami, please no matter what we do, stay out of the way." said Usagi.

"Ok." said Ami

"I don't know. I'm just remembering about how everything was split into groups for courts and-" started Michiru but she was cut off by Selena.

"If you get in the way Michiru," she said in a deadly quiet tone, "you'll have to answer with me."

Michiru listened. She wasn't about to tangle with the Princess of Nemesis who also happened to be the senshi of stars, darkness and death.

"Let's settle it for them." said Usagi.

"Right and no matter how this ends lets make them at least work together." said Selena.

"Right!" cried Usagi.

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power!

MAKE UP!

"Nemesis Tiara!"

Sailor Nemesis' tiara cut through the crowd and split Usagi's court from hers, mostly.

"What the hell!" yelled Haruka.

They looked to see Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Moon standing in the middle now. They were back to back with Sailor Moon facing her court and Sailor Nemesis facing hers.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seiya! Back down now!" commanded Sailor Nemesis.

"But they're asking us to leave you defenceless!" shouted Seiya in anger.

The trio stood up and faced Sailor Nemesis. They obviously weren't going to listen. Sailor Nemesis sighed. She didn't want to do it but...

"Nemesis Tiara!"

Sailor Nemesis hit all three. They fell to the ground in front of her. She failed to notice that Sailor Moon, the Inner and Outer senshi and Chibi-usa were watching her.

"I said stand down!" said Sailor Nemesis, "Now I want you three to go to the Cherry Blossom park and wait until I show up with the rest of my court."

The stood up and looked at her.

"Get going now!" she cried.

The could see anger in her eyes but mostly hurt.

"Yes princess." the said and left.

Sailor Nemesis turned around.

"Sailor Moon?" she said.

"Yes I remember. I'm guessing that's what Michiru was trying to say?" she replied.

Sailor Nemesis nodded.

"Michiru! Haruka! Come with me." said Sailor Nemesis as she powered down.

Michiru obeyed, but Haruka, not yet remembering, stayed where she was.

"Haruka lets go." said Michiru, "Or have you not yet remembered?"

Haruka stared at her lover blankly.

"Remembered? Remembered what?" she asked.

"Kala!" called Michiru.

"Yes Princess Michiru-sama?" asked Kala.

"Can you help Haruka remember the courts?" asked Michiru.

_To be continued..._

**_Author's Note: WOW! Now Michiru know's why she's had these feeling's for Selena. But she's surprised that Haruka doesn't know. Can Kala fix this or will the situation just get worse!? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn _**


	25. Scoldings and Memories

_ **Author's Note: So last time we found out that 'She' is Chaos! We also found out that Chaos used to be a sailor senshi and used to be good! WOW! What a change this is going to make! Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimers:_ **_blah blah blah. You all should know by now that I DO NOT own any of the original characters or the original plot. But I DO own Sailor Nemesis/Selena, Starlight Keeper, Kala, Sailor Soloria, Sailor Nebula, the mysterious shadow, any new senshi and the plot. You CANNOT use any of my story without permission!  
_

**  
Part 25: Scoldings and Memories.  
**

"Ok but are you sure?" said Kala.

Michiru nodded.

"Positive." she said, "Otherwise it'll be harder to convince her what our mission is."

"Ok. Princess Haruka-sama, please stand still. You are about to remember more of your past." said Kala.

Haruka nodded and Kala started her moon beam. Suddenly Haruka looked surprised. Then Kala finished.

"So Michiru and I are really apart of Selena's court!" she gasped.

Everybody except Chibi-usa and Usagi were shocked.

"Usagi, Chibi-usa, we'll see you guys tomorrow." said Michiru as Haruka and herself left with Selena.

"Usagi!" screamed Rei, "Explanations! NOW!"

"Ok ok. You guys should know too." said Kala. "Please don't move and then you all will know. Princess Setsuna-sama, I assume that you know already?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Princess Hotaru-sama, do you know too?" asked Kala to Hotaru.

"I'm afraid not but I'm willing to learn." said Hotaru happily.

"Princess Rei-sama, Princess Makoto-sama, Princess Minako-sama, Princess Ami-sama?" Kala turned to them.

"None of us do. Sorry." said Ami.

"And you Chibi-usa?" asked Kala.

"Yes I know. I should. Mommy told me all about it when I got back the last time." replied Chibi-usa.

"Alright. Princess Ami-sama, Princess Rei-sama, Princess Makoto-sama, Princess Minako-sama and Princess Hotaru-sama, please stand in a line and don't move." said Kala, "Luna, Artimis, you'll

remember soon without my help, won't they Diana?"

The smallest kitty nodded. Kala gave some more memories to the others.

"So Haruka and Michiru were never apart of Usagi's court in the Silver Millennium?" asked Ami when Kala had finished and left.

"Well before Selena moved to Nemesis they were. But Queen Serenity thought that only 3 senshi, even if they were the strongest, weren't enough," said Usagi, "So she told Haruka and Michiru that they

were officially transferred to my sister's court on Nemesis. Needless to say they weren't happy about it."

Minako laughed.

"I'll say." she said, "I remember being afraid to go to the dorms because Haruka might be there packing."

Everybody burst out laughing.

"True!" laughed Rei, "Oh! Remember when..."

They continued like that until...

---

"Why did she interfere!" seethed Seiya.

Under normal conditions he wouldn't be attacking his princess like this.

"Seiya I'm sure she's got a logical reason." said Taiki, "Besides Usagi was with her."

"That's what I mean! I can't stand it! Why did she, they, interfere when we were only protecting our princess!" yelled Seiya.

"Yaten, you've been quiet." said Taiki, now ignoring his other friend. "What's up?"

"I'm just remembering more of our past, and our Princess was right to stop us from fighting with the others, Haruka to be more specific." he said.

By now Seiya was listening too.

"Why her?" he demanded when suddenly he remembered why too.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah. Taiki, do you remember too?" asked Yaten.

Taiki nodded.

"I can't imagine why they were apart of our princess' court though." said Yaten.

"Me neither." said Seiya.

"Well I can tell you." said a voice.

All three got defensive.

"Relax. It's just us." said Haruka, smirking, as Michiru, Kala, Selena and herself came into the clearing.

The 3 relaxed then tensed for what they knew they were going to get. And they got it from Selena and Kala. Michiru gave Haruka a piece of her mind too. Haruka started to cringe. They watched in a

very amused way.

"Haruka!" Michiru started, "You know what I've said before about not thinking! I've told you time and time again! This time you didn't even think! You just started yelling and then you guys went out

to fight! I'm not even going to go into detail this time! At least not in front of the others. Just wait Haruka, you're really gonna get it at home later."

Haruka looked abit relived that the Starlights weren't going to see her get it. But then she cringed at the thought of later.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight huh?" muttered Haruka.

Then she smirked abit as Selena and Kala rounded on the Starlights.

"I don't see why none of you didn't think!" screamed Selena, "Whether or not they are your comrades or allies you never attack them! And what about not leaving when I told you too! You've seen me

angry before why didn't you just do as you were told! I didn't want to hurt you but you deserved what you got!"

"I've been watching you guys for some time and NEVER have I seen any of you guys act like that!" started in Kala, "Even in the past on Nemesis you never went against Selena like that when she was

mad! Don't you remember what it was like when she had to deal with the rebels on Nemesis because you guys wouldn't listen!"

"And then we had to save her because you guys didn't." said Michiru.

"Even though she was your princess you thought that she didn't know anything about your planet!" screamed Kala, "Well guess what?! She knew even more than you guys! Because she was able to

read the ancient diaries and manuscripts of the old queens long past she knew that Nemesis had never had a princess or prince of TRUE royal blood, EVER! And even though she'd been warned by

everybody that the people of Nemesis hated the Lunarian's she still went. Sure later you guys became friends but that was after she almost died!"

And with that Kala left for home.

"Also, I've given you guys all you memories back. But you haven't even thought that there might have even been the remote chance that you guys weren't the only guardians for me." said Selena,

"Tomorrow night at 9 we are meeting here. All 5 of you will learn to get along as senshi or so help me! Haruka! Michiru! Lets go."

Haruka and Michiru nodded. They were going to escort Selena home when they got the call. Selena opened her wrist communicator. Rei appeared.

"Selena! The enemy is attacking Usagi and Chibi-usa!" she cried.

"Let's go!" cried Selena.

Haruka, Michiru and Selena turned around and raced past the Starlights to get to the temple.

"What the hell?" said Seiya for the second time that night.

"They're heading for the temple!" cried Yaten suddenly aware of their direction.

"Odango!" cried Seiya.

The Starlights transformed and raced for the temple.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Ohh! Cliffy! What's gonna happen? What is happening to Usagi and Chibi-usa I wonder... Well that's all for now. My brother is on the other computer so I can't get on to add more. I'll try to get him to switch though. Cheers!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	26. Usagi and Chibiusa The Targeted!

**_Author's Note: Ok so obviously my brother wouldn't trade with me last night because I'm only getting this up today. Oh well. Anyways here is Part 26. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Part 26: Usagi and Chibi-usa The Targeted! A Bomb is Set Off?**

"Usagi!" cried Mars.

Though she fought against the vines she couldn't break free.

"Saturn! can you reach your Glaive?" asked Pluto.

"I think so, yes!" she cried as she reached it.

"Cut all those near you free!" cried Pluto.

Pluto was the first freed followed by Mars and Jupiter. They helped the rest free.

"Now it's our turn!" cried Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Nebula dodged it.

"Hey I just got my outfit cleaned you know!" she cried mockingly. "Sailor Moon! Deal with them while I check your little cousin"

"Chibi-usa!" cried Saturn, "No!"

She struggled against the holds of Jupiter and Mars.

"Saturn wait!" cried Mars, "We have to save the princess!"

Saturn turned to Jupiter and Mars, hot tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Don't you understand!? Chibi-usa is a princess too!" she cried.

Jupiter and Mars were shocked. They'd forgotten because their princess was in danger. As soon as Saturn saw their shocked faces she

broke free and ran to her friend.

"Chibi-usa!" cried Saturn.

"No save my mother!" cried Chibi-usa as she was caught.

"But your my special friend!" cried Saturn as she stopped.

"But Usagi is the princess, without her I don't exist!" cried Chibi-usa as Nebula drew near, "Please save her! Come for me later!"

Saturn was stunned then she nodded. Chibi-usa had reminded her of her duties. She turned around and ran back at the other senshi,

who were laying in front of Sailor Moon.

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"Silent Wall!"

Saturn's attack deflected Sailor Moon's back on her. Sailor Moon was knocked to the ground. She got up and was ready to fight

when..

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis' attack hit Sailor Moon and healed her. She fell unconscious and fell but was caught by Fighter. Fighter gently laid her

down by the cherry tree.

"We have arrived!" cried Sailor Nemesis.

Nebula whirled around. First she was furious that neither of the moon senshi had the crystal. Then 6 new figures had appeared.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend of this world. I cannot let you attack and hurt it's protectors." said Sailor Nemesis, "I'm Sailor Nemesis! And on behalf of

this world I will punish you!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!" said Fighter.

"Sailor Star Healer!" said Healer.

"Sailor Star Maker!" said Maker.

"Sailor Starlights, Stage on!" the cried.

"My guardian deity is that of the Sky, Uranus is my guardian I'm Sailor Uranus!" cried Sailor Uranus.

"My guardian deity is that of the Sea, Neptune is my guardian I'm Sailor Neptune!" cried Sailor Neptune

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Nebula, anguished, "Get them!"

"Yes master!" cried Chibi-usa.

She got up from where she'd been attacked and started to attack the Inner senshi as Nebula tried to escape.

"Uranus! Neptune! Stay with the others! Starlights! We've got to stop Nebula!" cried Nemesis.

"Yes Princess!" they called.

Nemesis and the Starlights raced after Nebula and Uranus and Neptune teamed up to catch and hold Chibi-usa.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Her attack hit Chibi-usa but she only paused for a moment.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Uranus' attack hit and stopped Chibi-usa long enough for the Inner senshi, Pluto and Saturn to get up and wake up Usagi.

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power!

MAKE UP!

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon's attack healed Chibi-usa. She fainted right into Saturn's arms. Crying Saturn managed to say to Chibi-usa that she was

glad she was ok. Everybody else was about to power down when they noticed Uranus and Neptune were heading in the same direction

that the Starlights and Nemesis had just taken.

"Where are you guys going!" called Mars.

"To help our princess. Sorry guys gotta run." said Uranus.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." said Neptune.

With a final farewell wave the 2 vanished.

"We have to make sure she's ok." said Sailor Moon.

"Why?" asked Mars, "They don't like us now and they obviously don't need us. They didn't even ask for our help."

"I know but Nemesis is my sister and we can't leave her to die." said Sailor Moon.

Just then there was a huge explosion down by the piers. So big was it that the senshi could see the smoke and feel the tremors.

"Selena!" cried Sailor Moon, horrified. "C'mon! We gotta save her!"

Leaving Saturn and Chibi-usa behind they left for the piers.

---

"Got you!" cried Nebula.

She detonated the bomb. Everything blew up. The clouds went up and the tremors would have been huge had the Starlights and

Nemesis been on the ground. Prior to Nebula setting it off they had surrounded Nemesis to protect her. When they finally landed Fighter

was holding her _(a/n: for fans, just like when they save Sailor Moon from Uranus and Neptune after Galaxia turned them evil)._

"You ok?" asked Fighter.

"Yeah, I'll live." she said, trying to get up.

"Thank the goddess!" cried Fighter in relief.

Fighter and Nemesis were the worst hit. Maker and Healer, though injured, had gotten up and

were standing very protectively in front of the two.

"What's so special about her?" sneered Nebula.

"She's our leader of the Outer senshi." said Healer thinking quickly.

"Too bad she isn't of Lunarian Blood. Then I wouldn't be able to kill her." laughed Nebula.

She walked towards them. She used her powers to blast Fighter, Healer and Maker away fromNemesis, who'd fallen unconscious due

to her injuries. She was about to kill her when shewas intercepted by a white rose with blue edges and a man dressed in white and light

blue.

"Who are you?" demanded Nebula.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Another white rose!? Could it be that Starlight Keeper has come to the rescue?! Who knows? I just hope that Selena/Sailor Nemesis isn't dead already! Cheers to those who keep reviewing! And I've made my goal of 10 reviews! So now I'm looking to get 25! C'mon people, it really isn't that hard to review! I review all the stories that I read so why can't you guys? Please!!!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	27. Ami's In Charge? Rushed to the Hospital

**_Author's Note: Ok so can you guys belive that a bomb was what got her? Well for your information it was a normal bomb. There was nothing special about it. I just thought that we should steer away from the 'normal' of Sailor Moon. Yah know, they usually get hit/killed by some kind of dark energy and such. Well why can't something ordinary get to them for once? So that's what I did. I used a normal, ordinary bomb to get the Starlights and Sailor Nemesis with. Hope you like! Cheers!_**

**Disclaimers:**_ I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, Starlight Keeper, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s) and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 27: Ami's In Charge?! Rushed to the Hospitail!**

"I cannot allow you too hurt someone so innocent." he said, "I'm Starlight Keeper."

He jumped over to Sailor Nemesis, picked her up and jumped out of the way. Then came the attack...

"Uranus World Evolution!"

"AAAAHHHH!" cried Nebula as she was hit.

She tried to get up but was hit again by Uranus. After Uranus hit her again she got up and tried to attack Uranus but she was stopped

by...

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!"

She was hit by Uranus' partner, Neptune.

"Fine then!" she cried, struggling to sit up, "I'll kill her next time!"

And with that she vanished. The Starlights got up and rushed over to Starlight Keeper and Nemesis. Uranus and Neptune rushed over

too, they were closer and could see the damage done to her.

"Princess! Princess!" cried Fighter, who was being supported by Maker.

"Princess wake up!" cried Healer, who was now being supported by Uranus.

Neptune took Sailor Nemesis from Starlight Keeper and laid her down on the ground as gently as she could. She looked over their

princess. Starlight Keeper was so worried that he didn't even leave as the other senshi came running up.

"Her injuries are serious." stated Neptune.

Mercury came over and together they found some major bleeding spots, cuts and bruises.

"She's bleeding internally too." said Mercury after she turned off the Mercury computer.

By then Starlight Keeper had heard enough and left. So everybody powered down.

"Michiru I'm going to need your help." said Ami, "I need to give quick assessments to Yaten, Seiya and Taiki. I need you to keep an

eye on Selena and try to stabilise her. Haruka put them over there. I'll be there in a minute."

"OK." said Haruka and she lead them 5 feet away and forced them to sit.

"Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Setsuna, please check for other victims that aren't senshi. Rei," said Ami, "Call an ambulance. Hurry!"

"Right!" said the others and they left for their tasks.

Ami turned her attention to the Starlights.

"Yaten, you have a broken arm and some major bleeding spots and minor cuts." said Ami,

"Taiki, I think you were the luckiest. You've got a broken wrist and arm, bruised ribs and a sprained ankle and some minor cuts."

"I landed on a bush." said Taiki.

"Seiya, I'm afraid you're the worst of you three." said Ami, "You seem to have internal bleeding and broken ribs. You also appear to

have a concussion and some major bleeding spots. Haruka do you think you can treat Taiki and Yaten after you bring Seiya over to

Selena?"

"Yes I can." she said and helped Seiya to Selena's side.

"Ami!" cried Michiru, "I think she's getting worse!"

Ami rushed over to Selena's side as Rei got back.

"The ambulance's and police will be here in a minute." she said.

"Good, now move." said Ami.

Rei moved out of the way while Ami reassessed Selena.

"You're right Michiru," said Ami, "It appears that she's lost a lot of blood. Rei do you have a coat?"

Rei handed her several of the girls coats.

"Keep an eye on her." said Ami, spying Makoto, Minako, Usagi and Setsuna coming in with more victims. "And if anybody is looking

for whose in charge send them to me or Michiru."

"Right." said Rei.

"Ami!" cried Setsuna helping a lady.

Ami ran over to the other senshi.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ami looking over the woman.

Usagi and Setsuna had to hold her up.

"She said that she's pregnant." said Setsuna.

"How far along?" asked Ami to the woman.

"7 months." said the woman, "And I think I'm in labour."

"How far apart are you contractions?" asked Ami.

"10 minutes right now." said Setsuna setting the woman down.

"Setsuna keep timing her. If they get to 3 minutes apart call me. As soon as I see a paramedic I'll send them over a.s.a.p." said Ami.

She looked over at Mako. She was holding a small child and another was right beside her.

"How old?" asked Ami gesturing to the small child.

"4 years and this other one is 10." said Mako, "They're parents are nowhere to be found."

"Put them over with Haruka." said Ami.

Turning to Minako now Ami looked worried.

"I found him in some bushes. I had to drag his mother and father of him first." she said, "They are both dead. I think that he's around 3

months."

"Give him to Usagi." said Ami.

"Ami!" cried Rei.

Ami raced back towards Rei to see that Selena and Seiya were being whisked away by paramedics. There were some more looking

after Haruka's group and some waiting for Ami.

"Anymore?" asked a paramedic.

"Over by my friend," said Ami gesturing to Setsuna, "Is a woman in labour and a 3 month old baby."

The paramedic turned and talked to the other 6. All of them left. Then Michiru called Ami over. She was talking to a policeman.

"Ami!" she cried, "They need to talk to you!"

Ami came over.

"Hello Miss." said the officer, "I'm Constable Morris. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes. Michiru make sure everybody knows where I am." said Ami.

"Right." said Michiru and she left.

"What's your name?" asked Morris, "And how old are you?"

"My name is Mizuno Ami and I'm 16 years old." replied Ami.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I can't. I would assume that a bomb was blown up here. I was just out of the range of destruction when it went off. Well me

and my friends." she said.

"So you don't know if the person who did this is alive or dead?" he asked.

"No I don't." said Ami.

"Can you tell me what you've been doing and how you knew who was hurt and how badly?" asked the constable.

"Well I've been doing primary assessments of the people and I know what is wrong because I wish to be doctor when I'm older so I

study on my mothers many medical texts." she said.

"Are you Dr. Mizuno's girl?" asked the officer.

"Yes." said Ami.

"Thank you. Do you wish to finish up with the rest of the paramedics then? It seems we are in need of more." he said.

Ami nodded. The officer left to his car and Ami turned to see the pregnant lady holding the 3 month old baby get loaded into an

ambulance. She saw that Taiki was holding the 4 year old child and that Yaten was comforting the 10 year old as they were loaded into

the last ambulance. Ami walked up the the paramedic.

"Excuse me." she said, "Is there anybody else?"

The paramedic turned and shook his head.

"Thank the gods there was only a few. But we still have to check around and pick up the dead." he said, "And you should go with your

friends to the hospital to get examined. You might be hurt and not know."

Ami nodded and headed back to the other senshi.

"Let's go to the hospital. I want to see how my sister is." said Usagi.

They left. They found the quickest way to the nearest hospital.

---

"I'm sorry but your two friends are seriously injured." said Dr. Mizuno as she was treating Taiki and Yaten.

She turned to her daughter and her friends.

"They are in surgery right now." she said.

After seeing Usagi burst into tears and everybody else trying to calm her and themselves she spoke.

"But you guys can stay here with these two." she said, "They will have to stay here for the next few nights to a week but you guys are

welcome to stay with them. But Ami, only you guys and their families. No one else."

"Yes mother." said Ami.

Satisfied with her daughter's response and the young men who'd stabilised in the hospital Dr. Mizuno exited to go and join in the

surgeries of Seiya and Selena.

"I'm going to the temple to tell Hotaru and Chibi-usa." said Rei.

"Ok but you heard my mother, they can't come in." said Ami.

"Tell Kakyuu too." said Taiki, "She is like our family and we are living with her."

Rei nodded and Mako joined her in the 'hunt' to tell the others. That left Usagi, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna left with

Taiki and Yaten. Over the next few hours everybody tried to get Usagi to calm down. They tried to talk to her, they tried to get her to

get something to eat or drink. When Rei came back she tried to yell at Usagi but got yelled at by a passing nurse. Finally Setsuna took

Hotaru home, as it was getting late, and Rei and Mako left to escort Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi home because Naru was out of

town. After they left Haruka and Michiru took Usagi and Chibi-usa out to the fresh air. Chibi-usa was only crying silent tears but Usagi

couldn't stop bawling. That left Ami and Minako with Taiki and Yaten.

"Don't leave please." said Yaten as Minako got up to leave.

"Why? I don't have to stay." she said.

"But it'd get awkward if you left leaving Ami alone with us." he said.

"Actually I was going to go and see how Selena and Seiya were doing then I was going to head home." said Ami.

"Don't leave us alone." said Taiki.

"We have to stay here and that means that we'll have no one to talk to." Yaten said to Minako.

"Please stay until someone comes to change out with you?" asked Taiki to Ami.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok." sighed Minako, taking the chair next to Yaten's bed, "But first we'll find out how Selena and Seiya are."

She stood up and left with Ami to find Dr. Mizuno. They were walking towards the ICU when they ran into her.

"Ah good, I was just coming to find you." she said.

They returned to the other's room and sat down.

"Well they were the most injured that came in tonight." she started, "And there was lots of internal bleeding in both of them. The young

man, Seiya is it? He'll be fine. He's going to spend tomorrow in the ICU and if he does fine we'll bring him in here."

"That's fine with me." said Taiki.

"Me too." nodded Yaten.

"How about Selena, mom?" asked Ami.

"Well, not only was there intense bleeding on her part but she has several broken ribs, a broken arm and ankle and she's in a coma in

the ICU." said Dr. Mizuno hesitantly.

"Will she be ok?" demanded Yaten.

"Um, well, we aren't sure at this point but if she survives tonight and wakes from her coma she'll have a 100 recovery." said Dr. Mizuno,

"However, it will be a slow recovery and she won't be allowed to do much. Ami, I need to talk to you when you get home."

"Yes mother." said Ami.

As soon as her mother left Ami closed the door and sat in the only other available chair, the one by Taiki's bed.

"Ok I think that we'll have to tell my mother about us." she started, "That way if Selena recovers quickly, which I expect she will, then

my mom can make her her own personal case."

The others were about to disagree until Ami explained why. Then they just sat there thinking. Then there was a knock on the door.

Minako, being closest, got up and opened it to find Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Chibi-usa.

"So?" asked Haruka questionably.

"Close the door." said Taiki.

They came in and closed the door.

"Ami thinks that we should tell her mother that we're the senshi." said Minako.

"No way!" said Usagi and Haruka at once.

"Listen before you judge Haruka." said Michiru, softly but sternly.

Haruka shrugged but Usagi was still against it.

"Just let her explain!" said Taiki, rather defensively.

The others eyed him but turned their attention to Ami who was explaining her theory.

"So if you mom takes care of Selena then we wouldn't have to worry about anybody else finding out who we are?" asked Usagi.

"Right." said Ami, "My mother is one of the best doctors in the country. She's very well respected and she knows her stuff. Anybody

would just assume that she was working twice as hard because she was my friend. The same would go for Seiya."

"I agree then." said Michiru and Chibi-usa.

"I don't know about this but if Michiru thinks it's ok then it probably is." said Haruka, "So I'll go along with it, I guess."

"If it'll keep people from finding out who we are then ok." said Usagi.

"Good. I'll have to leave with my mother then and tell her back home. And anyways it's almost the end of her shift." said Ami.

The looked at the clock. It read 10 pm.

"Usagi," said Michiru, "Do you and Chibi-usa need a ride home?"

"No. My parents are in the waiting room." said Usagi.

"Minako?" asked Haruka.

Minako nodded.

"Yes please." she said.

"Alright. We'll tell everybody at school what happened and drop by after." said Ami.

"Bye guys." said Taiki and Yaten.

"See you tomorrow!" cried the others on their way out.

When they shut the door Yaten turned to Taiki.

"So you like Ami?" he asked casually.

"And you like Minako?" replied Taiki.

They both grinned. None of the Starlights could keep secrets from each other for long.

**_Author's Note: Aahhh! Selena's in a coma! NO! I hope she'll be fine. And what do you guys think about me getting the Starlights together with Ami and Minako? Well worry not! It won't last. I'm just testing ya'll. Or am I? Who knows? Cheers! And remember to Review!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	28. Tears and Friendships

**_Author's Note: So do you guys think that Selena will make it out alive on her own? Or will the senshi need to help her? Read to find out and tell me what you think in a review!_**

**Disclaimers:** _Same as in Chapter 27!_

**Part 28: Dr. Mizuno Knows Everything! Tears and Friendships!**

The next day after school everybody dropped in to see how Taiki and Yaten where doing. Ami had told her mother then night before

about the senshi, who they were and such. So she was slightly eager to tell the others and see if her mother had been allowed the only

one to work on Selena and Seiya. But when they all entered Taiki and Yaten's room there was another bed. Usagi and Chibi-usa led

everybody in but stopped in the doorway.

"Hello Odango." said the man in the bed.

"Usagi! Get moving!" cried Rei as she pushed her way past Usagi.

After Usagi and Chibi-usa realised who it was they moved forward to let everybody else in. But poor Ami and Minako were forced to

sit beside Taiki and Yaten, again. The girls thought that perhaps they liked each other and had taken all the seats except those ones. Both

Ami and Minako blushed abit as they sat down. The man in the other bed was fairly bandaged up but not his face.

"So we were just telling Seiya that you guys should be by any minute." said Taiki.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Well I've been better. But I'll live." he said, "Anyways Yaten and Taiki were also telling me what they discussed with you guys last

night."

"What things?" asked Rei.

Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna and Naru didn't know. They had been gone when it was discussed with the others.

"Good to see you back Naru." said Taiki politely.

"Just tell us." she replied curtly.

"Ok I will." sighed Usagi, "We decided to tell Ami's mom about us being who we are."

"What!?" cried Rei, "Have you guys totally lost it!?"

"Rei shut up!" cried Kala.

Rei was shocked that the little cat had spoken but she did shut up.

"I told my mother and she said that she kind of figured it out and was waiting for me to tell her." said Ami, "But I don't know if she got

her request in yet."

"I did and it was excepted." said Dr. Mizuno as she entered.

She walked over to Seiya and checked his charts. Then she checked Yaten's and Taiki's.

"Yaten and Taiki will be able to go home in a few days. Seiya, you'll have to stay longer." she finally said.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"About 2 weeks longer then them." she replied.

"Mother, how's Selena?" asked Ami.

"Well, she's still in a coma but she's showing some real progress. I thought that I'd bring her here, so that she'd be with people she

knows." replied Dr. Mizuno, "But since she's a senshi and a princess who holds quite abit of power, I'm not sure when she'll come to,

or how well off she'll be when she does."

"But she can be moved here?" demanded Seiya.

Dr. Mizuno smiled.

"Yes. Some nurses are prepping her to move here as we speak." said Dr. Mizuno as an attendant showed up.

"Dr. Mizuno!" cried the attendant, "She's woken!"

"Right. I've got to go. I'll see you guys in a bit." she said as she left.

"Let's hope she didn't lose her memories." said Usagi.

Everybody looked at her.

"Well when we battled Queen Beryl the final time we all died. Except that I wished on the Silver Crystal that we would all go back one

year, as if Beryl never happened." said Usagi, "But we all lost our memories. Luna and Artimis had to use the Lunar Mind Meld to help

us to remember so that we could fight Alan and Ann."

The Inner senshi remembered and nodded. Just then Selena came wheeled in on her bed.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully, "I see you all are here!"

She was bandaged almost everywhere. She had several IV's in her arms and one of her feet was

slightly raised to reduce the swelling and an arm was in a cast, elbow to shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Selena are you ok?" asked Usagi.

Everybody else, except Usagi and Seiya, were too shocked to say anything.

"So I see you did wake up Princess." said Seiya, "But really, did you have to get so hurt?"

She looked over at him. The look on her face screamed death. But then she just started to laugh.

"Ow." she said through her laughs, "Seiya you know I'm not supposed to laugh. Ow. It hurts. Ow. Like you're in any better shape

anyways. Ow."

Then he started to laugh. Once everybody realised he'd been teasing her they all started to laugh. When everybody calmed down she

explained.

"Dr. Mizuno knows that I've been out of my coma for a few hours. But she allowed no one to see me. She told Seiya and me that it

wouldn't be a very good idea to laugh to hard." she said, "Also she said she knew about us being senshi so I figured that Ami or Taiki

talked you guys into telling her just because we're going to heal quicker because we're senshi."

Ami started to laugh. Taiki smiled and nodded and Yaten and everybody else was shocked that she figured it out so quickly.

"And so far they and you are right." said Dr. Mizuno as she came in with Selena's charts.

"It seems that you are healing faster than I expected." she said, "And even though you were the worst hurt you'll be able to go home at

the same time as Seiya."

"YEAH!!" cried the senshi.

"You'll have to be more careful in the future though." she said, "You were lucky that Seiya had covered you or you'd be far from

healing."

Selena nodded. She knew that it have been because of the Starlights that she had survived.

"I promise to try and be more careful." she said.

"Good. And just like Selena and Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are also healing faster. Both of you will be able to go home in about 2 days if

this keeps up." Dr. Mizuno said before she left.

"Visiting hours will be closed soon so we better leave." said Ami.

"See you guys later!" called Rei and Minako as the left.

"We'll talk with you guys tomorrow." said Haruka, "Anybody need a ride?"

When everybody shook their heads Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna left.

"I'm going to see my mother before I leave. Bye!" said Ami as she left.

"Come on Usagi, Chibi-usa. Lets go to my place and I'll make you guys supper." said Mako.

"Ya! Mako's cooking rules!" cried Chibi-usa happily as she left with Mako.

"Selena, I'll tell Mama that you're out of your coma when I get home." said Usagi.

"And the cats too!" called Selena.

"Right!" cried Usagi as she closed the door.

After everybody left Selena sighed. She turned to her friends and protectors.

"Thanks for saving me guys." she said, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"That's what we're supposed to do." said Yaten.

"You're our Princess." said Taiki.

"It's our job to save and protect you." said Seiya.

"Yes but if I hadn't fallen into her trap we wouldn't be here right now." she said, tears starting to fall.

Seiya couldn't yet walk but Yaten and Taiki could. They got up, walked over to her bed and sat down on opposite sides.

"Cheer up." said Seiya.

"Yeah." said Taiki, "Anybody could've fallen for it. It just so happened to be you."

"And if it wasn't us with you it would've been Haruka and Michiru here instead." said Yaten, some what bitterly.

Selena's eyes dried. She didn't feel too cheered up but at least everybody would be ok.

"Thanks you guys." she said, half smiling. "I owe ya one."

"No!" said Seiya, "Like we said, it's our job. We're supposed to protect our Princess."

"And you are our Princess." said Taiki.

"So protect you with Uranus and Neptune we must." said Yaten.

After that a nurse came in to get them prepped for some more tests. Just to be sure, is what Dr. Mizuno had told them. After their tests

they got delivered some supper. After their plates were taken away it was family visiting time. Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi came. Kakyuu

had said she was their sister and said that Chibi Chibi was her baby. Selena's family came too. Which meant that Usagi and Chibi-usa

would be back. At about 9:30 the nurses shooed everybody out and the quartet went to sleep.

**_Author's Note: It's a good thing that Selena is ok! I'm so happy! And I hope she never does anything so stupid again... But then again, ya never know! Cheers!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	29. Haruka and Michiru The Targeted!

**_Author's Note; This time it's two weeks later. I had to give them some rest and Ikuko was threatening to kill me. Whack Ouch! Ikuko just hit me over the head. Later readers. Ikuko! Come back here..._**

**Disclaimers:**_ read the disclaimers in Chapter 27. It's the same right now too!_

**Part 29: Haruka and Michiru The Targeted!**

"It's so good to be back!" sighed Selena.

It was 2 weeks later. Selena and Seiya had been let out 5 days after they'd been admitted but Mrs. Tsukino had said that 5 days wasn't

long enough for what had happened to her. So Selena had to stay home until her mother had said that she could leave. Luckily enough

there had been no attacks for the past 2 weeks. Once again the Starlights were antsy and this time so were the Outer senshi and Haruka

and Michiru _(a/n: remember that Haruka and Michiru are now apart of Selena's court, not Usagi's)_. They also had a good

reason. The last time this happened the enemy found out Usagi and Chibi-usa's identities and tried to attack them. So now they didn't

know who would be next but they suspected it to be Selena.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Usagi as they left the school grounds.

"How 'bout we go to the Crown Parlour and get smoothies!" said Selena.

"Alright! Let's go!" the cried.

They were walking towards it when Haruka and Michiru pulled up. The Starlights pulled up behind them.

"Selena, can we talk." asked Michiru.

Selena nodded and excused herself from the others. She climbed into the back seat of

Haruka's convertible and they left.

"Wonder what's up?" said Minako.

"Mm." said Usagi, "Well let's go and wait at the parlour."

"OK!" cried the other girls.

---

"So what do you want to talk about Haruka?" asked Selena as the sped towards Haruka and Michiru's place.

"We'll talk when we get there." was all she said.

The rest of the car trip was silent. When they got there, Michiru unlocked it and left the door open for the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Selena.

"Shh!" said Haruka harshly.

They all suddenly became aware of the presence. Then Haruka got the call from Michiru on the communicator.

"Haruka, do you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll meet you at the old house." said Haruka, "I'll leave my car and keys for you."

"Right." answered Michiru and then they turned it off.

"Seiya." said Haruka.

Seiya grabbed Selena and they went back to the car. Yaten and Taiki moved to the back and they put Selena in-between them. Seiya

got in the drivers and Haruka in the front passengers.

"Go!" said Yaten.

They took off with Haruka giving the directions. Selena stayed quiet the whole trip. After the bomb with Nebula she was slightly more

scared and jumpy. Also from the serious faces on her friends they needed to talk to her about some senshi business. Soon Seiya saw

Michiru in the car behind them. Soon after they pulled up into a long drive way. This was the old house that Hotaru and Setsuna still

used. It was where the Outer senshi and Haruka and Michiru stayed when they were battling Galaxia. They pulled in the circle and

stopped in front of the house. Michiru pulled in after them. Everybody got out as Setsuna and Hotaru came out.

"Hi." said Setsuna, "What are you guys doing here so soon? I thought you were going to talk at your place then come here."

"We were but there was a strange presence there." said Haruka, "Michiru, did you find out what it was?"

"Yes, it was Nebula." she said, "It seems that she knows who we are and we are the next targets."

"Then you must stay here." said Hotaru.

The shook their heads.

"We can't let them know that we know what they feel like. We'll have to go home soon. Seiya, you guys and Selena will come right?"

said Haruka.

"Yes, we'll protect her and save you guys." he said.

"Good. But for now let's talk to Selena like we planned." said Michiru.

"You can use my bedroom." said Hotaru, "It's the biggest and the most private."

"Thank you Hotaru." said Michiru kindly.

Together everybody went inside and into Hotaru's room. Selena sat on Hotaru's bed and everybody else sat on the floor.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Selena.

"Princess," said Haruka, "We have been working very hard for the past 2 weeks to try and figure out who has the Life crystal."

"That's great, I think..." said Selena, hesitating before adding the last bit.

"And we have discovered," said Taiki.

"That the true holder of the life crystal," said Yaten.

"Is you, Princess." said Seiya.

"What?!" cried Selena, now standing.

"There's no way that I'm the holder! I mean if my sister wasn't then how can it be me!?" she cried, "I'm the senshi of stars, darkness

and death! If it isn't my sister, the Princess of the White Moon and Senshi of light, warmth, love and kindness then why me?"

"Probably because you are the first second daughter of a moon queen." said Michiru.

"And because you hold the titles Princess of the White Moon and Princess of Nemesis." said Taiki.

"But, but why ME?" she asked again.

"Because you're who you are." said Setsuna stepping in.

"I've looked into the future and I've never seen so many clouds in yours." she said, "I do know, however, that none of your relations are

capable of holding such tremendous power. In fact, none of us are capable of that except you and Princess Kakyuu."

Selena sat back down on the bed, shocked. Then there was mist everywhere.

"Selena..." called a voice, "Princess Selena..."

Selena looked around. But the fog was so thick that she could only see a shadow.

"Who's there?" she called, "Answer me!"

"Princess Selena..." it called again, "You must run..."

"What?" she cried, alarmed, "Run from what?"

"Run Princess Selena..." it called again, "And protect your young one..."

"Who's my 'young one?'" she called again.

She turned around and saw a mirror. She gasped and looked down. She was wearing her princess dress. She looked up in the mirror

and saw a small girl was holding her reflection's hand. The girl stood about as tall as Chibi-usa. She had bright eyes, almost white, they

were a light blue really. Her hair reach the middle of her back and was a very light purple. She wore a dress similar to what Selena was

wearing. But what intrigued Selena the most was the there was crescent moon shining on her forehead. But on top of it, so small that one

could hardly see it was a star, purple in color. Selena looked at her own forehead and saw that a similar star had appeared there.

"You are now the true princess of Nemesis." said the little girl. "The true Princess of Nemesis and the White Moon."

Then everything started to fade.

"Wait!" cried Selena, "Who are you?!"

"Good bye!" called the girl, "Until we meet again."

Then everything was dark.

"Selena!" cried a voice.

_That sounds like Seiya._ thought Selena.

"Selena wake up!" cried the voice again.

Slowly Selena opened her eyes. She sat up, with some help from Seiya. She was laying in Hotaru's bed. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Setsuna,

Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru surrounded the bed.

"Selena, are you ok?" asked Seiya.

Selena blinked. Then she nodded her head. She was staring right in front of her. Past Haruka and Michiru. She was staring at a little girl.

Selena pointed to her.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Everybody turned and was surprised that there was a girl there. Selena looked at her harder.

"Hey!" she cried, "I just saw you in the dream!"

The little girl smiled and came in.

"Her aura is like that of Selena's." said Haruka in surprise.

The little girl giggled.

"I hope so." she said, "My name is Princess Serenity Selena Ceres Tsukino. I come from the

future in the 30th century."

"Princess-" said Haruka.

"-Serenity-" said Seiya.

"-Selena-" said Hotaru.

"-Ceres-" said Yaten.

"-Tsukino!" cried Selena.

"Yes. I heard such wonderful tales about the past from cousin Serenity that I asked Auntie Serenity to make a copy of her time key."

said the girl, "And I came here. But Auntie warned me that you guys' wouldn't know who I was so I thought that I'd get everything out

of the way first."

She studied the others for a minute.

"Ok let me guess at you guys." she said.

She pointed to Seiya.

"You're Seiya Kou, also called Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Starlights." she said.

Seiya blinked. She then pointed to Yaten.

"Yaten Kou. Sailor Star Healer." she said.

She pointed to Taiki.

"Taiki Kou. Sailor Star Maker. Second in command for the Starlights." she said.

All the Starlights looked at each other then at the girl. She giggled and pointed to Haruka.

"Haruka Ten'oh. Sailor Uranus." she said.

Both Haruka and Michiru were getting suspicious and got into a defensive pose in front of Selena. The girl laughed.

"Let's see. Next to Haruka and her partner through thick and thin is Michiru Kaioh. Sailor Neptune. Cool. I get to meet the greatest

racer and violinist before they swear to the Queen of Nemesis and the moon." she said.

She then turned to Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor's Pluto and Saturn respectively. Royal guardians to my Auntie, Neo Queen Serenity and

Queen's of their own planets." she said.

By now everybody was either gaping at her or was protecting Selena.

"And now to the one you guys are protecting. My mother. Princess Serenity Selena Ceres Tsukino, Princess of the White Moon and

Nemesis. Queen of those worlds back home." she said.

"So you are the girl in my dream then." said Selena as she got out of the bed.

The Starlights, having regained their senses, stopped Selena from moving towards the girl.

She tried to side slip them but they were quicker.

"Why can't I see her!?" she demanded.

"Because we know that there is no way somebody to come from the future!" said Yaten.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were laughing so hard they were on the floor.

"Didn't Usagi tell you guys about Chibi-usa?" asked Selena, trying to not laugh herself.

"Yes. She's Usagi's cousin." said Taiki, who was starting to remember.

Suddenly he got it and started to laugh too.

"What?" cried Yaten and Seiya.

Selena was giggling now.

"Chibi-usa is Usagi's daughter!" she said.

Seiya and Yaten remembered the conversation long ago about Usagi and Chibi-usa.

_ (a/n: Back in part 14 is where it's mentioned. They'd also forgotten because of regaining their past.)_

Soon they were laughing too. While they were laughing Selena slipped around them and walked over to the girl.

"Well you look to be the same age as Chibi-usa and the same height." she said.

"I hope so. We both share the same birthday." she smiled.

"And you do look a lot like me. But you have someone else's eyes." said Selena, "I just can't think of who."

"Well daddy's of course." said the girl.

Then she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Who's your dad then?" asked Selena.

"I can't say. I wasn't even supposed to say that. Sorry mom." she said.

"It's ok and you can't call me mom here. I'm Selena." said Selena.

By now everybody had calmed down and was watching the pair.

"By the way, what should we call you? Chibi Selena?" asked Selena teasingly.

"NO!" cried the girl. "I'm usually called Princess Serenity or Princess Selena, but since your called Selena here I can be called Ceres

(Pronounced Celes), I guess."

"Ok then we'll just have to tell my family that you're Chibi-usa's sister." said Selena.

She turned to the others.

"Are we done? Can we finish today up at Haruka and Michiru's?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Ceres, can you transform into a senshi?" asked Selena.

Ceres nodded.

"I'm Sailor Chibi Nemesis." she said.

"Then let's go to Haruka's." said Selena.

They said good bye to Setsuna and Hotaru and Haruka, Michiru, Selena and Ceres got into Haruka's car and the Starlights followed

with Seiya driving. When they arrived they got that same feeling but acted normal.

"Come on in." said Michiru, "I'll go and make some coffee."

She unlocked and opened the door. Everybody went into the living room and Haruka and Michiru went into the kitchen.

"Well it's about time you 2 got home." said a figure.

"Who's there?!" demanded Haruka, though she already knew.

"It's me Haruka, or should I say Sailor Uranus." said Sailor Nebula as she stepped out from the pantry.

"Oh I didn't see you there, Michiru, or should I say Sailor Neptune." she said. "HA!"

She trapped them against the wall.

"Now I'll check and see if I was right. If I wasn't then you guys get to kill your guests." she said laughing.

She shot at Haruka first. It was a dud. Then she tried Michiru. Hers was a dud too.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune. Go and kill your guests." she said as she vanished.

They got up and went into the living room. But everybody was already waiting.

"Now!" cried Fighter.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" cried Maker, hitting Uranus.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" cried Healer, hitting Neptune.

They remained on the ground. The Starlights attacks were much more powerful than they had intended on.

"I hope you guys didn't really hurt them." said Sailor Nemesis. "Let's go! Sailor Chibi Nemesis!"

"Right!" cried Chibi Nemesis.

"Nemesis Star Healing!" cried Sailor Nemesis.

Her attack hit and healed Sailor Uranus. She was caught by Fighter.

"Nemesis Darkness Surround!" cried Sailor Chibi Nemesis.

Her attack hit and healed Sailor Neptune. She was caught by Maker. Everybody powered down and checked on Haruka and Michiru.

They came to as Selena and Ceres came over to check on them.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Ceres.

Haruka nodded.

"I think their attacks were too powerful for what they intended on, right Seiya?" she said.

Seiya nodded and helped her to the couch.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It seems that we have more power right now than we know what to do with." said Taiki.

"Could it have something to do with Ceres?" asked Michiru.

Selena and Yaten shook their heads.

"I don't think so because otherwise you guys would be asking what just happened." said Selena.

"And besides," said Yaten, "We've been noticing it since we found out that Haruka and Michiru are also apart of Selena's court."

"Can it be that because you guys finally became a full team that you got your full powers back?" asked Ceres.

"It's possible." said Michiru and Taiki in unison.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to rest and we'll see you tomorrow at school." said Selena.

"Right. See you guys." said Haruka as the Starlights, Selena and Ceres left.

"Selena do you need a ride home?" asked Seiya.

Selena nodded.

"My house is quite a bit aways from here. Besides it'd be better to get the hypnosis on my family about Ceres being Chibi-usa's sister

done faster." she said.

Once again Selena was in between Yaten and Taiki. Ceres took the passenger seat and Seiya drove. When they got there Selena and

Ceres thanked them for the ride and promised to meet them for a ride to school.

"Mama!" cried Selena, "I'm home!"

"Oh good." cried Ikuko, "How was school today? And where were you?"

"I was just picking up Ceres and I went to Haruka's place." answered Selena as she finished the hypnosis spell.

Thankfully Ikuko, Shingo and Kenji were all in the living room so it was easy.

"Oh? And how did Ceres like her first day of school with Chibi-usa?" asked Ikuko cheerfully.

"Good!" called Ceres.

Both girls sighed with relief.

"At least that's taken care of. Now lets find Usagi and Chibi-usa." said Selena. "Mama! Where's Usagi and Chibi-usa?"

"They said something about going to a temple for a meeting. Usagi said to tell you that you should go if you got home soon. In fact," said

Ikuko, coming into the hall, "They just left a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Mama." said Selena, "Bye!"

"Bye Aunt Ikuko." said Ceres.

They left and headed to the temple. When they got there they saw Setsuna's car was there.

"I wonder what's up?" said Selena.

"Let's go find out." said Ceres.

Selena nodded and they went up the stairs to the temple.

"Hey guys!" called Selena as she came up to the temple.

Everybody was standing outside. They were about to greet her when Ceres came up beside Selena. Then they just stared at the girls.

Chibi-usa realised who it was and got all happy. So did Diana.

"Selena!" she cried and she ran and hugged Ceres, "When did you get here?"

"I got here a little while ago and because mom goes by Selena here I'm Ceres." she said after Chibi-usa let go.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess Selena." said Diana.

"Hi Diana." said Ceres.

"C'mon!" said Chibi-usa dragging Ceres with her, "You've got to meet everybody!"

Setsuna and Hotaru came up to Selena while Chibi-usa was introducing Ceres.

"Let us fill you in on what we were talking about." said Setsuna.

"That'd be great." smiled Selena.

_**Author's Note: I'm back and Ikuko got her turn for hits on the head. Eekk! Here she comes. Gotta run byes!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	30. New Sailor Suited Villain!

_**Author's Note: So what do you think so far? I hope you are all enjoying it. WOW This morning I posted some new chapters and when I logged on after supper I had like, 22 reviews! YAH! I can't wait to get more! Byes!**_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, Starlight Keeper, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s) and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 30: New Sailor Suited Villain!  
**

"I hate those meddling scouts!" cried Nebula in anguish.

"I've tried the moon brats and the outcast senshi too" she cried again, "I just can't think of who it could be! And worse yet, my pendant

is near the end."

She cried out again and then let her head fall onto her desk with a thud.

"My my," said a voice in the shadows, "You sound right nasty right now."

"Oh shut up Dusty!" cried Nebula angrily.

The figure jumped out of the shadows.

"I told you it's STARDUST!" she shouted.

Stardust's outfit was somewhat skanky. It was a bikini like top that was really revealing and was dark silver in color. She had a skirt on

that looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's, because it had 3 layers. The top layer was a light grey, the middle was dark silver and the bottom

was dark grey. Her front bow was black and her back bow was dark silver. Her tiara's gem was dark silver and her choker was

black.She also had boots that looked like Saturn's but were black. Her eyes were a dark grey and her hair was dark silver. She carried a

staff that looked like a pole with a star stuck on top. It too was dark silver.

"Yeah ok." grumbled Nebula.

Stardust looked over the photos that Nebula had before her on the computer. She pointed to 3.

"Have you tried, Neptune, Mercury and Star Maker?" she asked.

"I've tried Neptune. Hers was a dud." said Nebula, "But why should I go after the other two?"

"Because I've watched them and Mercury, Neptune and Star Maker are the smartest of their groups." said Stardust. "Just try and if

they're dud's then you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Then she left. Nebula studied the photos more closely.

"I have to admit that she is right on that." she grumbled to herself. "All right, I'll try them."

---

"Selena! Let's go!" called Chibi-usa and Ceres.

They decided that they should just give up on Usagi ever being on time.

"I'll be right down!" she called.

After a minute she came down. She ran into the kitchen to grab some toast and then she ran outside.

"Sorry I'm a little slow today." she said.

"It's ok. They aren't here yet either." said Ceres.

"Wait for me!" cried a voice.

Usagi burst out of the house at lightning speed.

"I see you're up on time for a change!" smirked Chibi-usa.

"I can get up on time if I want to!" retorted Usagi.

"Can't!" cried Chibi-usa.

"Can!" cried Usagi.

They continued to argue. Ceres and Selena looked at each other and laughed. Usagi and Chibi-usa stopped arguing to see what was so

funny.

"Well it's just that I came from the future too but I don't argue with Selena so much if at all!" laughed Ceres.

"Usagi, Chibi-usa, you guys are too funny!" laughed Selena.

"Hey!" cried Chibi-usa and Usagi, "We do not fight all the time!"

That just got them going harder.

"So what is just so funny?" asked a voice.

Seiya and the others had just pulled up.

"Usagi and Chibi-usa were arguing again!" laughed Selena.

Both girls were having a tough time controlling their laughs at the moment.

"Well we're here to pick up Selena and Ceres. But we did talk to Haruka and Michiru and they said that they'll come get Usagi and

Chibi-usa." said Yaten.

Selena and Ceres stopped laughing. They could feel the tension.

"Selena let's go before sparks start charging." whispered Ceres.

"Right." replied Selena, "See you guys at school."

They waved bye and then they left.

"Why are you guys so cold to them again?" demanded Selena.

"Why should we be nice to those who we don't need to protect?" asked Yaten.

"I'll tell you why." said Ceres, "Because No. 1 Usagi is Selena's and my family. No. 2 it's still going to be another few years before you

all go to sleep for the millennia. And No. 3 is that right now Usagi is the major princess and Selena is the minor. Plus there are still the

new enemies."

"What do you mean sleep?" asked Taiki.

"And so what about the enemies. We are only worried about our princess." retorted Yaten.

"SHUT UP!" cried Selena.

Everybody except Taiki (who was driving) looked at her.

"We'll talk about this later at Haruka and Michiru's." she said. "Understand!?"

"Yes Princess." replied the Starlights.

Selena looked at Ceres.

"Yes mom." she grumbled.

---

At lunch Selena was sitting with Usagi and her group. The Starlights and Haruka and Michiru weren't far away but they weren't included

in the group today.

"I can't believe they said that!" said Minako.

"I can." said Mako. "Remember what they were like when we were fighting Galaxia. They never really did like her. I don't think that they

do now either."

"Yes but they did save her when we couldn't." said Ami.

"Would you guys shut up!" cried Usagi and Selena.

Everybody was quiet and looking at the pair.

"Look that was the past." said Usagi, "And we all know that it wasn't all of them either."

"Besides look at my past." said Selena, "I could've helped you guys plenty of times but I didn't. But you still like me right?"

They nodded.

"So what point do you guys have of bringing up the past like that?" she continued, "If you're going to do that I'm going to bring out ALL

of my past!"

Then she packed up her lunch and left the group.

"Now you guys have done it." sighed Usagi.

She spaced out into her own thoughts while the others started up a new conversation.

"I honestly can't believe them!" huffed Selena as she walked up to the roof of the school.

"Well we don't blame them." said Seiya.

Selena turned around.

"You guys heard everything huh?" she asked.

"We did." said Yaten.

"We're sorry about earlier." said Taiki, "We were abit out of line."

"A bit?" said Selena sceptically.

"Ok we WERE out of line." said Taiki.

"But we are really sorry Selena." said Seiya.

The others nodded.

"I know you are. You're also just trying to do you job." said Selena, "I understand that but can you guys at least try to get along with

them?"

"We will." said Haruka, "Right Michiru?"

Michiru nodded. Yaten, Seiya and Taiki looked at each other.

"Us too." said Seiya.

"But don't blame us if they won't work with us." grumbled Yaten.

"Don't worry. If we end up in another conversation like that then I'll be sure to bring up my past." smiled Selena.

"So are we still going to talk later?" asked Yaten.

Selena nodded.

"There's more that you guys should know if you really want to know me." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"Well you guys still don't remember everything, right?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well there is some more that you should know right now." said Selena, "But you don't need to know everything right now."

They nodded and went back to join the group. Everybody except Selena and Seiya and Haruka that is.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruka, "You're not your normal self today."

"Yeah you seem kinda down." said Seiya, "Is it because of earlier?"

She shook her head.

"I'm just thinking about my past and the present problems that the enemies are giving us." she turned to face them again.

She smiled at them.

"It's nothing." she said, "Really. So you don't have to worry. Ok

"Ok, but we're always here for you." said Seiya.

Selena nodded.

"I know. Let's go back to the others." she said.

She lead the way back to the group but she didn't join in the conversation this time. She was still worried about the others.

---

"Ceres!" called Chibi-usa, "C'mon! We're going to be late for meeting the girls!"

"Coming!" she replied.

"So what do you think of junior high so far, Ceres?" asked Chibi-usa as they went to meet the others.

"It's ok. But I can't wait until we're in the high school with the others." said Ceres, "Specially right now, with Selena being the prime

target."

"Yeah." said Chibi-usa, "I used to worry about that too but not now."

"Why?" asked Ceres.

"Because Usagi and I were all ready attacked and proved to be duds." said Chibi-usa, "Of course I'm still worried about Selena but I'm

sure that the others would protect her no matter what."

"Of course we would." said a voice.

They turned around and saw Yaten and Michiru.

"Ceres, you need to come with us to the meeting." said Yaten.

"Chibi-usa, you can go and meet the others without Ceres today." said Michiru, "Okay?"

Chibi-usa and Ceres nodded.

"See you at home." called Chibi-usa as Ceres, Yaten and Michiru left.

"Bye!" called Ceres.

When Chibi-usa was out of sight Ceres started talking.

"Yaten, Michiru, why are you guys picking me up?" she asked.

"Because Selena asked us to." said Yaten, not looking at her.

"She wanted to make sure that you were safe." said Michiru, smiling at her.

"She said that in a vision she was warned to protect you." she said. "So she sent us to guard you and bring you to the meeting."

"Ok." said Ceres, "But I heard that you guys made up at lunch. So why are we still having a meeting?"

"She want's to tell us more about herself." said Yaten, "It seems that she's hiding more than she lets on too."

"Yeah I think so too." said Michiru.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Instead of going straight to Haruka and Michiru's they were going to meet at Crown Parlour

first. When they reached there they saw some people running out screaming. Then Uranus' World Shaking attack came through the wall.

"Ceres!" cried Michiru as Ceres ran in front of them to an alley.

"C'mon!" she cried to them, "We gotta help!"

Cosmos Nemesis Power! Healer Star Power! Neptune Eternal!

MAKE UP!

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Maker moved out of the way.

"Damn!" cried Fighter, "How do you save her if she keeps moving like that!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Maker's attack was aimed for Sailor Nemesis.

"Look out!" cried Fighter and Uranus as they ran to protect her.

"Nemesis Darkness Shield!"

They were protected by somebody else. They looked over at the hole in the wall and saw 3 figures.

"I can't allow you to hurt someone so special to me!" cried the smallest, "I'm Sailor Chibi Nemesis at your service!"

"My guardian deity belongs to the sea, Neptune is my guardian I'm Sailor Neptune!" said the one to the left.

"I was once a wandering star! I cannot let you hurt my Princess! Sailor Star Healer! Stage on!" cried the one to the right.

They jumped over and in front of Uranus, Fighter and Sailor Nemesis.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Neptune.

"Yeah but we can't even touch her." said Fighter, "She moves so fast that Sailor Nemesis can't heal her."

"Leave that to me!" cried Chibi Nemesis.

She ran from the others right over towards Maker.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Nemesis Darkness Shield!"

Sailor Chibi Nemesis used her shield and it reflected Maker's attack back on her.

"Now! Sailor Nemesis!" cried Chibi Nemesis.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis' attack hit and healed Maker. She was caught by Chibi Nemesis.

"Are you ok?" she asked Taiki.

"I'm ok, I guess." he said as the others came over, powered down.

"Sorry." he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you guys."

Selena laughed.

"We know." she said, "No lets get out of here. Ok?"

They nodded and left for Haruka's and Michiru's.

**_Author's Note: Ok so they powered down there because there wasn't anybody left inside. So don't worry. No one knows who they really are. Ok? lolz. See you all in the next chapter!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	31. Identities Reveled!

**_Author's Note: This is part 31. And I'm actually only working on part 36. Sorry for any confusion. That means that soon my updates will become more irregular. Sorry readers! But I'm working fast and hard to get my butt in gear and get the story ready for you all! Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimers:** _Same as in Chapter 30! So read it there, 'cause it applies here too!_

**Part 31: Identities reveled!**

"Mars look out!" cried Venus.

But it was too late. The attack hit her. Venus ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine but we gotta heal her!" said Mars getting up, "Where's Sailor Moon and the others!"

They didn't know but they somehow had to save Mercury. She had been the next target. And this time Nebula was staying to see the

fun.

"Mercury Aqua and Ice Evolution!"

Venus and Mars got out of the way.

"Mercury Aqua and Ice Evolution!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Mercury's attack was met by another.

"Stop right there Mercury!" cried a voice.

Everybody looked around and saw 6 figures standing behind Venus and Mars.

"I can't allow you to hurt your friends any longer!" it cried, "I'm Sailor Nemesis and you're about to be healed!"

"Once 3 wandering stars we can't let our princess fight without us!" cried another.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" cried one.

"Sailor Star Healer!" cried another.

"Sailor Star Maker!" cried the other.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" the cried.

"My guardian is of the windy planet. Uranus is my guardian I'm Sailor Uranus!" cried the one to the far right.

"My guardian is of the weeping sea. Neptune is my guardian I'm Sailor Neptune!" cried the one to the far left.

"And we're the senshi of the Outer court!" cried Sailor Nemesis.

"I don't care!" cried Nebula, "Mercury! Get them!"

"Yes." said Mercury, "Mercury Aqua and Ice Evolution!"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

The 2 attacks collided and burst each other.

"Now!" cried Fighter.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis healed Mercury. She fell to the ground. Mars and Venus went to make sure she was ok. The others were going to but

Sailor Nebula stopped them.

"Thanks to you I'm going to vanish!" she cried in rage. "Nebula Star Fire Attack!"

"Look out Sailor Nemesis!" cried the Starlights.

She was about to jump when a figure jumped down from a building and saved her. They landed in a tree.

"Who are you!" cried Nebula.

"I am someone who can't let you hurt this delicate flower." said the man, "I'm Starlight Keeper."

"Hey Nebula." said a voice.

Sailor Nebula turned around slowly.

"Nebula, Queen Chaos isn't happy that you've failed again." said the figure.

"Shut up Stardust!" cried Nebula, "I don't know why I ever listened to you!"

"SHUT UP!" cried Stardust, "Queen Chaos has asked me to kill you. By taking the last energies from you pendant."

She reached out and took the pendant from Nebula.

"NO!" cried Nebula as she vanished.

Stardust turned to Nemesis and Starlight Keeper.

"I'm going to get the both of you." she said, "Then Queen Chaos will be happy with me."

She shot some vines at the pair.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars' attack burned the vines. Stardust didn't look miffed at all.

"It's ok Mars." she said facing Mars, "I can catch them another time. Bye."

And with that she left. Starlight Keeper brought Sailor Nemesis back to the Starlights and Uranus and Neptune.

"Meet me on Tokyo Tower at midnight if you want to know who I am." he whispered to Fighter.

"Right." nodded Fighter.

"Adieu Princess." said Starlight Keeper to Nemesis.

Then he jumped up to the roof tops and bounded away.

"What did he say?" asked Selena.

They had all powered down.

"Just to keep a better eye on you." said Seiya, "Now let's get back to Ceres."

"Right. Bye guys." said Selena.

Rei, Minako, and Ami just stood there.

"We should go and tell the others about this." said Rei.

"Right. Call a meeting of the Inner court senshi." said Ami.

They too left, for the temple though.

---

"It's midnight." said Healer, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." said Fighter.

"Hey," said a voice, "Mind if we join you?"

The Starlights turned to face Uranus and Neptune.

"Sure. The more the merrier." shrugged Maker.

"How did you guys know?" asked Fighter.

"I heard what he said." said Neptune, "And we thought that we should know too."

"Good job senshi." said another voice.

The Starlights turned around (again!) and Uranus and Neptune went up to join the 'line.'

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi of the Outer court." said the man. "I'm Starlight Keeper."

"Right." said Fighter, "I'm Sailor Star Fighter."

"Sailor Star Maker." said Maker.

"Sailor Star Healer." said Healer.

"Sailor Uranus." said Uranus.

"And Sailor Neptune." said Neptune.

"So you said we should come to see who you are," said Fighter, taking a step forward, "didn't you?"

Starlight Keeper laughed.

"Of course." he said, "But I also want to know who is protecting my Princess too."

"Your Princess?!" cried Healer.

"Healer!" said Fighter.

They stayed back.

"Explain what you mean by your Princess." said Fighter.

"Well first I want to know who you guys are." said Starlight Keeper, "Then I'll tell you who I am and what I mean towards Princess

Selena."

"Fine." said Fighter.

She turned to face the others.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think ok." said Maker.

"Yeah, he does save our princess after all." said Healer.

Uranus and Neptune shrugged.

"It's fine with us." said Uranus.

Fighter turned to face Starlight Keeper.

"Ok. Let's power down everyone." she said.

They powered down.

"I'm Seiya Kou and Sailor Star Fighter." said Seiya.

"Yaten Kou. Sailor Star Healer." said Yaten.

"Taiki Kou. Sailor Star Maker." said Taiki.

"I'm Haruka Ten'oh. I'm also Sailor Uranus." said Haruka.

"And I'm Haruka's partner, Michiru Kaioh. I'm also Sailor Neptune." said Michiru.

"So you guys are not only her protectors but her friends too?" asked Starlight Keeper, slightly surprised.

"So what?" asked Haruka, "We can be both protectors and friends."

Michiru and the others nodded.

"What ever you say." shrugged Starlight Keeper.

Then he powered down too. The others were surprised. But they did their best to not show it.

"I'm Starlight Keeper but I'm also called Diamond." said a powered down Starlight Keeper.

"You're that guy who saved her before!" said Haruka.

"Yes. I'm also her engaged from the past, during the Silver Millennium." he said.

"You're the Prince Diamond that Selena told us about!?" gasped Michiru.

He nodded. The others were shocked. Selena had told them about HER relationship with a Prince Diamond from Earth during the Silver

Millennium. She also said that when he was reborn he had been deceived by a Wise Man, who was also the Death Phantom.

"So what do you want with us?" asked Yaten. 

"I want to know that you all are protecting her." he said, "But I also want to know how the Inner court senshi are doing since we last

met."

"They're doing fine." said Haruka harshly.

Neither Haruka and Michiru or the Starlights liked this man. They could sense something about him but couldn't place it.

"Really? Because when I came in to save my Princess they looked like they were going to kill me." he said calmly.

"Could you give us a minute?" asked Michiru.

"Of course. This must be a shock to you guys." he said, smiling.

He walked far enough so that he was out of earshot.

"Circle in." said Haruka.

They made a circle.

"I don't like this guy." she said, "Something is off about him since we last met."

"I agree." said Taiki, "And it's true that Rei and the others looked like they did want to kill him. I can understand why after hearing about

that time."

"Right. Let's tell the others that we know who he is and that we think something is wrong." said Michiru.

"Right but we can't tell Selena, Ceres, Chibi-usa or Odango." said Seiya.

"Agreed." said everybody.

They transformed again. They turned to face him and found him transformed too.

"Do you sense her too?" he asked, "I feel that she is in danger."

"Yeah and if she is we're going to protect her." said Fighter.

And with that they left. Starlight Keeper was in trail of them.

_**Author's Note: See Butterfle, I told you Diamond was always around. Anyways did anyone else figure out that Starlight Keeper was Diamond? I hope so. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	32. Ikuko Learns the Truth?

_**Author's Note: So what do you all think about Starlight Keeper being Diamond? I hope you like cuz it's sticking! he he Cheers!**_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 32: Ikuko Learns The Truth!**

"Some people need to hurry up!" cried Nemesis into the dark night.

"I can't!" cried Chibi Nemesis, Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon.

"We're all trapped too!" cried Sailor Moon.

"If I could just reach..." said Nemesis as she tried for her tiara to free the others.

"Got it." she said. "Nemesis Tiara!"

She freed the others. They fell to the ground.

"Go and get some help!" cried Nemesis to the others.

"No need to get help if it's here!" cried a voice.

Stardust, the phage, and the senshi looked up. Up on the roof top was 5 figures.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" cried Fighter.

"Sailor Star Maker!" cried Maker.

"Sailor Star Healer!" cried Healer.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" they cried.

They jumped down in front of Nemesis.

"My planet is the windy planet of Uranus. I'm Sailor Uranus." cried Uranus, jumping down to the Starlights.

"My planet is the weeping sea's of the planet Neptune. I'm Sailor Neptune." cried Neptune as she also jumped down to the Starlights.

"And we're the senshi of the Outer court!" they cried.

They helped Sailor Nemesis get free and attacked the phage and Stardust.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" cried Maker, defending Nemesis against Stardust.

"Star Serious Laser!" cried Fighter defending Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Nemesis against the phage.

Sailor's Healer, Uranus and Neptune were untangling Sailor Nemesis from the vines.

"I need some help here!" cried Maker.

"Uranus World Evolution!"

Sailor Uranus ran over to help.

"Eternal Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon healed the phage. Just then Sailor Light Moon, and Sailor Fireball, who was carrying Sailor Chibi Chibi, showed up.

"I was right!" cried Light Moon. "Sailor Nemesis, you've got to heal her!"

"No way am I going to the goody-goody side!" cried Stardust. "Star Blaster!"

Her attack hit Maker and Uranus. Healer and Neptune hesitated for a moment before standing their ground.

"Go to them!" cried Nemesis.

Chibi Nemesis, Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon came over to guard her.

"We'll guard my sister." whispered Sailor Moon to Neptune.

Healer and Neptune went to see if Maker and Uranus were ok. Fighter followed the moon senshi over to guard Nemesis.

"Star Blaster!"

Stardust aimed her attack at Nemesis' group. They all pushed her and Chibi Nemesis out of the way and they were hit.

"Chibi Nemesis!" cried Nemesis.

Sailor Chibi Nemesis understood and ran over to the others to see if they were ok.

"Star Blaster!"

Stardust tried for Light Moon and her group but Sailor Fireball stepped in front and blocked it with an attack of her own:

"Fireball Star Shielding!"

She protected Sailor's Chibi Chibi and Light Moon.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi, go and help Sailor Nemesis." said Fireball.

"Chibi!" said Sailor Chibi Chibi as she ran over to Nemesis.

"Star Blaster!"

Stardust aimed for the running Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi!" cried Nemesis, and she ran to save her.

She grabbed Sailor Chibi Chibi and jumped.

"Chibi Chibi!" cried Sailor Chibi Chibi.

She flung an attack at Stardust.

"OW!" cried Stardust as she was hit.

She flew through the air and hit a brick wall. She fell to the ground and got up.

"This isn't over!" she cried.

She pointed to Nemesis and Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"I'll get your life crystal Sailor Nemesis!" she cried. "You're next!"

And with that she vanished in a cloud of silver smoke. The others slowly got up while Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Chibi Chibi came down

from the tree.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked as she put Sailor Chibi Chibi down.

The Starlights and others nodded.

"We'll be a little sore but we'll survive." said Fighter, "But we've really got to watch you now."

Sailor Nemesis nodded. Sailor's Fireball and Light Moon came to join the others.

"We're just fine." said Light Moon, "Thank you Princess."

"I did what I had to do as a senshi." she replied.

They all powered down.

"Why were you guys here so fast?" asked Selena.

"We were meeting some one." said Seiya.

"Come to think of it where is our person?" asked Haruka, being supported by Michiru.

Seiya was supporting Taiki and Yaten was supporting Usagi. Chibi-usa was being supported by Ceres.

"Yeah I thought that our person followed us here." said Yaten.

Unbeknownst to the group Starlight Keeper was watching them. He grinned evilly and left the scene.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for early pick up for school though," said Selena, "Right?"

The Starlights smiled.

"Of course." said Taiki, "A couple of cuts and bruises wouldn't keep us from protecting you."

"Or us." said Haruka.

"All right." said Selena quietly, "See you all tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night Princess." said the Starlights.

"Good night guys." said Haruka and Michiru.

"Please come by tomorrow after school." said Princess Kakyuu.

Selena nodded. She got the feeling that this was to talk about Stardust.

"Let's go back inside." said Usagi, who was now being supported by Selena.

"Usagi," said Selena as the walked inside. "I think we'll have to tell Mama, at least, that we're senshi otherwise she'll think that we snuck

out tonight and went to a bar."

"I don't know." said Usagi.

"I think it's a good idea!" exclaimed Chibi-usa and Ceres.

Usagi and Selena looked at the girls.

"Well they are from the future," whispered Selena to Usagi, "So they would know what we are doing and will be doing."

"Right. So let's trust their judgement this time." said Usagi.

Selena nodded.

"OK then we'll tell her after supper tomorrow then." said Usagi.

Ceres, Chibi-usa and Selena nodded.

They went inside.

---

"Usagi! Chibi-usa! Where the hell did you get all those marks from!" yelled Ikuko, "Did you sneak out last night?!"

"Mama," said Selena, "I promise we'll tell you after supper today. Okay?"

Ikuko had to be fine with that. Selena couldn't tell I lie even if her life were to depend on it.

"Alright." said Ikuko, "You guys had better tell me the whole truth though."

Selena tried to hold back but she couldn't.

"Yes Mama, we'll tell you everything." murmured Selena.

When they got outside Usagi layed into her sister.

"Why did you say that we'd tell her everything?!" demanded Usagi.

"I'm sorry but I can't lie!" cried Selena, "Everyone knows it!"

"I know. Sorry." said Usagi.

Just then the Starlights pulled up.

"Wow we thought we'd be early but we're not." laughed Seiya as Yaten and him moved to the back, sticking Selena in the middle again.

"See you guys at school." called Ceres.

"Did you guys remember to call Haruka and Michiru so that Usagi and Chibi-usa can get to school?" asked Ceres.

"Actually, Haruka is hurt more than she thought so they said that they'd call you guys to tell you that they wouldn't be coming to school

today." said Yaten.

"So that was the phone call that woke me up." said Selena.

"You only got up when they phoned?" asked Taiki.

"Yeah but when I looked at my clock it was like, 6:30 so I had to get up anyways." said Selena, "Ceres did you answer it?"

"Nope Chibi-usa beat me to it." came the reply.

"So we thought that we'd go to Haruka's after school to talk abit about your safety." said Seiya.

"Sorry but I can't." said Selena, "I promised that I'd got with Naru over to your guys' place to talk to her and Kakyuu."

"Why?" asked Seiya.

"To talk about Stardust." said Selena, "At least that's what I think she want's to talk about."

"Ok, how about after supper?" asked Taiki.

"We can't." said Ceres, "Uh, we're having a meeting with Ikuko."

"About what?" asked Yaten.

Now both girls were trapped. Neither could lie.

"You know it might be a family matter." said Seiya seeing the girls' distress.

"But it might not be." pointed out Yaten.

"I think if they're talking to Mrs. Tsukino then it's most likely is a family matter." said Seiya, still defending the girl's. "And besides they

might not want to tell us."

"Selena, Ceres, do you want to tell us about this meeting?" asked Taiki, who'd also seen the girls' distress.

"Actually can we tell you after we talk to Mama about it?" asked Selena.

Yaten could see that this was a fight he was bound to lose.

"Alright." he sighed, "I give up. You four just don't want me to know this secret."

"No they don't." said Taiki, "We're simply rescuing them from your prying ears."

After that the ride was quiet. Yaten was put into a bad mood, Taiki and Seiya couldn't talk without wanting to know what it was that

Ceres and Selena were hiding and the girl's could feel the tension. When they got to school they saw Minako, Hotaru and Mako waiting

for them.

"See you after school." said Selena to Ceres.

"Bye Selena." cried Ceres as she ran the block to the junior high with Hotaru.

"So where's Haruka and Michiru with Usagi and Chibi-usa?" asked Mako.

The inner court and the outer court senshi were still giving the cold front to each other.

"They were hurt more then they thought so they stayed home." said Selena, "Usagi and Chibi-usa called Rei and Ami so they are going to

walk together."

"Hurt?!" exclaimed Minako.

"How and when?" asked Mako, still keeping the cold front up.

"Last night." said Yaten.

"There was a fight, a phage and Stardust." said Seiya.

"We handled it but got a little shook up." said Taiki.

"Usagi and Chibi-usa are still pretty sore but they pretended that they were ok for Mama." said Selena trying to warm the atmosphere.

"But they are still coming."

"Well that's good." said Mako.

"No kidding." said Minako.

Through out the whole conversation Minako and Mako didn't take their eyes off the Starlights. And it went vice versa too. Then, to stop

the cold atmosphere, Selena took off.

"Hey!" cried Seiya.

"Selena wait!" cried Taiki.

"Where're you going?!" shouted Yaten.

But Selena kept running.

"Jeez." said Yaten as they took off after her. "Doesn't she know that it's her the enemy wants?"

"She does." said Taiki, "So I don't know what she's thinking."

"I think she wanted to break the conversation." said Seiya.

They finally caught up to her on the roof.

"Jeez." said Yaten again, "You can really move when you want to."

"I told you guys to try and at least be civil!" rounded Selena.

The Starlights jumped back in shock.

"We were." snapped Yaten.

"No you weren't!" shouted Selena, "You guys kept the atmosphere so cold that I could've frozen fish! That isn't civil! That's mildly

tolerating them!"

She tried to push past them but Seiya and Taiki stopped her.

"Let me pass." she said deadly quiet.

"No we can't let you leave yet." said Taiki, equally quiet. "You didn't even notice that they were just as bad."

Selena backed up to face them.

"You think that I didn't notice?!" screeched Selena, "Of course I noticed but they're not my senshi! They're Usagi's and I meant to talk

to her about it!"

Then she raced passed them before they could stop her and she ran to the bathroom. As she ran passed them they saw tears were in her

eyes and falling from them. They screwed up big time.

"Looks like we did again." said Seiya, sighing.

"Yup." said Taiki, "We're really going to get an earful from everybody."

Yaten sighed and shrugged.

"She shouldn't be alone too long." he said, "So we better go after her and say we're sorry."

The other two nodded. But then they heard shouting. They ran to the fence that surrounded the roof top. When they looked down they

saw Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter protecting Sailor Nemesis. There was also a phage and Sailor

Stardust.

"Princess!" cried the Starlights.

Fighter Star Power! Maker Star Power! Healer Star Power!

MAKE UP!

---

"Take this!" cried Stardust, "Star Blaster!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Who's there?" demanded Stardust.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" cried the middle figure.

"Sailor Star Maker!" cried the tallest one.

"Sailor Star Healer!" cried the shortest one.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" they cried.

Then they jumped from the roof to just behind Sailor Nemesis.

"Good." said Mars, "We needed some back up."

"Right." said Fighter, "It's our turn now!"

The Inner senshi stepped out of the way. The Starlights stepped between Stardust and Nemesis.

"Go!" cried Stardust to the phage, "Sailor Jumper!"

"Jumper! Jumper!" cried the phage.

It lashed at the Starlights with a skipping rope. Fighter and Healer jumped to the left. Maker grabbed Nemesis and jumped to the right,

out of harms way.

"Thanks Maker." said Nemesis, "Now let's heal her!"

"Right!" cried the Starlights.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter's attack hit direct. The phage fell to the ground.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis healed the phage, who was her gym teacher.

"Star Trapplets!"

Everybody except Nemesis was suddenly trapped.

"Star Blaster!"

Sailor Nemesis tried to get out of the way but she was caught unawares and was hit. She got blasted back and hit a tree. She tried to get

up but was now too hurt.

"I've got you now!" gloated Stardust as she advanced.

Suddenly there were rose petals in the air.

"We can't let you hurt her!" cried a voice.

"Who are you?" cried Stardust, stopped in her tracks.

"Answer me!" she screamed.

Then 2 scouts jumped in front of Nemesis, stopping Stardust from advancing.

"Star of wind, Uranus is my guardian. I'm Sailor Uranus." said the slightly taller scout.

"Star of the sea, Neptune is my guardian. I'm Sailor Neptune." said the slightly shorter scout.

"Star-" started Stardust but she was cut short by another attack:

"Light Moonbeam!"

Stardust was blasted backwards. She tripped on her feet and fell. She sat up.

"Who did that?" she screeched.

"Star of the Light Moon of Kinmoku, Sailor Light Moon!" cried Light Moon.

"Princess of Kinmoku and friend of this world, I cannot let you destroy it!" cried another voice, "Sailor Fireball.

"Chibi Chibi!" cried Sailor Chibi Chibi angrily.

Sailor Stardust stood up. She looked almost like she remembered something. Everybody sighed a little. They hoped she would

remember. She didn't.

"Star Blaster!"

She blasted everybody that she could. Everybody was thrown back and they all hit the school wall with a sickening thud. Stardust got

ready to attack again. The outer court senshi were trying to get up and protect Nemesis but they were having a hard time of it, after last

night. The inner court senshi were have an equally hard time, but they were slightly weaker then the outer court and couldn't make it over

to her either. Needless to say, Sailor Nemesis was unconscience.

"Star Blaster!"

"Silent Wall!"

Stardust's attack had been deflected and she was outraged.

"Who dares to do this to me!" she screamed.

"Star of the underworld, Pluto is my guardian. I'm Sailor Pluto." said a tall figure with the Time Key.

"Star of death and rebirth, Saturn is my guardian. I'm Sailor Saturn." said the shorter figure with the silence glaive in one hand.

"Pluto Deadly Evolution!" cried Pluto.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Evolution!" cried Saturn.

The 2 attacks just barely missed Stardust as she was able to escape.

"I'll be back!" she screeched as she vanished.

Everybody powered down.

---

Selena slowly became conscience in the nurses office.

"Thank the goddess you're ok!" gasped Seiya.

"Where am I?" asked Selena, "What happened?"

"Remember you were attacked by Stardust?" asked Taiki, worried that the bash against the wall might've given her amnesia.

"Yes. I remember getting the crap beat out of me." said Selena, "I was attacked again and now I'm here."

"You'll be ok," said Setsuna coming in, "But I suggested you and the rest of your court be excused from classes today."

Selena sat up.

"Setsuna," asked Selena, "Do you get the feeling that the fighting is over for now?"

Setsuna nodded.

"I do Princess Selena," said Setsuna, using Selena's title, "But I do not know what time tells for everybody right now."

Selena nodded. As Setsuna left to check on the others (ie: Usagi and Chibi-usa) Selena looked to her visitors.

"Dear Goddess!" she cried apon seeing them, "Are you guys ok?"

Seiya cracked a smile. Haruka sweat dropped. Yaten and Taiki surprised laughs.

"Yes we're fine. We're more worried about you." smiled Michiru.

Selena looked down at herself. She gasped at what she saw. Her arms were completely bandaged as were her legs and torso.

"I wonder what my face looks like?" she said aloud.

"A few stratches and bruises." said Haruka, "But other than that she went easy on you."

The others nodded.

"Oh, by the way, your mother came in earlier and yelled at you that you better give her a damn good explanation or so help you." said

Seiya, slightly smiling.

"Crap." said Selena, "We'll since we're excused from classes, I better go with Naru to see Kakyuu."

She tried to get up but had great difficulty because of the pain. Haruka and Yaten both gently pushed her back down into the pillows.

"You don't need to come and find us," said a voice, "We're right here."

In came Princess Kakyuu, carrying Chibi Chibi, and Naru.

"Dear Goddess she got you worse than we thought!" said Kakyuu when she saw Selena.

She handed Chibi Chibi to Naru and went to her dear friend's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "I've never seen you so hurt, physically that is."

Selena nodded slightly.

"I'll live." she said, "But if you think this is bad you should've seen me after that bomb went off. I was a real wreck."

Everybody giggled at that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come then even though I saw the others but I thought I might break down." she said to Selena, "But I'm here now.

I'm really sorry."

Selena looked at Kakyuu. She could see that her dear friend was so close to tears. She smiled at Kakyuu.

"It's ok Kay," she said, using her friend's old nickname, "I lived and I will now too."

"But I'm also referring to when you went to fight for your family." said Kakyuu, "And when I was reborn and learned that you were still

in the Silver Millennium I cried for weeks."

"Kay, I'm alright. I just went to my sister's future, where she's the queen of Crystal Tokyo." said Selena, "I was safe. So don't worry."

She gave her friend a much needed hug.

"Now," she said smiling, "What did you want to talk about after school?"

---

"You better have a damn good explanation!" yelled Ikuko for the millionth time.

"We were so worried when your school nurse called and said that you'd been in the fight between the senshi." she cried.

"Mama," said Selena, "I'm fine. And I was in the fight between the senshi, but I can't tell you everything without Chibi-usa, Usagi and

Ceres."

Ikuko sighed.

"Alright." she said, "Why don't you go and get out of your uniform. I'll get a snack for you for when you get down"

Selena nodded.

"And then I want to know why you can't wait until your sister and cousins get home." she said.

Selena nodded again and went upstairs.

"What the hell happened to you?" cried Luna, Kala and Diana apon seeing Selena.

"Phage, Stardust, and a fight at school." said Selena while getting out of her uniform, "I'd have been home sooner but I was out cold until

about an hour ago."

"Stardust?" said Kala, "Isn't she supposed to guard Kakyuu?"

Selena nodded.

"It's the same deal as with Naru." said Luna.

Kala nodded. She knew all about Naru.

"Selena, you better hurry or your mother will come up here." said Luna.

Selena nodded. She was wearing a miniskirt and a tight fitting t-shirt. Both were tinted purple. She was also wearing black socks and

black and purple swirled slippers.

"See you guys later." she said leaving.

"Mama?" called Selena into the kitchen.

But there was no one there. She looked in the living room and the hallway but saw nothing.

"Mama?" called Selena.

Then she heard the toilet in the bathroom.

"Sorry dear," said Ikuko as she came out, "nerves do that to me."

Selena nodded. They went into the kitchen and sat down. On the table was a plate of cheese and crackers, one of Selena's favourite

snacks.

"So why can't you wait until your sister and your cousin's get home?" asked Ikuko, worried.

"I need them because I don't know the whole story." she said, munching on a cracker with cheese.

"Can you tell me what you do know?" pressed Ikuko.

Selena shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mama," she said, "But I promised I'd wait for them."

Ikuko understood. As far as she knew Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ceres and Selena always kept to their promises. Usagi was even trying to get

better grades because she'd promised their father that she would.

"Ikuko!" shouted a very happy voice. "Ikuko I finally got them developed!"

Kenji came in with some photos in his hands.

"Calm down dear." said Ikuko, "Developed? Are you talking about the pictures that you got of the sailor senshi?"

Selena nearly choked on her cracker.

"P-Photos?" she gasped, "Of the s-senshi?"

Ikuko suddenly had the feeling that her daughter's secret had to do with the senshi.

"Dear may I see the photo's please?" Ikuko asked her husband.

He handed them to her. She looked at them. There were only 2 photos of the senshi but 3 of the senshi caught her eye.

"Dear," she said deadly quiet, "I'm going to hold on to these when I talk to the girl's tonight. After supper please take Shingo out of the

house."

Kenji looked oddly at his wife and 'daughter' but he nodded.

"Alright." he said, "But after I want to know, if I'm allowed, what this 'meeting' is all about."

"Of course dear." smiled Ikuko.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Kenji, "I've got to go to a press conference. Bye Ikuko! Bye Selena!"

"Bye dear." called Ikuko.

"Bye Papa." said Selena.

After the door was shut Ikuko turned to her 'daughter.'

"Do these pictures of the senshi have anything to do with our meeting later?" she asked Selena.

Selena blushed, bowed her head and nodded.

"Yes Mama." she murmured.

"I see. I believe this will be a very serious talk." said Ikuko as Usagi, Chibi-usa and Ceres burst into the house.

"Selena!" cried Ceres, running to hug her tightly.

"Thank the Goddess you're ok." she sobbed.

"It's ok Ceres," said Selena hugging her daughter back, "I'm fine and you're fine too."

"Usagi said that you were out cold until 3." said Chibi-usa.

"I was. I'm glad you guys are home." said Selena, taking the pictures from Ikuko, "Look at what Papa got pictures of."

She handed the photos to Usagi and Chibi-usa. Usagi turned white as a sheet and Chibi-usa dropped hers.

"Just as I thought." said Ikuko, "Your guys' secret is about who the senshi are."

They all stared at Ikuko.

"What?" she said, "I guessed that much from the reaction I got from Selena when your father brought them in."

Usagi, Chibi-usa and Ceres glared at her.

"What?" she demanded, "You guys would've done the same if you had been eating crackers with cheese!"

"Any left?" asked Ceres.

_She's so much like Selena_, thought Ikuko, _just like Chibi-usa and Usagi_.

"Mama!" cried Shingo as he came in, "Mama! Where's my snack!"

"It's on the table but you better hurry or else the girls will eat it on you." called Ikuko.

---

After supper Kenji took Shingo to the arcade, which was open late today. Usagi, Selena, Chibi-usa, Ceres, and Ikuko sat around the

table. Just then the bell went. Selena ran up to get it and came back with Kakyuu and Minako.

"Miss Aino?" said Ikuko, shocked, "Why are you here?"

"Same reason you all are here, Mrs. Tsukino." she replied.

"Same for me." said Kakyuu.

She bowed before Ikuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kakyuu." she said.

She thought it best not to use her title until Ikuko knew everything.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kakyuu." responded Ikuko, "Please, everyone, have a seat."

Selena sat beside Kakyuu and Ceres and Minako sat beside Usagi and Ikuko.

"Let's show her our brooches and henshin pens." said Selena.

They all nodded.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: So what do you think is going to happen? Will Ikuko faint? OUCH! She hit me again! Later Readers!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	33. A Big Shock For Ikuko!

**_Author's Note: Last chapter Ikuko was about to find out about the senshi. Let's see what happens, ne? he he he_**

**Disclaimers:** _Same as in Chapter 32! It still applies here too!_

**Part 33: A Big Shock for Ikuko!**

They all pulled out their transformation 'weapons.'

"Well I don't see what you mean." said Ikuko.

So the girls all passed them down the table to Ikuko. She looked at Usagi's first. It was in the shape of a star. It also had 6 different

colored gems in and around the crescent moon in the middle, which was pink. She then looked at Chibi-usa's. It looked like Usagi's old

one, a heart with wings and a small crescent moon at the bottom _(a/n: Remember Eternal Sailor Moon's brooch?)_. She put that down

to look at Selena's. It too was a star. But Selena's was black with 5 different colored gems. She then looked at Ceres, which was a dark

purple star with 5 different colored gems on it too. She then looked at Kakyuu's pen. It looked a lot like the pen that Minako used to

use, it had the same shape but it was deep red in color and in the middle of the star (instead of the planetary symbol of Venus) she found

that there was an olive symbol there. She finally picked up Minako's brooch. It was orange in color and was in the shape of the planetary

symbol of Venus.

"What does these items mean?" asked Ikuko while she passed them back to their owners.

"Mama, look carefully at the brooch that Sailor Venus is wearing in the picture." said Selena.

Ikuko looked and saw that it was the same.

"So?" she said, "What? Did you guys find toys of what the sailor senshi wear?"

"Mama," said Usagi, "There haven't been any pictures of the senshi since I was 14. They keep changing their appearances so of course

so would their transformation pens and brooches."

"Sele," said Kakyuu, using her old nickname for Selena, "We might as well show her."

Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ceres, Minako and Selena nodded.

"Ok Mama, here is our secret and why we keep getting hurt." said Usagi.

Fireball Star Power! Venus Eternal! Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power!

Cosmos Nemesis Power!

MAKE UP!

Ikuko couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was the famed Sailor Moon. Also standing before her were 5 other senshi.

"Let us introduce ourselves formally." said one with shoulder length blue hair.

Ikuko nodded, dumbfounded.

"I'm Sailor Fireball," said the one in red, "I'm also known as Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku."

"I'm Sailor Nemesis," said the first speaker, "I'm also Princess Selena of Nemesis and the White Moon and I'm your daughter, Selena."

"I'm Sailor Chibi Nemesis," said one of the smaller senshi, "My official title and name is Princess Serenity Selena Ceres, Princess of the

White Moon and Princess of Nemesis. I'm Selena's daughter, Ceres."

"I'm Sailor Venus." said the one that looked like Minako, "I'm also Princess Minako of Venus and Minako Aino."

"I'm Sailor Moon." said Sailor Moon, "I'm also known in the past as Princess Serenity of the White Moon. In the future I'm known as

Neo Queen Serenity, queen of all the Earth. I'm also Usagi right now."

"And I'm Princess Small Lady Serenity, Princess of the Earth and Usagi's daughter," said the last senshi, "I'm also Sailor Chibi Moon

and Chibi-usa."

They powered down and the house's 3 cats appeared.

"Good evening Ikuko." said Usagi's cat, "My name is Luna."

"Nice to officially meet you." said Selena's cat, "My name is Kala."

"I'm pleased to meet one of Usagi-sama's mothers." said Chibi-usa's cat, "My name is Diana."

Minako brought Artimis out from his basket.

"Hello Ikuko." he said, "My name is Artimis."

Ikuko looked around the room. Talking cats, her daughters were senshi and so were their friends and their 'cousins' were actually their

daughters of the future! For most women they would've fainted but after being attack by monsters in the past and finding Usagi, Selena,

Chibi-usa and Ceres all beat up all the time she now fully understood.

"Is that why your grades are dropping and not rising even though you've been studying, Usagi?" asked Ikuko in a whisper.

Usagi smiled.

"Yes Mama." said Usagi.

"That's also why we would disappear for a time here and there." said Minako.

"And why you never remember me when I'm back in the future." said Chibi-usa.

"And that's also why my outfit, as well as my guardian senshi's outfits, are different from Usagi's." said Kakyuu, "I'm from a different

Solar System and Planet."

"Where do you live Princess Kakyuu?" asked Ikuko.

"A planet that is just beyond the Milky Way." replied Kakyuu, "A planet called Kinmoku."

"And Miss Aino?" said Ikuko.

"In the past I was born on Venus but moved to the moon to help protect Princess Serenity." said Minako, "And you may call me

Minako."

"And Chibi-usa and Ceres?" said Ikuko.

"I still live on Earth," said Chibi-usa, "Only I live on Earth as it's princess in the 30th century."

"I don't live on the Earth." said Ceres, "My mother, Selena, ends up rebuilding the Moon Kingdom and anybody who wants to live there

does."

"Let me guess, you're also from the 30th century?" asked Ikuko.

Ceres nodded.

"And what about Luna, Artimis, Diana and Kala?" asked Ikuko.

"I'm from the future with Small Lady." said Diana.

"Artimis and I are from the Moon Kingdom too." said Luna, "But originally we're from the planet Mau."

"Me too." said Kala, "Only I took Luna and Artimis' place in going with Princess Selena to Nemesis."

Ikuko was only in slight shock. She somehow had known but her conscience hadn't known, only her sub-conscience knew.

"I-I think that I some how knew." said Ikuko.

"You did." smiled Usagi, "Because you hardly ever wondered where I was but you were always on my case about my marks."

"Of course!" said Ikuko, "School is just as important as saving the world, dear."

"Well now that you know who we are," said Kakyuu, "Shall we tell you all we know?"

Ikuko nodded.

---

"Usagi!" shouted her mother, "Princess Kakyuu is on the phone!"

Usagi was up in a flash and had the phone before her father and brother could ask a question. Chibi-usa, Ceres and Selena were also

down by the phone in a flash.

"Hello?" asked Usagi.

Everybody was tense except Shingo and Kenji.

"What?!" cried Usagi, "Chibi Chibi is missing?!"

"Ok we'll be right over." she said as she hung up.

Usagi turned to rest of the females of the house.

"Chibi Chibi has been missing all night." said Usagi, "Naru, Kakyuu and the Starlights have been searching all night but they can't find

her."

"Starlights?!" cried Shingo, "Does this Princess know the Sailor Starlights?!"

"No dear." smiled Ikuko, "Your sister was referring to a group of friends that resemble the famous Sailor Starlights."

"Oh." said Shingo, heading back to the table to finish his breakfast.

"Mama, we're going to go and look around." said Usagi.

Ikuko nodded.

"Leave me one of your communicators and I'll go looking after I've had my breakfast." she said.

"Here," said Chibi-usa, handing hers over. "I'll stick close to Ceres."

"Ok see you girls later." said Ikuko.

The girls raced back up stairs, got dressed and were out of the house in record time. They raced all the way over to Kakyuu's apartment.

When they got there they found that all the senshi were there, Inner and Outer courts.

"You called everybody?" asked Selena, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah I did." said Kakyuu, "I knew that everybody loved and cared for Chibi Chibi so I thought she might be at one of the senshi's

houses. But she wasn't."

"So now what do we do?" asked Chibi-usa.

"We split into groups." smiled Haruka.

"Who's gonna split us this time?" asked Michiru.

"How 'bout I take Naru with me." said Kakyuu, "And the court princess' can decide what to do with the rest of you?"

Usagi and Selena nodded.

"See you later Kay." said Selena to Kakyuu.

"See you Sele." said Kakyuu on her way out with Naru.

"Give us a sec ok?" said Selena.

Everybody nodded. Usagi and Selena stepped into the kitchen.

"So what do we do?" asked Usagi.

"Well I forgot to tell you but yesterday Mako and Minako were still giving the cold front to the Starlights." said Selena.

"I'll talk to them later." said Usagi, "Did you speak to it with the Starlights?"

Selena nodded.

"I was thinking to get Yaten, Minako and Rei to go as one group," said Selena, "Mako, Taiki and Ami as another. Haruka and Michiru

will go with me and Setsuna, Hotaru and Seiya can go with you."

Usagi nodded.

"What about Chibi-usa and Ceres?" she asked.

"They'll go with their rightful mother like always." smiled Selena.

They went back into the main room. Everybody stopped talking and paid attention.

"Starlights, this is part of your guys' punishment for yesterday." said Selena.

"Same for Minako and Mako." said Usagi.

Those 5 nodded understanding.

"Ok the groups are as follows: Minako, Yaten and Rei." said Selena.

"Rei please keep them under control." said Usagi, "You'll be the leader of that group."

Selena nodded in agreement.

"Mako, Taiki and Ami will be another group." said Usagi, "And Ami is the leader there."

Once again Selena nodded in agreement.

"Haruka, Michiru and Ceres are with me." said Selena.

They nodded.

"And Seiya, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-usa are with me." said Usagi.

Everybody nodded this time.

"Alright!" cried Ceres, "Let's go and find Chibi Chibi!"

"Hold on!" yelled Selena. "Usagi and I need to see Ami and Rei for a minute."

Selena led Usagi, Ami and Rei into the kitchen.

"Why are those 5 being punished?" asked Rei.

"Because they are still putting the cold front up." said Usagi.

Ami and Rei nodded. They had dropped the cold front ages ago.

"Ami, Rei, Usagi." said Selena, "We each have our communicators and Mama has Chibi-usa's. She'll contact us if she finds Chibi Chibi

so we must stay in constant contact."

"Also, we made you guys the leaders of your groups because you guys can handle this under pressure and you guys treat everybody

equally." said Usagi.

"Now, let's go and find Chibi Chibi." said Selena.

They went back into the living room, gathered their groups and left.

---

"Princess," said Haruka as they went to look at Chibi Chibi's favourite playground, "Why are the Starlights and Mako and Minako being

punished?"

Selena sighed.

"Because they keep giving each other the cold front." said Selena.

"It makes sense to have them work with the ones that they're giving it to though," smiled Michiru, "Now they HAVE to be nice and work

together."

"I hope so. But that's also why we put Rei and Ami in the leader position." said Selena, "They treat everybody equally and they stopped

giving the cold front up about the time the bomb that nearly killed us went off."

They were silent for awhile. Suddenly Haruka, being the tallest, said she thought she saw Chibi Chibi by the swings. All four females

raced over there but found it suddenly empty.

Just then Selena got a beep on her communicator. It was from Chibi-usa's.

"Hi Mama." said Selena as she opened it, "What's up?"

"There's a phage over near Tokyo Tower!" cried Ikuko, "You've gotta come!"

"Right Mama," said Selena, "We'll be right there."

She turned it off. She looked at Haruka and Michiru who nodded.

"Let's go." said Haruka.

They ran towards Tokyo Tower. As they ran they caught up with Mako, Taiki and Ami.

"So you guys got the call from Mrs. Tsukino too?" gasped Ami, barely keeping up.

Selena nodded then dodged into an alley. The others followed her.

Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Cosmos Nemesis Power! Maker Star Power! Mercury Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Uranus Eternal!

Neptune Eternal!

MAKE UP!

After they transformed they jumped up on to the roof and jumped roof tops until they reached Tokyo Tower. They looked down and

saw a phage was attacking Ikuko!

"Silent Wall!"

Sailor Saturn and her group showed up beside Selena and her groups.

"I see that Mrs. Tsukino called everyone." said Sailor Pluto.

"Let's go and attack Stardust and save the phage." said Sailor Uranus.

They all nodded. They jumped down in front of Ikuko. Sailor's Moon, Chibi Moon and Chibi Nemesis went to see if she was ok. Sailor

Nemesis stayed with the others to save the phage and save Sailor Stardust. But it wasn't Stardust that was controlling the phage! It was...

_To Be Continued..._

_**Author's Note: It's NOT Stardust? But how? And why? We need answers! See ya'll in the next chapter1**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	34. Starlight Keeper Healed!

_**Author's Note: So how are you all likeing my story so far? I hope you are. Anyways this is the second last chapter for the day. Ok? Good.**_

**Disclaimers:** _Still applies! I own nothing except the new charactors and the plot! Read Chapter 32 if you don't believe me!_

**Part 34: Starlight Keeper Healed!**

"Starlight Keeper!" gasped Sailor Star Fighter.

Fighter, Maker, Uranus, and Neptune were suddenly very angry. Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto and Nemesis didn't understand.

"We'll tell you later Sailor Nemesis." said Uranus through clenched teeth.

"You four stay with me." said Nemesis, "Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto please distract Starlight Keeper."

They nodded and split.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter's attack missed her target. Maker started to type things into her new hand held computer.

"The phage has a shield around it." she said.

"Well then," said Uranus, "Leave cracking it to me."

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Her attack was reflected back. It hit Nemesis, Neptune and Maker.

"Shit!" cried Uranus and Fighter as they ran to the others.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Fighter helping Nemesis up.

Nemesis shook her head to clear it.

"I'm fine but now I know how to get in." she said, "Maker you need to attack it."

"OK, hope you know what you're doing." she said getting up.

"I do." said Nemesis getting up with Fighters help.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Her attack was once again reflected back.

"Now!"

"Uranus World Evolution!"

Uranus added strength to the oncoming attack. It was heading right for them.

"Nemesis Star Reflection!"

Sailor Nemesis used a new attack and reflected the powerful attack back onto the phage. It broke down the shield.

"The shield is down!" cried Maker.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!"

The duo attack hit the phage. It fell to the ground.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis healed the phage. By then the moon senshi had joined in the fight against Starlight Keeper. After the phage was healed

Nemesis, Fighter, Maker, Uranus and Neptune went to join the others.

"How are we holding up?" asked Maker.

"Not so good." said Venus, "We can't even lay a finger on him and Saturn is losing her energy by using Silent Wall all the time."

"Saturn I'll take over the shield." said Chibi Nemesis. "Nemesis Darkness Shield!"

Saturn's Silent Wall failed just as Chibi Nemesis' Darkness Shield was put in place. Except that those on the other side couldn't see it

and would get a shocking surprise if the walked into it.

"You'll be ok?" asked Saturn, using her Silent Glaive as a support.

Chibi Nemesis nodded.

"I can always use my crystal's power should I need it." she said, still trying hard to keep her shield up.

Saturn had to stay by Chibi Nemesis because she had used up almost all of her powers to keep her own shield up. Sailor Nemesis stood

with the Outer court senshi and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon stood with the Inner court senshi. Starlight Keeper smiled. By standing like

they were they were suddenly very easy targets.

_Specially because they no longer have a shield up_, he thought.

"Here comes your payment." he said as he tossed a white rose at them.

But it only came within 10 feet of them.

_That's odd_, he thought, _It should've reached them_.

So he started to walk towards them. To fool him into running into the shield they kept stepping back one small pace for every 2 paces of

his. He finally hit 10 feet away and was shocked by he shield. He screamed in pain. Then Chibi Nemesis steeped back 10 paces and

Starlight Keeper fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Now Sailor Nemesis!" cried Fighter.

None of the Outer court senshi wanted Starlight Keeper to be back on the bad side, because he knew who they were. Sailor Nemesis

ran out of the shield.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

He cried out but was healed. He fell to the ground, face up. Sailor Nemesis lowered her staff and walked over to him. Well, tried to

anyways. The Outer court senshi jumped into her path.

"What?" she asked, "I just want to see if he's ok."

"Sorry but we can't. A crowd is already forming." said Fighter.

"We can't get caught." said Healer.

Sailor Nemesis nodded. She left with them and Maker was carrying a fairly tired Sailor Chibi Nemesis. They hopped roofs all the way

back to Haruka and Michiru's. There they dropped into the back yard and powered down. A moment later the Inner court dropped in,

Starlight Keeper in tow and awake. Soon the Inner court powered down too. Seiya walked over to Starlight Keeper.

"So," he said, "You were under a spell huh?"

"Yes I was Seiya." replied Starlight Keeper.

Then he walked around Seiya and proceeded towards Selena. The Outer court still wasn't sure so they intercepted the meeting.

"I can feel it guys," sighed Seiya, walking over to them, "He was under a spell. That's why he felt 'off' when we met him."

The others closed their eyes a moment. When they opend them they nodded and parted. Starlight Keeper walked over to Selena.

"Are you Prince Diamond of Earth from the Silver Millenium?" she asked him.

"Why don't you test me?" he said, "Ask me something only the Outer court senshi, you and Prince Diamond would know."

Selena giggled.

"Ok, how many years before the down fall of the Silver Millenium did I sneek off the moon to visit Earth?" she asked.

"Exactly 5 years and 16 days." replied Starlight Keeper.

"One more," she said, "How old was I and when did I go to Nemesis?"

"It was exactly 5 years before the fall of the Silver Millenium so you were 8 years old." he replied.

Selena looked so happy. Then she looked like she was in thought.

"Ok so you answered those." she said, "Come over here with me. I want to ask you something about my family."

He nodded and followed her to the shed. It was just out of hearing of the others.

"Ok this is the final test." she said, "I know that only the guardians from Mau and Sailor Pluto would know right now. How many sisters

do I have?"

"You, Princess, have 2 sisters." he replied, "Do you wish for me to speak their names?"

Selena shook her head. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the others.

"It's really him!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's really Diamond!"

As she said that he powered down. The Inner court senshi got infront of Usagi and Chibi-usa while everybody else stood around looking

very puzzled. Selena laughed.

"Relax you guys." she said, "He was brainwashed. I know because I saw it happen. So when he was killed by Wise Man I saved him."

She saw the others somewhat relax.

"But why did he go after Usagi then?" asked Rei.

"Because she looks so much like her sister, Selena." said Diamond as he wrapped his arms around Selena's waist from behind.

"In case you guys have forgotten we've got the same bangs and same color eyes." laughed Selena.

"Well we'll leave so that you can talk to your court." said Usagi, "C'mon guys."

Usagi and Chibi-usa started to leave so the Inner court followed their princess out to keep looking for Chibi Chibi.

"Give me a sec," Selena said to her court, "I've got to call Kay and make sure she know's what's up."

She opend a different communication device and said a password. Then the face of Kakyuu appeard on her screen.

"Sele what happend?" cried Kakyuu, "I hear there was a phage at Tokyo Tower. Are you guys ok?"

"Yes we're fine now Kay." laughed Selena. "Also I found Diamond."

Kakyuu's eyes got wide.

"Really?" she almost whispered. "That's so wonderful."

Selena smiled and giggled abit. Kakyuu knew how much Selena had been missing Diamond.

"By the way," she said to Kakyuu, "Have you found Chibi Chibi yet?"

"No I haven't." said Kakyuu sadly, "I don't know where to look anymore either."

Selena talked a little longer then turned it off. She turned to Diamond.

"Do you know where Chibi Chibi is?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't but I'll help you look for her." he said.

"Ok then." said Selena, "Diamond, Michiru and Haruka will come with me. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki can go with Ceres to look for Chibi

Chibi."

They all nodded and left.

---

"So what's up with the enemy?" asked Haruka while they were looking for Chibi Chibi.

"Yeah do you know anything that they might to next?" asked Michiru.

Diamond shook his head.

"Sorry but they only come up with plans like maybe a week in advance. I was supposed to catch Selena and take her life crystal to

Chaos." he said.

"So we were right." said Haruka, "It is Chaos who's the enemy."

Michiru and Selena nodded.

"That means that we'd better be very careful." said Michiru, "And not repeat our past."

Haruka nodded. Both Michiru and her regretted everyday that they had betrayed their friends like that only to die very shortly after.

"Never again." murmmerd Haruka.

Just then Selena spotted something red.

"Diamond," she said, "Give me a boost please."

He nodded and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"How can you do that?" demanded Haruka, "Even I can't raise her that high!"

"If you remember hard enough then you'll know that I've always been able to do it." he smiled.

Selena signaled to be put down. Diamond put her down as gently as if she was made of glass. As soon as she was on the ground she

dashed towards the water fountain. The others followed her.

"Chibi Chibi!" she cried as she reached the fountain.

Chibi Chibi turned around and smiled.

"Chibi Chibi!" she cried happliy as she was hoisted up by Selena.

"Oh so she's your child." said a girl.

She was as tall as Haruka, she had the same eyes as Selena too. Her hair was sort of golden, with streaks of moon silver in them. Her

hair reached her waist and her bangs looked alot like Minako's. She was also wearing a gold midrif tank top and short jean shorts with

sneakers.

"She's my friends child." said Selena, "Not mine."

She extended a hand to the girl.

"My name is Tsukino Selena." she said, "And these are my friends, Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru and Chiba Diamond."

The girl was abit taken back by Selena saying her name. Then she shook Selena's hand.

"Hi." she said, "My name is Amaterasu Chikako. Pleased to meet you."

Selena looked abit taken back by Chikako saying her name.

_Come to think of it so did Prince Diamond_, she thought, _Maybe they remember me_.

Haruka and Michiru looked slightly puzzled.

"Well we better get Chibi Chibi back to Kakyuu." said Selena turning to leave.

"Tsukino-san!" called Chikako, "What school do you go to?"

"Juuban High." replied Selena, "Good-bye Amaterasu-san!"

And with that Selena and her friends left.

"I'm sure my sister and her prince know who I am." said Chikako aloud.

"As do I." said a voice.

Chikako whirled around but relaxed when she saw Artimis, Kala and Luna.

"So Chikako, have you found Victoria?" asked Luna as Artimis, Kala and herself became their human forms.

They sat on a bench and Chikako looked at them. Luna and Artimis she could remember. They still looked the same. But Kala she

couldn't ever remember meeting. She stood as tall as Luna and her hair was caramel blond. But other than that she looked as if she could

be Chikako's twin.

"No I haven't. But I've been looking at all the cats around here and I still can't find her." said Chikako sadly.

"Maybe she's in her human form." suggested Kala.

Chikako thought about that for a moment.

"It's possible." said Chikako, "But I don't know what she looks like. Do you?"

All three guardian's shook their heads.

"We don't. She never transformed infront of us and then she left with you." said Luna.

"Yeah and even with me she never transformed." said Chikako.

"I see you four have no fears of the others seeing you?" asked a voice.

The four on the bench stood up and whirled around to see Setsuna.

"Setsuna please don't scare us like that." said Kala.

"Sorry. Chikako you should be careful. Specially around this enemy. So far I've even got the others thinking that Selena holds it." she

said, "But I don't know for how long they'll believe me."

"It's ok. Also I've found my guardian senshi." said Chikako addressing Setsuna.

"You did? That's wonderful." said Setsuna as she sat down with them.

"Your senshi?" asked Artimis.

Chikako nodded.

"Artimis, remember the Golden senshi?" asked Luna.

Artimis thought about it for a minute. Then he nodded.

"The legendary Golden senshi were Chikako's senshi." said Kala.

They all nodded.

"And here they come now. We were supposed to meet up." said Chikako.

Five girls were seen to be walking up. One had short cerculean hair that just ended at ther jaw. She also had big cerulean eyes to match.

Beside her was a girl with raven hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had big blood red eyes. Walking beside her was a fairly

tall girl. She had white hair that reached her waist. She also had white eyes to match. To the right of her was a girl who was the same size

as Chikako. She had eyes that matched Chikako's but a little darker. Her hair was a golden blond that ended at ther knees. And the last

girl was fairly short. She had forest green hair that ended just slightly above her shoulders and dark green eyes to match. Chikako stood

up as the girls stopped just in front of those sitting on the bench.

"Luna, Artimis, Kala and Setsuna," said Chikako, "These girls are my friends and senshi. Let me introduce Mercury Tamiko-" the blue

hair girl waved and smiled, "-Mars Luana-" the raven haired girl bobbed a curtsy, "-Jupiter Rosalind-" the short girl smiled at the mention

of her name, "-Venus Gemini-" the long-haired blond winked and smiled, "-and finally Solar Toshiko. These girls are also the twins to

Serenity's inner senshi. All except Toshiko, she is from a noble family of the sun."

"Hello again Setsuna." said Tamiko.

"Nice to meet you all again." said Luana.

"Good to meet the Princess of Nemesis' guardian." laughed Rosalind.

"Nice to meet you all again." said Gemini.

"I finally get to meet you all." smiled Toshiko.

The three lunar guardians and Setsuna stood up to meet the others.

"We expect you'll be careful with Chikako." said Luna.

"Of course lunar guardian Luna." said Luana.

"And don't worry," said Tamiko, "We'll find Victoria. She won't stay hidden for long."

"Right well we must go." said Luna.

The three guardians returned to cat form and left.

"I too must leave or else everybody will get suspicious." said Setsuna, "Until we meet again."

Chikako nodded.

"Until we meet again Setsuna." said Chikako as Setsuna vanished into the trees.

"So let's go shopping now." said Rosalind.

"You always were more like my sister." sighed Gemini.

"Yeah we always were more like each other's sisters." said Luana sarcastically.

"Well ok so you guys might be more like your sisters but Rosalind is more like Minako than I am." said Gemini, "And I'm more like

Makoto than anyone else here."

Toshiko coughed.

"Ok so Toshiko is the tallest but only taller than Chikako and me by three inches." grumbled Gemini.

"Well let's get going then. We also should transfer to Juuban High." said Chikako.

The others nodded.

"So are we gonna revel ourselves soon?" asked Tamiko.

Chikako nodded.

"But we can't get tangled up with the Inner court." she said, "Only the Outer court right now."

They nodded then headed for the mall.

_**Author's Note: Who are these legendary Golden Senshi and why can't they get caught up with Usagi and the other Inners? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	35. The Golden Senshi Reveled!

**_Author's Note: Ok here is chapter 35! Enjoy minna!_**

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 35: The Golden Senshi are reveled!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**The Golden Senshi Prophacy.**_

_Once every millenia a moon queen may give birth more than once._

_On that occasion the Solar Crystal or life crystal of our solar system will be reveled._

_The first daughter must inheirit this great gift and move._

_She must be adopted by another royal so as to be protected._

_When such a time comes the planetary queens will birth twins._

_One of each twin will be specially chosen to protect the Solar Crystal and its holder._

_Then one day the time will come for the Solar Crystal to activate,_

_Shattering all time if misused, but, createing if properly used._

_When the time comes to activate, the Golden Senshi will perish..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kakyuu!" called Haruka as they entered the Starlight's appartment.

"Hi guys." said Naru before she noticed Chibi Chibi.

Selena put Chibi Chibi down. Chibi Chibi ran at Naru.

"Chibi Chibi!" cried Chibi Chibi happily.

Naru picked her up.

"Princess! Princess! Selena has found Chibi Chibi!" she cried running to Kakyuu's room.

Selena nodded to the others and they all left. When they were on th gound floor Selena contacted everybody else and said that Chibi

Chibi had been found. After she told them that she called Ceres on her cell and told them to meet her group at the mall. While walking to

the mall Stardust attacked a woman. She turned the woman into a phage and attacked Selena, Haruka, Michiru and Diamond. They

transformed and lept out of the way as the phage attacked them. Then the phage attacked Uranus and Neptune while Stardust attacked

Sailor Nemesis and Starlight Keeper.

---

Chikako's group was on the way to the mall when they saw Stardust was attacking Sailor Nemesis and Starlight Keeper. Chikako,

Tamiko, Luana, Rosalind, Gemini and Toshiko didn't know that Starlight Keeper was Diamond or that Sailor Nemesis was Selena. But

they still ducked into and alley to transform.

Gold Star Eternal! Golden Mercury Eternal! Golden Mars Eternal! Golden Jupiter Eternal! Golden Venus Eternal! Golden Sun Eternal!

MAKE UP!

Sailor Gold Star's outfit was a two peice. Her top and skirt were gold. So were her boots, and choker. She wore fitted black shorts

under her skirt and her skirt wasn't pleated like the other senshi's. Her's was held out by a wire in the hem. Her boots looked like Sailor

Mercury's but was black at top and gold every where else. Her bows were silver. Sailor Gold Mercury wore a dress. She had a bow at

the front and back that were both white. Her dress bottom was held out at the bottom like Gold Star's, with a wire. She wore shoe

version's of Gold Star's boots. She had a light blue color for her dress and shoes and the edge of her dress was trimmed in black. So

was the edge of her shoes. Sailor Gold Mars' outfit was simmilar to Gold Mercury's. The only difference's in the color and foot wear.

Gold Mars had small boots similar to Sailor Jupiter's. Her dress color was red as were her boots. Her bows were pink and the bottom

of her dress and top of her boots were black. Sailor Gold Jupiter's dress matched Gold Mars' and Gold Mercury's. Her dress' color

was light green. Her bows where pink and she had boots that looked like Gold Star's. Her boots were also a light green with black at the

top. Her dress was also edged in black. Sailor Gold Venus' dress matched the others too. Her dress' color was a light yellow. She wore

shoes that looked just like Sailor Venus'. Her bows were also white and her dress was also edged in black. Sailor Gold Sun looked like

the others too. Her dress, boots, bows and choker were all white and her dress was edged in black like the others. None of the Golden

senshi wore golves. Having transformed they went out to fight.

---

"Hold it!" called a voice.

Everybody in the battle stopped to search for the voice.

"Over here!" called another.

Everybody turned to face 6 senshi. The one in the middle looked alot like Chikako. The one to her left was her size and the one to her

right was taller. The farthest from the middle was the shortest scout there standing next to the senshi in red and the other looked like Ami.

"Who are you?" demanded Stardust.

"I come from the closest star of the Earth." said the middle figure, "My name is Sailor Gold Star. And this is my team."

"Sailor Gold Sun." said the tallest figure.

"Sailor Gold Venus." said the figure that matched Gold Star in height.

"Sailor Gold Mercury." said the one beside Gold Venus.

"Sailor Gold Jupiter." said the shortest.

"Sailor Gold Mars." said the one standing next to the shortest girl.

"And we're the Golden Senshi." said Gold Star.

"So what?" asked Stardust as she tried to blast them.

"Gold Mercury!" cried Gold Star.

"Golden Aqua Shield Reflect!" cried Gold Mercury.

Her attack was a shield that refelects anything back onto the owner. Stardust just missed her own attack being reflected back on her.

"Golden Mars Flame Encounter!" cried Gold Mars.

Her attack trapped the phage.

"Star Golden Healing!" cried Gold Star.

She healed the phage.

"Golden Jupiter Sparkling Encircle!" cried Gold Jupiter.

Her attack missed Stardust.

"I'll be back!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as the vanished.

The Golden Senshi returned to Gold Star. Uranus and Neptune joined Nemesis and Starlight Keeper.

"Who are you?" demanded Uranus.

"As you know I'm Sailor Gold Star." said Gold Star.

"I'm Sailor Gold Mercury, first Princess of Mercury." said the blue dressed senshi.

"Sailor Gold Mars, 2nd Princess of Mars." said the red dressed senshi.

"Sailor Gold Jupiter, older twin and Princess of Jupiter." said the shortest scout, dressed in green.

"Sailor Gold Venus, decoy for Gold Star and 1st Princess of Venus." said the senshi dressed in yellow.

"Sailor Gold Sun." said the senshi dressed in all white. "I'm of a noble family of the Sun."

"So you all say that you're a princess of the inner planets." said Starlight Keeper.

Gold Star recognized the voice as Diamonds.

"Yes they are." said Gold Star, "I, however, am the oldest princess of the Moon."

Sailor Nemesis nodded.

"I know who you are, seeing as I'm the youngest princess of the moon." she said.

Gold Star was caught off guard. She didn't expect that.

"You're the youngest princess of the moon?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

Sailor Nemesis nodded.

"Look," she said, "I trust you enough so why don't you meet me on top of Tokyo Tower at midnight tonight. You can bring one of your

senshi with you and I'll bring one of mine. Deal?"

Sailor Gold Star thought about this for a time. Then she nodded her head, much to her senshi's surprise.

"Deal, Sailor Nemesis." she said.

The pair shook hands before Sailor Nemesis and her group took off on the roof tops. Gold Star and her group left for the alley to power

down.

---

"She's WHAT?!" cried Usagi.

Selena and everybody else took their finger's out of their ears.

"And she said that she'd meet them with another senshi with her." said Diamond.

"Well obviously she'll choose one of us." said Seiya.

Haruka, Yaten, Michiru and Taiki nodded. Selena, however, shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" asked Taiki, "It's the most logical answer."

"Actually bringing Usagi with me is more logical," said Selena, "Right Diamond?"

Everybody looked at him.

"I have to agree with Sele on this one." he said, "Usagi should know who Sailor Gold Star is."

Everybody just gaped at him. Meanwhile Selena was laughing so hard she'd fallen out of her chair and was rolling on the floor. After a

minute Yaten realised she was still on the floor and helped his now giggling princess back onto her chair.

"So you're sure about this Selena?" asked Rei, "Because I'm not sure you should just meet them with Usagi of all people."

"Rei! You're so cruel!" whinned Usagi.

"I'm most positive. And when the time comes I'll tell you guys who it is." said Selena, "Now I must take my leave. I'm meeting a new

friend at the mall. Haruka, Michiru, would you care to join me?"

The pair nodded and left with Selena. After they closed the door everybody turned on Diamond.

"So," said Minako slyly, "Tell us about this scout. I know you know something about her."

Diamond shook his head.

"Sorry can't." he said.

"But why?" demanded Minako.

"Because no.1 Selena said she'd tell you and no.2 I know as much as you guys do." he said.

Everybody sighed and left after that. There wasn't any point in grilling him. If he said he didn't know then chances were 50/50 that he

didn't. In this case everybody figured that he knew but had promised Selena that he wouldn't tell. So that was the end of it until

tomorrow. Minako promised herself that she'd grill Usagi for the information at school. When midnight came around there were 4 senshi

on the roof of Tokyo Tower. One pair was Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Moon. The other pair was Sailor Gold Star and a senshi that

Sailor Nemesis didn't recognise. This new senshi had the same kind of outfit as Gold Jupiter did but the color of her dress was deep blue

and her bows were a light gold color. Her dress was also trimmed in black, like all the others. She had hair in the same style as Haruka

and eyes that were a deep blue, to match her dress color.

"Hello again Sailor Nemesis." said Sailor Gold Star, in a very cool voice, "Who have you brought?"

"This is my sister, Sailor Moon." said Sailor Nemesis, just as coolly, "Who have you brought?"

"This is one of the outer planet princess'." said Sailor Gold Star, "Please introduce yourself."

"With pleasure." she said.

This new senshi stepped forward.

"My senshi name is Sailor Gold Uranus," she said, "But I'm also the twin sister of Princess Uranus."

Sailor Moon was shocked but she didn't show it. For some time she had learned to keep her face schooled neutral. So her shock wasn't

visible. Sailor Nemesis looked the same, except she had raised an eyebrow.

"Twin to Uranus?" she said, "And here I thought that Mother and only let the Inner queen's have two children."

_Mother?_ thought Sailor Moon, _We don't even know who she is!_

"Indeed. That's what was supposed to be thought. My outer senshi are also the sacred Hidden Senshi. That is if you can remember that."

smirked Gold Star.

Sailor Moon was slightly anoyed by Gold Star's attitude but it somehow seemed familiar.

"So who's gonna revel themselves first?" demanded Nemesis.

Gold Star laughed and Gold Uranus looked at Gold Star with a raised eyebrow.

"We will." said Gold Star, "But you can't just bail out on me."

Now both Sailor Moon and Sailor Nemesis laughed.

"Neither of us can lie to save our lives." giggled Nemesis.

"Fine then." smiled Gold Star, "Gold Uranus, time to power down."

The gold pair powered down. As soon as they finished Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Moon powered down. Chikako looked shocked. So

did Usagi. The pair pointed at each other.

"You!" cried Chikako.

"Chikako?" asked Usagi.

The girl who was Gold Uranus laughed and nodded.

"Yes. This is the solar princess, Princess Chikako." she said.

Usagi nodded numbly.

"I know." said Selena, "I remember Chikako. Usagi, do you remember her know?"

Usagi slowly nodded.

"I always thought you were just the solar princess, I never realised you were my older sister." she said.

Chikako giggled.

"Yes I am your older sister. Just as in the past Selena was you're younger sister by 2 years." said Chikako, "Selena, aren't you still 2

years younger?"

"Yes I am but I requested to be enrolled in Usagi's grade." she said.

"You're still 2 years younger!" cried Usagi, "But all this time we all thought that you were our age!"

"I know. That's how I want it." said Selena, "Usa, please don't tell the others that I'm younger."

Usagi nodded. She knew that if she told Selena would request to be moved up to Haruka and Michiru's grade.

_Then I'd have to use only Ami as my study aid._ she thought to herself.

"So what is your name, princess?" asked Selena.

"My name is Uranus Sakura. I'm Haruka's older twin sister." said the girl. "I'm hoping that the other outer senshi and I can meet our

sisters?"

That last question was directed at Selena more that Chikako and both girls knew it.

"I'll let you answer this one Selena." said Chikako.

Selena nodded.

"No you can't." said Selena, "The others still haven't rememberd yet. I'm not sure about Kakyuu but I know that only Diamond,

Setsuna, the lunar guardians and us know about you guys. I'm so sorry."

Sakura nodded.

"It's understandable." she said, "If they have no memory of us then there is nothing that we can do about it."

"On the contrary," said Chikako, "We are all transfering to Juuban High as of today."

"What?" cried Usagi and Selena.

Chikako nodded. Sakura looked stuned.

"Yes. We are all tranfering there. I will be in my last year of schoolling, unfortunately, but the others won't be. My outer senshi are all the

same ages of your court, Selena. Usagi, Gold Saturn and Gold Pluto are your age as well as the other's. So they will all be in your grade.

By Tuesday everybody will be with their sisters."

"What do you mean Princess Chikako?" asked Sakura.

"What I mean is that Gold Mercury will start attending everything that Mizuno-san is. Gold Mars will be going to the same school and

taking a job as assistant priestess for Hino-san. Gold Jupiter will live next door to Kino-san. Gold Venus will join the same volleyball

team as Aino-san. Gold Saturn and Gold Pluto wil still go to Juuban High with us but Gold Pluto will work after school with Meioh-san

as assistant school nurse. Gold Saturn will walk home with Tomoe-san since we live next to them. Gold Neptune will join the swim team

that Kaioh-san is on and you'll be racing as Ten'oh-san's partner." said Chikako.

"What about Gold Sun?" asked Sakura, "She's not royal nor does she have a twin."

"But she does." said Chikako, "Osaka-san is her twin and they are both princess' from Kakyuu's galaxy."

"Naru!" cried Usagi.

"I never thought Naru to have a twin." said Selena, "But why then is Gold Sun here?"

"Because back in her galaxy she showed powers of our sun, not her homeworld and so Kakyuu's mother sent her to us. Gold Sun was

raised with the highest ranked nobles on the sun that weren't royal." said Chikako, "I still haven't told her that she's got a twin."

"Well nice to see 4 senshi on a roof." said a voice.

Everybody turned to see a shadow standing behind Selena and Usagi.

_I recognize that voice!_ thought Usagi.

"Tsukino-san, you should know who I am." said the shadow, "Afterall, it was you how saved me."

"I saved you?" said Usagi, "Are you a senshi?"

The shadow laughed.

"I knew it!" cried Usagi happily. "Your Galaxia aren't you!?"

The shadow kept laughing as it came into view. It was Sailor Galaxia!

"How did you know?" she asked, smilling, "You sounded like you didn't know who I was."

"I could never forget your laugh." smiled Usagi.

The two women hugged.

"It's good to see that you didn't try to seal Chaos again." said Usagi.

"Good? How can it be good?! She's here trying to destroy your world again!" cried Galaxia, "Tell me how that's good?!"

"We'll you are still free and alive right?" asked Usagi.

Galaxia admitted defeat. When the Moon Princess was right you couldn't argue.

"Usagi why don't you formally introduce Galaxia to me and the others?" suggested Selena.

"Oh. Right. Galaxia, this is my, uh-" Usagi paused to glance at Selena, who nodded, "-my younger sister, Princess Selena of Nemesis."

Galaxia was abit surprised.

"Your younger sister?" she said.

"Just wait. That's not all." smiled Usagi.

She led Galaxia over to Sakura and Chikako.

"This is my older sister, Chikako." said Usagi.

"Nice to meet you without Chaos inside of you." said Chikako.

"And this is Haruka's twin sister, Uranus Sakura." said Usagi.

Sakura and Galaxia shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Uranus-san." said Galaxia.

"Likeways Galaxia." smiled Sakura.

"So, um, Princess Selena," said Galaxia, "What did you mean 'formally?'"

"I meant that I've seen you before but we've never formally met." smiled Selena.

Galaxia and Sakura looked confused.

"Chikako," said Selena, "Do you think that Galaxia could stay with you?"

Chikako nodded.

"Of course. It'd be a pleasure." replied Chikako.

"Good. I'm sure Chikako knows everything-" said Selena glanceing at Chikako who nodded, "- so she'll fill you in on what's been going

on since you left and before you came. But not here or now. It's time to head home. See you guys at school tomorrow."

Selena and Usagi transformed and left, hopping on roof tops. Chikako and Sakura transformed too.

"Let's be off then. Gold Uranus, I expect to see you and Gold Neptune to meet me for school tomorrow. Be sure to tell everybody

tonight. They are still up and waiting for your call." said Gold Star.

"Yes Gold Star. See you in the morning." she replied.

Then she too left, hopping on the roof tops.

"Do you use the roofs as your route too?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Gold Star nodded.

"It's easiest when we're senshi. Come on. This way." she said.

And with that they too left the top of Tokyo Tower.

**_Author's Note: I'm hopeing that the prophacy in the beggining helpped you all in understanding why the Golden Senshi are here and why Queen Serenity was able to have more than one child. Sorry if it sucks but that's the best a beginner 16 year old writter can do ok?_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	36. The Introduction of Sailor Lunarian Mau!

**_Author's Note: For awhile it's going to get kinda dark. Don't worry though, it will get light again. Hope you keep reading and reviewing! I've got 30 reviews now! WOW! I feel special!_**

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 36: Introduction of Sailor Lunarian Mau!**

"Usagi!" cried Ikuko, "Princess Kakyuu is on the phone again!"

Usagi was out of her room and on the phone before her mother could draw in breath.

"Wow," said Shingo, "That's the fastest that Usagi as gotten out of bed on a school day!"

"No kidding." said Kenji, "Ikuko, do you know this Princess?"

Ikuko froze for a moment.

"Yes I do dear," she said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to meet her and get her photo for the paper." said Kenji.

"You'd have to ask Usagi where she lives dear." said Ikuko, "I've only briefly met the woman."

"Ok bye." said Usagi as she hung up.

"Usagi! Come here please." called Kenji.

"Yes Papa? What can I do for you?" asked Usagi.

Ikuko nearly laughed when she saw her son's and husband's faces.

"Wha-what did you say?" stuttered Kenji.

"I asked what I could to for you Papa." said Usagi, "Why is something wrong with that?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No it's ok sweetheart. I just wanted to know if you knew where this Princess Kakyuu lived." he said to his daughter.

Usagi froze for a moment just as Ikuko had done. Just then 3 girls flashed into the kitchen and out.

"Hurry up Odango-atama!" called the pink haired flash.

That called Usagi back into the real world.

"Sorry. Gotta go. Bye!" cried Usagi as she grabbed her lunch and rushed to catch up with Selena, Chibi-usa and Ceres.

"Shingo if you don't leave you'll be late." said Ikuko.

Shingo grabbed his lunch and ran out after the girls.

"And Kenji dear, I don't think that Usagi's friend would like her photo to be taken." said Ikuko as she cleared the table.

"How do you know Ikuko?" Kenji questioned his wife.

"Because when I met her she asked that I not tell you," said Ikuko, "She knows that your a newspaper man. And so you must go too or

else you'll be late as well."

Ikuko kissed her husband good bye.

_Finally! I'll go and see Chibi Chibi and Kakyuu today I think._ thought Ikuko as she finished putting the plates in the dish washer.

---

"Hurry up!" cried Chibi-usa.

Usagi nearly ran into her. But she stopped just in time.

"Look Chibi-usa, Ceres, it's Momoko." said Selena.

Both girls looked ahead and saw Momoko. But neither rushed ahead.

"What's wrong?" asked Selena.

"Well it's just that since we're finally your guys' height we had to enrol in Juuban High, so that means..." trailed of Chibi-usa.

"That none of our old friends remember us." finished Ceres.

"That's not entirely true." said Usagi, "You guys still have Hotaru, who's moving up with you, and there's the rest of the senshi."

Selena nodded.

"It's true. And trust us. You'll make some wonderful friends in Juuban High." said Selena.

When they got to school Selena and Usagi noticed Chikako and 8 other girls standing with her.

"Hi Amaterasu-san!" called Selena.

"Her last name is Amaterasu?" whispered Usagi.

"Yep. Perfect don't you think?" replied Selena.

Both girls giggled.

"Tsukino-san!" called Chikako happily.

"Why not call me Selena?" suggested Selena.

"Right lets introduce each other." said Usagi.

"I'm Tsukino Ceres." said Ceres.

"Tsukino Chibi-usa." said Chibi-usa.

"Tsukino Usagi." said Usagi.

"And I'm Tsukino Selena." said Selena.

"Wow." said Chikako, "Quartet?"

All four Tsukino's nodded. They figured it out on the way to school that they would be the Tsukino Quartet.

"Ok. I'm Amaterasu Chikako." said Chikako.

"I'm Mercury Tamiko." said the blue haired girl.

"Jupiter Rosalind." said the shortest girl.

"Venus Gemini." said Chikako's long blond haired twin.

"Solar Toshiko." said the white haired girl.

"Uranus Sakura." said the girl who looked like Haruka.

"Neptune Michiko." said the aqua haired girl.

"Saturn Satsuki." said the Hotaru look alike.

"Pluto Evangeline." said the Setsuna look alike.

"Selena, Chikako, can I speak with you guys a moment?" asked Ceres.

Both girl nodded and Usagi and Chibi-usa took the other girls to get registered.

"Look ok, Chibi-usa and I are from the future. We know who everybody is. No need to hide it Chikako-sama." said Ceres.

Chikako was shocked and Selena sighed while shaking her head.

"I forgot to tell you that Chibi-usa is Usagi's daughter from the 30th century and Ceres is mine." sighed Selena.

"That makes sense." said Chikako, "Let's go and find the others."

When they found the golden senshi they found that the other planetary princess' were there too. Minako was talking with Gemini, Satsuki

was talking with Hotaru and Chibi-usa, Evangeline was talking to Setsuna, Michiko was talking with Michiru, Sakura was talking with

Haruka, Rosalind was talking to Mako and Tamiko was talking with Ami. The only people not talking with another was Toshiko and

Usagi.

"So I see they are all signed in then?" asked Selena while Chikako signed in.

"Yep. And since Toshiko won't talk I'm assuming she knows about Naru." said Usagi.

Just then up came Naru.

"Well speak of the devil." mumbled Selena.

"Good morning Naru!" called Usagi cheerfully.

Naru walked right past the girls and right up to Toshiko. The both stared at each other.

"You look nothing like me." both girls cried at once.

"Apparently you know, Naru?" asked Usagi.

Both girls whirled around.

"You know too!" the cried in perfect unison.

"I can see how they're related." said Selena.

"We are not!" the cried again in perfect unison.

"No kidding." said Ceres.

As it turned out Minako and Gemini had the same schedules. So did Satsuki, Hotaru, Chibi-usa and Ceres, Evangeline, Tamiko and Ami,

Michiko, Michiru, Haruka and Sakura. Toshiko and Naru also had the same list of classes. Only Chikako didn't share any classes with

anybody. But Chikako wasn't worried. She knew how to use her powers so she knew how to make her powers 'vanish' so that the

enemy would never be able to sense it. Then the bell ran and everybody ran to class. After school everybody made their way to the

temple to discover that Rei had already met her twin.

"Everybody," said Rei, "This is Mars Luana. She got hired by my grandfather after school today and is my new apprentice."

Then Rei signalled for Chikako and the Tsukino Quartet to enter into her great fire room. Minako led everybody else to the big main

chamber for study group. As soon as Chikako entered and closed the door Rei turned on them.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

They all looked at her quizzically.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I had a twin!" she exclaimed, forgetting that they were right beside the main chamber.

Everybody else in that room forgot too.

"Or tell the others that they all have twins too!" she exclaimed again.

"Look we thought that telling you guys would make it difficult." said Ceres.

"Specially since Chikako here is our older sister and I'm younger than you guys by 2 years!" cried Selena.

Rei gapped at her. Selena gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Chikako is your older sister!" yelled Rei, "And you're 2 years younger than everybody! Why didn't you tell us!"

---

Meanwhile in the other room...

Everybody sat down just as they heard what Rei screamed. Nobody got up but looked at the new girls expectantly.

"Minako," said Gemini, "I'm your twin."

"Makoto," said Rosalind, "I'm your twin too."

"Same here Ami." said Tamiko.

"Hotaru," said Satsuki, "I'm your twin too."

"Michiko," said Michiru, "You're my twin aren't you?"

Michiko nodded.

"Sakura?" asked Haruka.

Sakura nodded.

"Naru already knows I'm her twin," said Toshiko.

"But we don't see it." finished Naru.

"Setsuna, I'm your younger sister." said Evangeline. "But you already knew right?"

Setsuna nodded and smiled. The Starlights looked stunned and Galaxia smiled. Princess Kakyuu was there too and spoke to Naru and

Toshiko privately while Seiya and Yaten kept an eye out for Chibi Chibi. Just then the shouting on the other side stopped. They all heard

the door open and close. Then in walked Usagi, Selena, Chibi-usa, Ceres, Chikako and Rei. Rei closed the door. Minako and Gemini

stood up. The new people to the room looked at them.

"Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ceres, Chikako, Rei, Selena," started Gemini.

"We all heard you and now we know that we're all twins or sisters." said Minako.

Chikako and Selena started to laugh so hard they fell to the floor. Usagi and Chibi-usa were giggling too. Ceres looked like she was

going to join her mother and Chikako on the floor laughing and Rei looked almost mad.

"Rei relax." said Luana, "We were going to tell you guys but at first we couldn't."

"I know," said Rei, "I'm just cursing my own stupidity here."

That got everybody going and soon everybody was on the floor laughing.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rei was the only one not laughing so she answered it. There stood a girl with pink eyes and long

silver hair that reached her ankles.

"Excuse me." she said, "I'm looking for Amaterasu Chikako. My name is Amaterasu Victoria."

Chikako heard the name, stopped laughing and pushed Rei out of the way.

"What did you say?" demanded Chikako.

"I said that I'm looking for Amaterasu Chikako. And my name is Amaterasu Victoria." said the girl.

Chikako closed the door behind her, grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to behind a huge sakura tree.

_(a/n: a sakura tree is a cherry blossom tree)_

"What is my youngest sister's middle names?" demanded Chikako.

"Selena Ceres." said Victoria.

"Thank the goddess I've finally found you!" cried Chikako, "Victoria my name is Princess Serenity Chikako Lunar Ceres, Princess of the

Sun and Moon."

"Oh my goddess!" cried Victoria, "I finally found you Chikako!"

"I'm surprised that you came to find me as a human." smirked Chikako.

"I've had no choice though," said Victoria sadly, "The enemy had found me when I was in my cat form. They demanded to know who

held it so I said a princess and escaped. Then I became my human form and entered Juuban High in the grade of 12."

"I'm in grade 12 too." said Chikako, "But don't worry. I'm sure you can stay as human, for your safety-"

"-and yours." finished Victoria.

"Let's go and introduce you to everyone." said Chikako, "I'll bet Luna and Artimis will remember you."

"I hope Artimis remembers me," said Victoria, "Considering I'm his younger sister."

"No kidding." laughed Chikako.

They came out from behind the sakura tree and saw that Stardust was attacking the senshi.

Gold Star Eternal! Lunarian Mau Power! MAKE UP!

---

"Hold it!" called a voice.

"Whose there?!" demanded Stardust.

"Up here!" it called again.

Everybody looked up to see two figures standing on the temple roof. Both where in senshi outfits.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Starlight Keeper as he ran in front of Sailor Nemesis.

"No need to protect her from me." said the tallest figure, "I come only to stop Stardust."

"Damn it!" cried Stardust.

"Rushing through the solar winds I'm Sailor Gold Star." said the tallest figure.

"Following in other's footsteps, I'm Sailor Lunarian Mau." said the shortest one.

"And we have come to prevent you from your goal." they said, pointing at Stardust.

Both figures jumped down from the top of the temple. Sailor Lunarian Mau's outfit looked just like the Eternal Senshi's except hers was

orange and moon white. Gold Star looked over at the other senshi. Most were majorly injured. Most except for Sailor Nemesis and

Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Sailor Nemesis. Sailor Chibi Moon. Would you care to create a force field to keep everybody else out please?" said Gold Star.

Both senshi understood and pooled their power to create a dome shaped force field. Gold Star turned to face Stardust.

"You cannot escape this time." she said. "You will not hurt anybody else and you WILL NOT lay your hands on the life crystal."

"This we both can guarantee." said Sailor Lunarian Mau.

"Oh yeah!" cried Stardust.

The battle inside began.

"Lunarian Star Laser!"

Sailor Lunarian Mau's attack missed. They kept attacking each other, trying to not give the other the opportunity to win. Blow after blow,

each could counter. But so far Sailor Gold Star hadn't made a single move. Sailor Lunarian Mau turned to ask her why but got hit

instead. She flew right into the force field. It shocked her. She fell to the ground. Sailor Gold Star was mad now. Anyone could tell that

Sailor Stardust was going to pay dearly for it.

"Now you've asked for it." she said, in a deadly quiet tone.

"No don't!" cried the injured Lunarian Mau, "Don't do THAT! Let Nemesis take over from here!"

Gold Star looked like she was going to kill her comrade but took her advice instead.

"You're always right." she said, "Nemesis! Chibi Moon! Take care of Stardust."

The 2 senshi dropped the force field and faced Stardust. Stardust didn't want to face either of the senshi so she fled. Nemesis and Chibi

Moon laughed at her. Stardust used to be so cool and now she was afraid of them. Meanwhile, Gold Star had walked over to Lunarian

Mau's side and was supporting her.

"So are you all ok?" asked Gold Star.

The Golden Senshi nodded and tried to get up. Gold Mercury was being supported by Gold Jupiter. Gold Uranus was supporting Gold

Neptune. Gold Saturn was using her Saturn Star Rod for support and Gold Pluto was using her Pluto Star Rod for support. Gold Mars

was supporting Gold Venus and Gold Sun was supporting her twin, Sailor Light Moon. The other senshi were fairing just as well.

Mercury was being supported by Jupiter, Sailor Fireball was being supported by Healer, Maker was supporting Fighter, Starlight

Keeper was supporting Nemesis, Mars was supporting Venus, Pluto was supporting Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon was supporting Chibi

Nemesis and Chibi Chibi was just fine. She was standing by Sailor Fireball.

"Dear Goddess you guys look like a train ran you all over." said Lunarian Mau.

Lunarian Mau and Gold Star powered down. The Inner and Outer court senshi were shocked, to say the least. Following Gold Star's

example the Golden Senshi powered down too. Then a powered down Lunarian Mau introduced herself.

"My name as a human," she said, "is Amaterasu Victoria."

Just then Luna, Artimis, Kala, and Diana came out. Victoria saw them and smiled. All four cats became their human forms and raced

over to Victoria. Chikako got out of the way as Artimis took over supporting her and together they went into the temple.

"Usagi," said Chikako, "Where's Galaxia?"

Everybody looked around and found Galaxia was leaning against a tree aways away. Chikako ran over to her.

"Galaxia! Galaxia!" she cried, "Galaxia! Are you ok?"

Slowly Galaxia's eyes opened.

"I'll live..." she whispered.

She looked at everyone and was happy that her power had prevented worse injury to them. Then she fainted again. Chikako picked her

up and with the Golden Senshi they left the temple. The other's went inside to try and make the best of their wounds before going home.

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? I think that I'll have Luna, Artimis, Kala and Diana stay at Hikawa Shrine (the temple) for awhile, so you won't see them for a bit. Ok? Good. Hope you guys will 'enjoy' the next chapter when I get it up. he he he **_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	37. Death

**_Author's Note: So what do you think so far? Let me know! Also this is the dreaded Chapter 37! Somthing dark happens! What can it be? The only hint here is in the title of this Chapter._**

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 37: Death...**

When the Tsukino Quartet got home they found that no one was home. This was strange because normally Shingo and Kenji would be

home by this time and Ikuko would be making supper.

"Mama!" called Selena, "Mama, where is everyone?"

There was no answer. They took off their shoes, put on their slippers and walked into the living room. There they found a note on the

table.

_Usagi, Selena, Chibi-usa, Ceres,_

_We've gone to the movies but we should be back by 8 pm. Ok? I've stuck some supper in thefridge for you four. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Mama, Papa and Shingo_

"So they went to the movies huh?" said Ceres.

"That's odd." said Chibi-usa, "Didn't Mama Ikuko say that she was going to stay home today?"

Usagi and Selena nodded.

"Maybe Papa Kenji got the afternoon off and they took Shingo to go and see that new Sailor Moon movie that they've made."

suggested Ceres.

The others nodded. Much as Shingo didn't want to admit it he loved the Sailor Senshi. In fact, so did all of Tokyo because this would

be the third move that was created with the main charactor's being the Sailor Senshi. When the girls thought about it there was alot of

Sailor Senshi merchandise around. But they never to hardly ever noticed because they were the Sailor Senshi and so it wasn't a big

deal to them.

"Well let's eat some supper and watch a movie." said Selena.

The other three nodded. After their movie finished it was roughly 10:30 at night.

"I wonder what's taking so long." said Usagi.

Selena nodded. Ceres and Chibi-usa had fallen asleep so the 'older' girls put them up in their rooms and to bed. Then they went and

did their usually bedtime routines and went to bed expecting their family to be home in the morning.

---

The next morning dawned ugly. It was raining as hard as it had been the night before. Usagi woke up first, which was odd. What else

was odd, that she noticed, was that it was eerily quiet in the house. Just then Ceres and Chibi-usa came in.

"Usagi," whispered Chibi-usa, "Usagi, are you awake?"

Usagi yawned and sat up, hitting her head on the bottom of Selena's bed in the process.

_I hate being on the bottom of a bunk bed,_ she thought.

"What's wrong Chibi-usa, Ceres?" she asked sleepily.

"There's no one home except us." said Ceres so quiet that you could hardly hear her.

Usagi jumped out of bed and shook Selena awake.

"Wha?" asked Selena groggily.

"No one's home yet!" yelled Usagi while getting dressed.

Selena would've bolted upright but she hit her head on the roof. Rubbing her head she climbed down and got dressed in an idetical

outfit to Usagi. Usagi was wearing a long pleated skirt with a snug fitting sweatshirt and socks and her pink bunny slippers. Her outfit

was pink. Selena was wearing her long pleated skirt with her matching sweater, socks and her purple and black swirl slippers. Her

outfit was purple though. Chibi-usa was wearing jeans with pink socks and hot pink slippers. Her top was a t-shirt and sweater. Both

were hot pink. Ceres was wearing a black jumper with a white shirt underneath. Long purple socks and her purple and black swirl

slippers. The four girls raced around the house. They looked in every corner, every room and every closet. They finally met up in the

kitchen at the table.

"I thought that they were supposed to be home at 8 last night." sobbed Chibi-usa.

Ceres was trying to comfort her but was failing.

"I thought it was weird when at 10:30 they weren't home." said Selena.

Just then the phone rang. Selena got up and answered it.

"Hello Tsukino's. Tsukino Selena speaking." she said.

The others stayed in the kitchen. Selena listend and as she did her eyes grew wide.

"They w-were what?" she stuttered.

She listened some more.

"Th-thank you officer." she said as she hung up.

She came back into the kitchen, crying now. Usagi looked up and saw her sister crying.

"Who was that?" she asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Last night," said Selena, "Remember it was raining real hard?"

They all nodded.

"Well on the way home from the theater they were going into the busy intersection by 4th and 8th." she said, crying harder, "They

were hit, t-sectioned by a semi. When the police got there they were already dead."

The other girls couldn't say anything. They just stared at Selena as one by one, they too started to cry harder. After a few minutes

Selena heard a honk.

"I'll go and tell them." she said getting up.

"Mom," said Ceres, "I'll go with you."

The pair got in their rain boots and got out umbrella's. They went out to tell Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka and Michiru the horrible

news.

"Hey guys!" called Seiya cheerfully, "Why aren't you in your uniforms?"

Then Haruka saw it. A tear made it's way from Selena's chin to her shirt top.

"Selena," said Haruka getting out of her car, "What's wrong? What's happend?"

Selena and Ceres looked up at all five of their senshi. After looking each one in the face the pair broke down and sat in the mud and

rain. Haruka ran over to them along with the rest right behind her.

"Selena!" she cried, "What's wrong?!"

Selena looked up.

"Mama, Papa, Shingo..." she said before breaking down harder.

"They're dead." cried Ceres, finishing what her mother couldn't.

The Outer court was shocked. Haruka helped Selena into the house and Yaten helped Ceres. Michiru nodded to Taiki and Seiya.

Taiki got back into their car, Michiru got into Haruka's and Seiya went into the house. Taiki went to school to tell the teachers where

they would all be and Michiru went to tell Minako and Makoto that they didn't need to pick up Usagi and Chibi-usa today. They met

back at the Tsukino's in half an hour. Then, when they parked they went inside. They found Selena was in the living room, staring at a

blank TV, Usagi was crying uncontrolably into Haruka's arms, Ceres was throwing her stuffies every which way and Chibi-usa had

fallen asleep on the couch with tear stains on her cheak's. Seiya and Yaten were trying to get Selena to talk but she kept staring at the

TV. Haruka looked at Michiru hopefully. Michiru came over and took Haruka's place as Usagi's shoulder to cry on. Haruka joined

Taiki, Seiya and Yaten in Usagi's and Selena's bedroom.

"Well what do we do now?" she asked them, "Should they stay here or not?"

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and nodded.

"Actually, since we're still singing we thought that we'd move here." said Seiya, "Then the four of them would be protected and they

wouldn't have to leave their home."

Haruka nodded. It seemed logical.

"I'll go and try to get Selena to talk again." she sighed. "Who want's to deal with Ceres?"

Taiki surrenderd and went up to Chibi-usa's and Ceres room. Apon entering he was hit in the face with her pillow. She gasped seeing

who it was.

"S-sorry T-Taiki." she hiccupped.

"It's ok." he said sitting down on her bed. "So don't you think that you've thrown enough plush around for now?"

She had to smile at that. She'd thrown everything plush that was within her reach and then she'd thrown her pillow.

"I-I guess." she said.

Then she looked at Taiki.

"Why did they have to die?" she asked him, starting to cry again, "Why did they have to go and see that stupid movie?"

Taiki stared at Ceres. She looked up and threw herself at him, crying harder then ever. He held her and tried to calm her. Meanwhile

Haruka was having little luck with Selena.

"Selena," she said, waving her hand in front of Selena's face, "Hello? Selena wake up."

"They're dead." she murmmerd for the millionth time, "They're dead. They're dead."

She just started to repeat that. Over and over. Michiru came in with an exhausted Usagi.

"Haruka," she said, "I'm taking Usagi up to bed. She needs to sleep."

Haruka nodded. After lunch the girls started to 'wake up' from their morning activities. Selena had stopped staring at the TV and

stopped repeating "They're dead" all the time. Usagi had stopped crying but her eyes were really puffy and red. Chibi-usa had woken

up and was just sitting clutching a photo. Ceres had calmed down and was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to eat.

---

"We better go and see why Usagi, Selena, Chibi-usa and Ceres weren't at school today." said Ami to the other Inner court senshi.

"I'm worried that something has happened." she said.

Minako nodded.

"None of the Outer court was here either." she said.

Just then the Golden Senshi showed up, Naru included.

"Where's the Moon Princess'?" asked Satsuki.

"They didn't come today." said Makoto, "We're going to go and see them. Do you guys want to come?"

Chikako shook her head.

"Tell Usagi and Selena that I'm so sorry and that I'll be by later." she said.

Then she left with the rest of the Golden Senshi.

"Tell them she's sorry?" questioned Minako.

"Let's go." said Rei who'd shown up, "I have a bad feelling about this."

"We're coming too." said Hotaru.

Her and Setsuna had shown up behind the girls.

"I didn't see this in the time stream," said Setsuna, "But perhaps I missed it. It's happened in the past."

The girls nodded and left.

---

The door bell rang at the Tsukino's around 4:30. Taiki went to get it. When he opened the door he found the Inner court standing in

the rain, colorful umbrella's over their heads.

"Hurry in." he said, letting them in.

"I'll go and tell the girls you guys are here." he said, "They might want new shoulders to cry on."

He left to tell everybody else who was here. The Inner court senshi looked at each other.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Ami.

"I knew this was going to be bad." said Rei.

They all took off their boots and coats and left their things at the door. They made their way into the living room. They all sat down as

Usagi, Selena, Ceres and Chibi-usa came in.

"Chibi-usa!" cried Hotaru, "What's wrong?"

She got up to meet her dear friend.

"Mama Ikuko, Papa Kenji and Shingo were killed last night." murmmered Chibi-usa.

"Killed?" gasped Hotaru, "How?"

"Well it was raining real hard and they were slammed by a semi at that busy intersection by 4th and 8th." said Usagi.

"When they police got there they were already dead." said Ceres.

"The officer on the phone said that someone will be by later to see what's going to happen." said Selena.

The Inner court was shocked.

"So that's what Chikako meant." said Ami.

"Selena," said Makoto, "Chikako said to say that she's real sorry and that she'll be by later."

Selena nodded. Then everybody heard a faint ring tone.

"That's my cell." said Selena, "I'll be right back."

The others nodded. When Selena came back down she was crying again.

"That was Chikako," she said, sitting down on the floor, "She said she saw it happen. The semi was speeding and couldn't stop in

time. It slid right into them, killing them on impact."

Usagi started to bawl again. Ceres raced up to her room to throw the plush again. Chibi-usa ran outside crying and Selena just stayed

where she was. Everybody in the room either sighed (Outer Court) or was too shocked to say anything (Inner Court). Hotaru raced

out after Chibi-usa. Yaten signalled he'd go and check on Ceres (and when he entered her room he was promply hit in the face by

plush). Taiki, Seiya and Michiru sat around and beside Selena to try and comfort her and Haruka took Usagi up to her room to cry on

her shoulder, again!

"So what's to become of Selena, Usagi, Ceres and Chibi-usa?" asked Setsuna.

"Yaten, Taiki and myself along with Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi will be moving in." said Seiya.

The Inner court nodded. They figured that for the time being this was best for the four girls.

_**Author's Note: Aren't I just evil for killing them? he he At least Ikuko can't hit me now that- OUCH! I lied she just got me. Bye!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	38. More To Kakyuu Than Meet's The Eye

_**Author's Note: He He. My reviewers made me feel bad about killing the Tsukino's so I made this one happier. He he. sweatdrop Enjoy this one!**_

**Disclaimers:**_ I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 38: Kakyuu's Guardian Healed and Reveled?!**

For the next week the left over Tsukino's didn't go to school or much of anywhere. But they did agree with Selena and Ceres court so

they helped Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi move in. They put the rest of their families stuff up in another attic

room and Usagi and Selena moved into the big attic room with Ceres and Chibi-usa. It was a huge attic room so they all fit

comfortably. Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi took Usagi and Selena's old room. Taiki took Kenji and Ikuko's old room. Seiya took

Shingo's and Yaten took the guest room on the main floor. Then, since that only took 3 days, they arranged and went to the funerals

of Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo. Prior to the Starlights moving in the police talked with the Outer court, Selena, Ceres, Usagi, Chibi-usa

and Princess Kakyuu about this. They agreed to it as well and so then they all moved in. The whole week was ugly. It rained every

single day. At least with the rain there was no more attacks. It seemed though, that there was a new girl at school. Her hair was brown

and went to her knees when she wore it down. Naru and Toshiko could sense something about her but no one else could so

they only kept an eye on the girl. The following week blossomed bright and clear. That was the week that they girls decided to face the

world. So that Monday they got dressed in their school uniforms and went to school with Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. Minako and Ami

came to pick up Usagi and Chibi-usa. When they all got to school they found that lots of people left them alone. Now that could've

been because one of the Starlights was always with them or that none of them could compare to losing their whole families. When they

got home after school they found something interesting though, to say the least anyways...

"So what should we have for supper tonight?" asked Seiya as they entered their house.

"Kay we're home!" called Selena.

They all took off their shoes and switched for their slippers. Selena wore the big pair of purple and black slippers, Ceres wore the little

pair. Usagi wore the soft pink bunny slippers. Chibi-usa wore the hot pink slippers. Seiya wore blue slippers. Yaten wore yellow

slippers and Taiki wore deep red slippers. Once they all had their slippers on they went to their rooms to unpack their bags before

they sat down at the kitchen table with a snack. But as they were heading to the kitchen Kakyuu stopped them.

"There's someone here that you guys will want to see." she said to them but specially to Usagi and Selena.

They followed Kakyuu into the living room and nearly hit the floor in a faint. Sitting on the couch laughing at Chibi Chibi's antics was

Queen Serenity! She then noticed the others in the room and smiled sweetly at them.

"Queen Serenity!?" gasped Usagi.

Selena was speachless.

"Y-You're really hear!" stuttered Usagi.

Queen Serenity shook her head sadly.

"The powers of the silver crystal called me here." she said, "I'm only here for a very short time I'm afraid."

Selena and Usagi ran at Queen Serenity. The trio embraced as everybody else exited and went to Taiki's room.

"Momma," said Selena, "How come you never sent me here with Usagi and everyone else?"

"Because I didn't know you were there and I had hoped that you went to stay with Kakyuu-hime." she said, "Then you would've

been reborn with her."

"Well I did go but then I came back to help." said Selena, "But when I came back you were already dead and then Uranus and

Neptune attacked me and I stole your time key to escape and ended up in Crystal Tokyo and then here."

"I wish we could talk longer but we can't." said Queen Serenity.

Usagi and Selena stepped back to find that Queen Serenity was fading out slowly.

"But I promise that one day you will see me again..." she said as she faded out completely.

"I love you Momma." whisperd Selena.

"I wish we knew when we'd see her again." said Usagi.

Selena nodded as everybody came back down. They were about to talk when the communicators went off. Selena opened her's and

Ami's face appeard.

"We need you guys big time!" she cried, "Stardust is after Mako!"

"Where are you?" demanded Selena.

"Hikawa Shrine!" cried Ami as the communicator was shut off.

"Let's go!" cried Selena.

The Outer court and Moon senshi raced over to the Hikawa shrine. When they got there they found that not only had Makoto been

targeted but so had every other senshi that wasn't a previous target.

Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Cosmos Nemesis Power! Fighter

Star Power! Healer Star Power! Maker Star Power!

MAKE UP!

---

"Hold it right there!" called a voice.

Everybody paused attacking Sailor Mercury and looked up. On top of the Temple was 2 sailor senshi.

"I can't allow you to attack my friend!" shouted the shortest one (by an inch).

"And I can't allow you to be victims of Stardust because you're my friends!" shouted the taller one. "I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" called the shortest one.

"We're the sailor scouts!" called Sailor Moon.

"And we will right wrong and triumph over evil!" called Chibi Moon.

"And that means you!" the cried in unison.

"But they aren't alone!" called a voice.

Everybody turned to face the stairs. There was 7 senshi standing there.

"I'm the senshi of darkness but even I can see the light here!" called the figure holding the tallest staff, "I'm Sailor Nemesis!"

"I'm the senshi of darkness in training!" called the senshi holding the shortest staff, "I'm Sailor Chibi Nemesis!"

"We can't allow our leader to fight without us." said a voice.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" cried the senshi on the left of Nemesis.

"Star of wind, Uranus is my guardian. I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"Star of the sea, Neptune is my guardian. I'm Sailor Neptune!" cried the figures to the right of Sailor Nemesis.

"And we make the team known as the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Court!" cried Sailor Nemesis.

"Get them all!" cried Stardust before vanishing.

Jupiter, Mars and Saturn headed for Sailor Nemesis and her senshi while Sailor Venus and Pluto headed for the moon senshi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Nemesis Darkness Shield!"

Jupiter's attack was deflected by Chibi Nemesis' shield.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter's attack hit Sailor Saturn instead.

"Nemesis Star Healing!"

Sailor Nemesis healed Sailor Saturn.

"Nemesis Darkness Healing!"

Sailor Chibi Nemesis' attack healed Sailor Jupiter.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars' attack hit Sailor Nemesis' arm.

"Princess!" cried the Outer senshi.

"I'm ok. Sailor Chibi Nemesis!" said Sailor Nemesis.

"Nemesis Darkness Healing!"

Sailor Chibi Nemesis healed Sailor Mars. The moon senshi had also just finished healing Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto. Then Stardust

reappeard.

"Star Serious Laser!" cried Sailor Star Fighter.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" cried Sailor Star Healer.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" cried Sailor Star Maker.

The Starlights attacks hit Sailor Stardust. She fell to the ground.

"Cosmic Moon Crystal Healing!"

Sailor Chibi Moon's healing attack healed Sailor Stardust. Her pendant broke but she didn't dissappear. Just then Sailor Light Moon,

Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu showed up. Sailor Stardust got up and went and kneeled in front of Princess Kakyuu.

"Princess," she said, "I'm so sorry that I betrayed you like that. It was when I was on the mission to see what had happend to Sailor

Galaxia when I was attacked. I don't remember anything about when I was in the Dark Kingdom's service up until a few minutes

ago."

Princess Kakyuu smiled at her seemingly last sailor guardian.

"It's ok Sailor Stardust." she said. "I forgive you. It was foolish of me to send you both on separate missions like that anyways."

Sailor Stardust smiled and stood up. She turned to face the other senshi. She bowed.

"I'm so sorry." she said to them, "I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me."

All the senshi looked at Nemesis and Moon. Both senshi nodded. Sailor Nemesis stepped forward.

"We forgive you Sailor Stardust." she said. "We understand that you couldn't control yourself. It's alright."

"But you don't really understand." pleaded Stardust, "Chaos only had me left as her general, so to speak. Now she's the only one left!

Plus she's got about 5 more youma's left before she has to appear!"

The Inner court senshi were slightly shocked. The Outer court and Sailor Pluto nodded.

"My court and I know." said Sailor Nemesis. "But you needn't worry. Chaos is the type of person who'd use all her asset's until she

was left with nothing but her own powers. I'm sure she'll use the youma's before she does anything herself."

Stardust nodded numbly. She couldn't believe that this girl, who'd never even seen Chaos would know that much about her.

"How do you know all this, Sailor Nemesis?" asked Sailor Stardust.

"Back on the Moon Kingdom, when I was still only holding the title of Moon Princess, I went through some of the diaries of queen's

long past and I came apon one about Chaos." said Sailor Nemesis.

"Oh." said Sailor Stardust, "I see."

"How about we head back inside and talk about this there." said Sailor Mars.

The rest of the senshi nodded. They all powered down and went into the main chamber.

---

"So Kay," said Selena after they finished talking about her and the diaries.

"What is it?" asked Kakyuu.

"I was wondering," she said, "are there anymore of your guardian senshi left that are still missing?"

"I don't know actually." said Kakyuu, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I feel as if we're missing something." said Selena, "As if there's supposed to be four for your senshi and not

three."

"Actually I've been feeling the same for awhile now." said Kakyuu.

Selena nodded.

"I thought so. Look behind you." she said.

Everybody else suddenly realised there was a person bowing before Kakyuu there. Kakyuu turned around.

"You're-!" exclaimed Kakyuu.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Who is this new senshi? Is she friend or foe? And how did she find the others? Stay tuned to next time!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	39. Sickness Spreads, FAST!

**_Author's Note: So what did you all think of my last chapter? Good? Bad? TELL me! lolz. Here's Chapter 39. Not much happens. Thought that I'd dip away from the 'norm' agian. He He. Hope you all like!_**

**Disclaimers:**_ I do not own any of the original senshi or any of the original plot. All that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own this plot, Selena/Sailor Nemesis, the Starlight Keeper side of Diamond only, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Soloria, The Mysterious Figure(s), Sailor Stardust, Sailor Chibi and any new senshi or enemies ect... Sailor Light/Dark Moon was a request from a friend but you still can't use her without my permission!_

**Part 39: Sickness Spreads FAST!**

"Sailor Chibi at your service Princess Kakyuu." said the figure.

She stood 3 foot 3 inches tall. Her hair was emerald green from her ears to where it ended at her waist. From the roots to her ears,

her hair was pink and she had no bangs. She had one ruby red eye and one yellow eye. Her fuku looked like a bigger version of Sailor

Chibi Chibi's. Except where Sailor Chibi Chibi has hearts Sailor Chibi has stars.

"Where have you been?" asked Princess Kakyuu as more memories were 'unlocked' from deep inside everyones minds.

"I'm sorry but I've been in hiding. On the moon of this planet." she said.

Princess Kakyuu nodded as did Sailor Stardust.

"Why don't you two power down?" asked Selena.

Sailor Chibi nodded. When she powered down Rei recognized her.

"You're the new student!" she cried, standing and pointing at her.

She laughed.

"I am. Do you remember my name?" she asked Rei.

Rei blushed.

"No I don't." she admitted.

"It's ok." replied the powered down Sailor Chibi, "My name is Sakudaki Tomoyo."

Even when she was powered down her eyes remained the same, only the color's switched places. Her hair was up in a bun and was

strawberry pink in color. Then everybody turned to face Sailor Stardust.

"Ok OK!" she said, "I'll power down too."

She sighed as she undid her transformation. Out of her senshi form she had brown hair that reached her knees and amazing eyes. Her

eyes were marachino cherry red in color! Her skin was tanned, not really pale like when she was Sailor Stardust.

"My name is Sailor Stardust," she said, "But when I'm not in senshi form I go by a variety of names. Here I go by Lena Echochi."

"You're that new girl!" exclaimed Toshiko and Naru.

She laughed.

"Yes that's me." she said.

"So now that we know this stuff can we get down to buisness?" asked Haruka.

It was obvious that the Outer court wanted to get this meeting over and done with.

"Actually I think that sums everything up." said Ami.

"Good. See you guys in the morning." said Haruka.

The whole Outer court got up and left. Even Selena and Ceres said their good-byes and left.

"So what now?" asked Tomoyo.

"You will have to live with someone." said Princess Kakyuu.

"No. I have an apartment a little ways from your new place." said Tomoyo.

"Really?" asked Makoto.

The girl nodded.

"I've been watching her and I saw that she moved in with her dear friend, so I moved to an apartment a little ways away." said

Tomoyo, "It has lots of room. You could come and stay with me if you want Lena?"

"Sure, I would love to." she said, a blush creeping up apon her cheeks.

Tomoyo blushed too. After that the meeting was over so everybody uped and left.

---

The next morning Usagi was up and ready for school by the time everybody else got up. Kakyuu was surprised to see her sitting at the

table.

"Usagi," she said, "are you alright? You don't look well."

Usagi was brought out of her daze.

"I, um, well I got sick in the middle of the night." she said, "And I couldn't get back too sleep. So I got dressed and sat down here."

Kakyuu came over to feel her forehead. She pulled her hand back instantly.

"Usagi!" she cried, alarmed, "Are you sure you're ok? You have a fever!"

The cry brought the rest of the inhabitants of the house down.

"What's wrong Kay?" asked Selena.

"Usagi's been up since the middle of the night and she has a fever." said Kakyuu.

Selena walked over to her sister. She felt her forehead, looked at her face and her body.

"Usagi," she said, "You're not going to school today. I'm going to tell the teacher you are sick. You can't go anywhere with that

fever."

"But I feel better than I did last night." protested Usagi.

"You mean after you were sick in the bathroom?" said Selena.

Usagi blushed with shame.

"Yes." she murmmered.

"Kay I'm sorry to do this but can you look after her?" said Selena.

Kakyuu nodded.

"Of course and don't be sorry. That's one reason why I moved in with you guys." she said.

"Thank you so much Kay!" said Selena.

Then she looked kinda green.

"Move!" was uttered as she raced to the bathroom.

Wretching could be heard. Then Chibi-usa and Ceres raced away. Selena came back looking unwell.

"I, um, guess that I'm not going either." she said uneasily.

Chibi-usa and Ceres came back.

"Same for us." said Ceres as Chibi-usa raced away again.

"We'll tell Haruka and Michiru." said Taiki.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll tell our teacher that we're out sick." said Seiya.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Selena.

"Well Princess Kakyuu can't take care of you four and Chibi Chibi alone." said Yaten.

"Besides," said Taiki, "We've already been exposed to the virus so there's no point in us spreading it."

The others nodded. Chibi-usa came back.

"Do we have any thing to settle my stomach?" she groaned.

Kakyuu smiled.

"Sure thing." she said, "Now you four get back to you room. Taiki, will you give them each two of these Gravol tablets? And Seiya, I

need you to take them some tea when I have it ready. Yaten, please watch Chibi Chibi this morning."

"Yes Princess Kakyuu." came the replies.

---

Over the next few hours the girls developed spots. Taiki came into the living room from his room.

"Seems like all four of them have come down with the chicken pox." he said, sighing.

"So?" said Seiya, "They get better then everything is ok."

"Not really," said Princess Kakyuu, "None of us has had it. We're all going to catch it. We need to call somebody who's already had

it."

"I'll call Haruka and Michiru." said Yaten, "Maybe one of them has."

As Yaten made the phone call there was rapid footsteps heard above and the flush of a toilet. Yaten came back.

"Both of them have already had it." he said, "They're going to pack some things and come over after school."

"Good," said a now green Princess Kakyuu, "And if you'll excuse me."

She too raced for the bathroom.

"This is odd though." said Taiki, "With the Chicken pox you shouldn't be getting so sick like this."

"Perhaps they have the flu too?" asked Seiya.

"Perhaps." sighed Taiki as they heard the toilet flush again.

"I hope they get better soon." said Yaten.

"No kidding." said Taiki.

---

About an hour after school Haruka and Michiru came in. By then everybody was sick, even little Chibi Chibi. Haruka and Michiru

settled themselves in the living room and set to work healing the sick.

"So how're you feeling?" asked Haruka as she came up in the Tsukino's room with tea.

"Horrible." groaned Usagi.

Chibi-usa and Ceres were finally asleep.

"I feel awful!" exclaimed Selena, "We shouldn't be so sick!"

"Maybe you ate something that was off?" suggested Haruka.

"Perhaps the shrimp last night?" groaned Usagi.

"Why? How did you cook it?" asked Haruka.

"It was baked." said Selena, realising the logic in this.

"Who cooked?" asked Haruka suspiciously.

"Usagi did." said Selena, "I guess baking it was the bad idea."

Haruka nodded.

"That means that we all have food poisoning!" groaned Usagi.

"Guess so. And the chicken pox!" said Haruka, "Boy you guys are real lucky!"

Selena laughed and Usagi groaned. Usagi and Seiya had eaten the most, Selena and Taiki had eaten the least. Only Chibi Chibi didn't

have any shrimp so all she had was the chicken pox. The the communicator's went off. Haruka answered it.

"We need help!" cried Sailor Mercury.

"Unless you want severly contagious and sick senshi you'll have to do without the WHOLE outer court and Sailor Moon and Chibi

Moon." said Haruka.

"What!?" cried Mercury.

"They all have food poisoning and the chicken pox." said Haruka.

"Oh. Ok then, we'll have to get the Golden Senshi then." sighed Mercury.

"Sorry guys." said Haruka as she turned it off.

**_Author's Note: he he. I made them get severely sick AND have food poisoning. he he. I'm so evil. Hope you enjoyed. I should be getting back on the 'norm' for it soon. ttyl_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	40. Prepare the Senshi! The Final Battle Loo

**_Author's Note: I know, I know! I'm so mean to make them get sick like that. Sorry! But I wanted to be a little evil in my story. he he. The last few chapters lead up to the final battle, include the final battle and the final farewell to Chibi-usa and Ceres. Cheers!_**

**Disclaimers:** _Read my other chapters. **Still **applies!_

**Part 40: The Final Battle Draws Near. Prepare The Senshi!**

A week and 5 youma's later everybody in the Tsukino household was healthy and in Haruka and Michiru's debt.

"Thank you guys so much!" exclaimed Selena.

Haruka waved it off and Michiru laughed.

"We'll go anything for our team, princess and Usagi." said Haruka.

Selena nodded.

"But I still need to thank you. You helped everybody get better." she said.

Then she laughed.

"And Usagi now knows to NEVER bake shrimp in the oven." she said.

Haruka and Michiru laughed too.

"That's true." said Michiru, "We'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep! Bye guys!" called Selena as they left.

She closed the door and turned around to face her sister, glaring at her.

"How was I supposed to know to not bake it?!" she cried.

And with that Selena was running around the house, trying to not get killed by Usagi. The Starlights, Chibi-usa, Ceres, Princess

Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi all sat down in the living room laughing.

"I guess those two are better." laughed Princess Kakyuu.

Everybody else laughed and nodded in agreement.

---

The next morning everybody was up bright and early. Even Usagi because now that she lived with Chibi-usa and Ceres as well as

Selena the trio made sure she was up and dressed before they went down for breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Kakyuu cheerfully.

"Good morning Kay!" said Selena, "What smells so good?"

"I've made some eggs and bacon with toast." said Kakyuu.

"Smells delicious!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Hey guys you better come see this!" exclaimed Seiya from the living room.

Those in the kitchen, which included, Princess Kakyuu, Selena, Usagi and Taiki, rushed in to see the news was turned on. The

reporter was talking while in the backround they could see wreakage and disaster.

_"Reports have been coming in that a figure in black and blood red has been seen to be destroying the buildings and_

_warehouses here __on the water front."_ said the reporter,_ "One eye witness has reported that the figure identified its self as a_

_'Sailor Chaos' and that she __reportedly wants the sailor senshi. Where ARE the sailor senshi when we-"_

Seiya turned it off.

"Guess we better call the other senshi," said Selena, "ALL of them."

Everybody nodded and got on their communicators. Soon everybody was at the Tsukino house.

"So what do we do?" asked Makoto, "The people at school will notice us missing and suspect something."

"Mako, have they in the past?" asked Ami.

"No," admitted Makoto, "But they might this time!"

"I don't think so." said Haruka, "It seems to me that everybody is staying home today. Let's just go and get this done with."

"Right!" exclaimed everybody.

Gold Star Eternal! Golden Mercury Eternal! Golden Mars Eternal! Golden Jupiter Eternal! Golden Venus Eternal! Golden Sun

Eternal! Golden Uranus Eternal! Golden Neptune Eternal! Golden Saturn Eternal! Golden Pluto Eternal! Mercury Eternal! Mars

Eternal! Jupiter Eternal! Venus Eternal! Uranus Eternal! Neptune Eternal! Pluto Eternal! Saturn Eternal! Lunarian Mau Power! Chibi

Crystal Power! Stardust Crystal Power! Chibi Chibi Power! Fireball Power! Fighter Star Power! Healer Star Power! Maker Star

Power! Light Moon Eternal! Eternal Cosmic Moon Power! Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power! Nemesis Eternal Cosmic Power! Cosmos

Nemesis Power!

MAKE UP!

When they were all transformed the princesses spoke.

"We're each going in our courts." said Sailor Moon.

"But we're also going as a team." said Sailor Nemesis.

"We will work together." said Sailor Gold Star.

"And we will win together!" exclaimed Sailor Fireball.

"Yeah!" cheered the senshi.

First Sailor Gold Star and the Golden Senshi left. About 5 minutes after Sailor Fireball and her senshi left. Following them was Sailor

Nemesis and her court and finally Sailor Moon and hers. When they arrived at the harbour they found it a wreak.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sailor Chibi Nemesis.

"Ha Ha Ha! So you finally showed up!" exclaimed a voice.

The senshi surrounded their princess' and looked up.

"I see that you are afraid that I might kill your precious princesses!" laughed Sailor Chaos, "No not yet. First I want them to suffer! I'm

going to kill you senshi first!"

And with that said she sent down powerful beams.

"Silent Wall!"

Sailor Saturn defended the Inner court.

"Golden Saturn Deflect!"

Sailor Gold Saturn deflected the attacks from the Golden Senshi.

"Nemesis Star Reflection!"

Sailor Nemesis defended her court.

"Chibi Fire Shield Ignite!"

Sailor Chibi defended the Kinmoku court. Sailor Chaos laughed.

"So you think that that will stop me!" she choked out, "Never!"

She shot down more powerful beams.

"Silent Wall!"

"Golden Saturn Deflect!"

"Nemesis Star Reflection!"

"Chibi Fire Shield Ignite!"

This time, however, their shields acted like and amplifier. Screams from Sailor's Saturn, Golden Saturn, Chibi and Nemesis could be

heard.

"Princess!" cried the Outer court senshi.

Sailor Nemesis sat up.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just got a little shocked. My shield was stronger than the others because of who I am."

They looked at the other groups to find out that Sailor Saturn, Sailor Gold Saturn and Sailor Chibi had died.

"Ha!" cried Sailor Chaos.

She sent more beams down. The Inner Senshi pushed Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon out of the way. Sailor Fireball, Sailor Chibi Chibi,

Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Chibi Nemesis, Sailor Gold Star and Sailor Lunarian Mau were also pushed out of the way. More screams

were heard as their senshi were killed. Sailor Nemesis looked up at Sailor Chaos, tears in her eyes.

"How could you?!" she screamed.

"Like this." smirked Chaos as she sent one down for Sailor Nemesis.

Before Sailor Nemesis could even react Sailor Chibi Nemesis and Chibi Moon had pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground

as the pair screamed. They too fell, now dead. Now Sailor Moon was crying too.

"Why them?" she cried, "They never even did anything!"

"Look out Sailor Gold Star!" cried Lunarian Mau.

Another beam was heading right for Gold Star. Lunarian Mau pushed her out of the way.

"NO!" cried Gold Star as Lunarian Mau was struck down too.

Sailor Fireball, Moon, Nemesis and Gold Star regrouped and hid.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" laughed Sailor Chaos.

She started to blast the whole city now. The Sailor Senshi could hear screams.

"Looks like I have no choice." she said, "The prophacy is coming true. I must use my crystal now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I hold the life crystal." said Gold Star.

"I don't care what the prophacy says!" exclaimed Sailor Moon and Nemesis.

"I defeated her once and I can do it again!" cried Sailor Mooon.

"I can help." said Sailor Nemesis, "Even though the last time I was told to hide I know how to use my powers to their fulliest."

"However, if, and ONLY if, we do die. Then please save our world." said Sailor Moon quietly.

Unbeknownst to them Sailor Fireball had pulled out her life crystal and had gone to find Sailor Chaos to end this horrible nightmare.

**_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Next Chapter will be up in a moment._**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	41. The Final Battle! Save Chaos!

Part xxxxi:

"Chibi Chibi!" called Sailor Chibi Chibi, waving to the next alley.

Sailor Moon noticed.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi, what are you..." she trailed off as she realised Sailor Fireball was missing.

"Nemesis! Gold Star! Sailor Fireball is missing!" she cried.

Gold Star gasped, realising that Fireball also had a lifecrystal.

"Kay!" cried Nemesis.

Disregarding all past advice she ran in the direction that Sailor Chibi Chibi was waving at.

"Sailor Nemesis! Wait!" cried Sailor Moon, dashing after her sister.

Sailor Gold Star sighed. If only she hadn't run away in the first place.

"Then none of this would've happened." she muttered.

Sailor Chibi Chibi walked over to her.

"Missing?" she asked the older senshi.

Sailor Gold Star gasped. She realised that no matter what you couldn't just change you future if it was this important! She had to survive to save her fallen friends! She picked up Sailor Chibi Chibi and headed after her younger sisters.

This time I will win! she thought as she ran.

---

Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Moon arrived just in time so see Sailor Fireball make a hit on Sailor Chaos.

"Why you!" she screamed, sending a bolt down to Fireball.

"NO!" screamed Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Moon restraining her.

The beam hit Fireball and her lifecrystal floated up to Sailor Chaos. Sailor Fireball died, dissapearing in sparkles.

"NO!" screamed Sailor Nemesis angerily, "You BITCH!"

Sailor Chaos laughed.

"You can't possibly defeat me!" she mocked.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Nemesis Crystal Power!"

The two held up their crystal's, transformed and sent beams of light at Sailor Chaos. These beams were only meant to heal her though. Neither Princess wanted anymore people to die.

"Shit!" cried Chaos as she was only just able to put up a shield.

Both Moon Princess' sprouted wings from their backs and flew up to come parrallel to Chaos. They thought about their friends, families, and their futures. But mostly they thought about their planets. Their beams grew even stronger. Sailor Gold Star saw them before she was anywhere near them. Then Sailor Chibi Chibi dissappeard, reappearing beside the Moon Princess'.

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power!" she cried.

She held out a small crystal and it too shot out power, really, REALLY strong power. Sailor Chaos' shield couldn't with hold against such powers. She screamed as the three power beams hit her chest. Suddenly there was a really bright light. Everybody had to look away. Sailor Gold Star ran to the clearing and shielded her eyes from the light.

"Thank you sailor senshi." said the light, "You have truelly saved me. And for that I give my life for your friends."

"No!" cried Princess Selena, "Please don't die!"

"But what about your friends?" inquired the light.

"We're right here." said a gentle voice.

Everybody looked to see all the fallen senshi walking into the clearing. Sailor Fireball rematerialized beside Gold Star.

"When we healed you our friends were returned." smiled Princess Serenity.

The light faded to reveal Sailor Chaos. Only now her outfit was silver and white. The Princess', Sailor Chibi Chibi and Sailor Chaos came to the ground.

"Why did you turn?" asked a voice.

Everybody turned to see Galaxia. Sailor Chaos went and kneeled before her.

"Princess I'm so sorry," she said, "I was fighting a terrible force from outside this dimention. It had threatend to kill you if I didn't give up something precious. So I gave up my soul to save you."

"Yet you still infested yourself within me later." said Galaxia.

"I'm deeply sorry. After you had encased my body in power I allowed my 'essence' to leave. But I needed somthing to use. Unfortunately having been in there for so long I hated you." she said, "I forced you to submit to trapping me within your body."

Galaxia looked on. Then she smiled.

"I forgive you Sailor Chaos." she said, "You saved me so I must return the favor. On my way home after Sailor Moon released you from within me I found your soul. Without it you will turn again."

Sailor Chaos' eyes went wide.

"M-my soul!" she said, shocked.

"Yes. I kept it knowing that someday you would return." said Galaxia, "Here."

She held out what looked like a star seed.

"My life shard!" exclaimed Chaos.

She took it. There was bright light while Chaos and her crystal refused with each other. Then it faded.

"Thank you Princess." she said.

Then Chaos turned to the other senshi. She bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for whatever I have done to you." she said, slightly shaking, "And I'll understand if you never wish to see me again."

The senshi looked at the princess'. Princess Serenity stepped forward.

"I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say we forgive you." she said.

Princess Selena, Sailor Fireball and Sailor Gold Star nodded. Then Gold Star stepped forward. She faced Princess Serenity and Princess Selena.

"Thank you both." she said, "Despite what the prophacy said you saved me and my senshi. We are forever in your debt."

The rest of the Golden Senshi nodded.

"No need for that." said Princess Selena, stepping up beside her sister.

"Yeah," laughed Princess Serenity, "After all, that's what family is for."

Gold Star laughed (insert sweatdrop) and so did everybody else.

"Well we must leave." said Galaxia.

Sailor Chaos nodded.

"Everybody will be wondering where Princess Galaxy is and I need to beg pardon from my fellow senshi." said Chaos.

Princes Selena and Serenity nodded.

"Take care!" she called.

"We will!" laughed Galaxia, "Good bye!"

And with that they left, teleporting back to their homeworld.

"Sadly we too must leave." said Princess Kakyuu.

"I will miss you!" exclaimed Sailor Nemesis.

"And I will miss you." said Princess Kakyuu.

"Don't worry!" laughed Sailor Chibi, "I'll make sure she comes to visit!"

Everybody laughed. They bade farewell to the Kinmoku court. After they left the Senshi saw that reporters and civillians were starting to show up.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Gold Star.

Everybody else nodded and they left.

---

When they got back to the Tsukino house they powered down and everybody bade each other farewell until the next day. They were all really tired and so they all went to bed, sleeping until their alarms woke them for school. 


	42. The End Final Farewells

**Disclaimers:** _I only own the new characters, the plot, new villains and the Starlight Keeper of Diamond only!_

**Part 42: Forever Farewells...**

About two months later, just as school was finishing Chibi-usa and Ceres got notes from the future. Chibi-usa opened hers first and

read it aloud. It read:

_Dear Small Lady,_

_As much as I know that you are enjoying the past it is time to come home before you are stuck forever in the past. Tell_

_everybody I say __hello and come home._

_Your loving mother,_

_Neo Queen Serenity._

Chibi-usa was sad. This meant that she would no longer get to visit them. She started to cry as Ceres read her note aloud.

_Dear Princess Serenity,_

_I hope you are happy. I'm sorry that you didn't get your time key earlier but now you must come home permanently. You_

_don't want __to get caught up in the big 'freeze.' Also I have a surprise for you when you get home._

_Love,_

_Queen Selena of the Moon_

Soon Ceres was crying too. They didn't want to leave but they knew it would be very bad if they stayed. Usagi and Selena came up

to see the pair of girls crying.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

Both girls ran crying at their 'mothers.' They handed the notes to Selena and Usagi, who started to cry too. They were going to miss

their 'daughters,' even though it wouldn't be long until they met again.

---

Everything was set. Everybody was at the Cherry Blossom Park. Even the Golden Senshi showed up from Tomoeda and Kyoto to

see of the girls. Chibi-usa and Ceres were loaded down with farewell gifts. Everybody was crying. Finally the time came and both girls

raised their time keys. They called to Sailor Pluto and they vanished.

"For now." reminded Diamond.

Everybody smiled and nodded.

_Only for now_. thought Selena and Usagi at the same time.

The End!

**_Author's Note: It's so sad! This is the last chapter to The 10th Scout! TT TT TT (insert major tears) But worry not! Selena and her courts adventures are only just beginning! Don't understand? Read The Road To Destiny. It is the sequal to The 10th Scout. Here's a breif summary:_**

_Selena doesn't want to return to Tokyo, not after what They did. But she doesn't have a choice. The time for Crystal Tokyo appears to be drawing near. But apon return, Selena and her court discover that only they have reverted to their Princess forms! What's going on? And as if that wasn't enough they end up in several AU's before They revert to their Princess forms! What's going to happen to our favorite Princess?_

**_Hope that all you readers of The 10th Scout will check it's sequal when I get it loaded! Bye for now!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


End file.
